Love, Lies & Racing
by Catastrophic and White Wolf
Summary: Kagome is a hot shot Race Car Driver who gave up racing. InuYasha is a Street Car Racer who has something to prove. Can love bloom between these two?
1. A Brother's Death

**Love, Lies & Racing**

**Chapter #1 - A Brother's Death**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Author Notes :**

_Wolf: I recently found out that my ex ( I say "ex" since I broke his nose when I found out as well as dumped him ) had put THIS story on… he had previously told me that he had only put the story "The Secret" on. So here is the GOOD copy of Love, Lies & Racing so I hope you enjoy MY story…_

_**Chris: Yes as you call tell my girl is pissed at me. Yet thanks to much begging ( on my part ) I can publish this story on her again. So here we go and by the way... "I apologize for being a no-good son of a bitch who should stop stealing his girlfriend's stuff. I also apologize for stealing her MSN and allowing people to add themselves. I hearby give up my own MSN so she can use it and I will NOT change anything like before. I will also do all her homework for two weeks and allow her friends to come over when I am NOT home without any interference. Lastly I hereby swear to watch Kit and Cat ( eleven year old twins ) for 37 hours while Wolf is at her friend's birthday party without complaining. Thank you." If any of you haven't figured it out Wolf made me apologize due to the fact that I told her it was only "The Secret" that I took. Also whoever told her about this story I'm coming to get you understood? She broke my god damn nose for this! ( Wolf has a temper just like me that tends to result in large fights and one of us going to the hospital. )**_

**: Disclaimer :**

_Repeat after me… "I… do… not… own… anything!" (other then a few characters that will come in later on and of course my ideas…)_

**: Full Summery :**

_Kagome Higurashi was once the world's best Race Car Driver until her brother is murdered in her place. Kagome vows that she will never race again until Sesshomaru Taisho blackmails her into tracking down his younger half-brother InuYasha Taisho a famous Street Racer. What happens when Kagome falls in love with InuYasha?_

**: Story :**

_**Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Many of you will know me as the famous Race Car Driver once known as the "Speed Angel". Until that fateful night four years ago that had changed my life forever.**_

"_Kagome! Kagome!" shouted a loud voice._

_I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. It had been a really, REALLY bad idea to go out and get drunk last night. Fourteen beers were too much even for me… I knew that it was my title race today. If I won I would beat the record of five wins in a row of NASCAR. However if I lost then all my endorsements would go to the hot shot driver from the city who was coming next season._

"_Kagome?" asked my eleven year old brother loudly. "You can't race today!"_

_I squeezed my eyes closed as I growled "I can race." softly._

"_No! You can't!" shouted Sota loudly._

_I winced, couldn't he just be quite? Groaning I rolled over in bed grumbling._

"_I'll race for you!" shouted Sota happily._

"_Yeah… sure… whatever… fuck off you brat…" I grumbled as sleep claimed me again._

_**I had never thought that my brother would actually go and drive my car… or that my archrival Naraku Kuro would put my car into a wall… why did I have to tell Sota to "fuck off…". I should have told Sota how I loved him… I should have raced myself… it should have been me that died that day…**_

"_Oh dear god! Car Seventy-eight driven by Naraku Kuro just put Car 69 driven by 'Speed Angel' Kagome Higurashi into the wall! There is no way she could have survived that! Someone get a medical team!" came the announcer._

_I frowned as I was yanked out of my dream. Suddenly the memory of what my brother said came back… no he couldn't have? Could he?_

"_The medics are on their way! Oh god the car is on fire! It is on fire!"_

_I jerked up at once blinking against the blinding sunlight. Grabbing a pair of pants I yanked them on as I rushed outside the trailer and into the blinding sunlight. Running to the stadium I could see my mother and father (ex-race car drivers) calmly standing as they watched. My car was shown on the screen as the speedometer showed that the car had hit the wall at 268 miles per hour. A explosion rocked the stadium as the car lit on fire._

_Running toward the car I raced down across the track. Cars speeding past, swerving to get out of the way. I continued to run headless of the screen that had now showed me._

"_What the fuck is that maniac doing on the track? Somebody get her off there! She's going to be killed! Wait… oh my god is that Kagome? It is that is Kagome Higarashi! How the hell did she get out of… what the fuck? If she's there who was driving?" shouted the announcer._

_I continued to run toward Sota watching as his body was slowly being burned by the flames surrounding the car. His screams filling the air._

_**When the medics reached the crash site they pronounced Sota dead. By the time the fire had been stopped nothing was left expect bones and skin. Coroners had to ID Sota by his dental records. I was in agony… if I had not been drunk… After Sota's death my family disowned me and I left the racing community, leaving my title to Naraku the man who had killed my brother. I still carry the burden. It should have been me… it should have been me… I will never race again…**_


	2. A Deal

**Love, Lies & Racing**

**Chapter #2 - A Deal**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Disclaimer :**

_You want it? Go back to Chapter #1 - A Brother's Death. I'm too tired to put disclaimer here… - sighs -_

**: Authors Notes :**

_Wolf: I apologize if this fan fiction is a bit… odd today. It is currently 3:47 am and I have a Unit Test tomorrow that is 125 marks (Grade Ten Science with Mr. Zeller) and a Gymnastics Test (Grade Ten Gym)._

_**Chris: Okay guys. Wolf has agreed to let me publish this stories on my account as long as I do NOT change them and add my OWN author notes. So here we go with Chapter #2 - A Deal. Hope you guys like it. ( I also get to edit it. )**_

**: A Deal :**

_**Since my brother had died four years ago I hid in the far north away from the cities and all who knew me as "Speed Angel". That was until my once best friend's ex-husband requested my presence four days ago…**_

"_Hello Mrs. Higurashi." said a voice._

_I spun around from my laptop to see a toad demon standing there. It was one of the ugliest things I had ever seen (running into Naraku when he was swimming in a speedo has first place)… but then I had seen it before. I knew this demon was Jaken and he was the "servant" of my ex-sponsor Sesshomaru Taisho, the famous mob boss. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here… was my god child, Rin in trouble?_

"_What do you want Jaken?" I demanded._

_Jaken glared at me before snapping in his croaking voice. "My Lord… Sesshoumaru-sama wishes for you to meet him for a 'business' arrangement."_

_I shuttered what sort of business arrangement did Sesshomaru have in mind? What would he want with me? Closing my eyes I swore mentally with every swear word I had ever learned. I knew full well that if I didn't go Sesshomaru would "accidentally" tell the reporters where I was. After all no one knew and I was labelled "missing"._

"_When?" I asked softly._

_Jaken glared at me again before snapping. "Four days from today wench!"_

_I nodded._

_**That brings me to today… the day I am to meet Sesshomaru Taisho the richest man in the world. He is also the father to my god child Rin. Rin's mother and I had been best friends… that was until she had divorced Sesshomaru and married Naraku. Abandoning Rin with Sesshomaru and never seeing her agin. Why would Kagura done that? I could never figure it out. Sesshomaru was respectful, rich, honest, loyal and sexy…**_

"_Can I help you miss?" asked a tall blond haired demon._

_I smiled slightly before saying. "Yes… I am here to see Sesshomaru?"_

_The blond haired demon stared at me as she sized me up. I inwardly grimaced at my faded, ripped jeans and worn t-shirt that read "Wanna get hit bitch?". I supposed that I looked horrible as I gazed at the demon. Her blond hair was up in a perfect bun with two strips on either side of her face in small ringlets. The demon wore a suit that was obviously tailored to her by the fact that it fit every curve._

"_I'm sorry… Lord Sesshomaru doesn't deal with… your profession." sneered the demon._

_I felt anger fill me as I asked slowly. "My profession?"_

"_Look sweet heart. Let me put it this way… Lord Sesshomaru… no… talk… to… whores… got it?" sneered the demon._

_My anger spiked another two notches as I opened my mouth only to be cut off by a loud. "Kagome!"_

_Spinning around I smiled as a black haired girl with amber eyes launched herself at my legs. The child was Rin Taisho who was my god child. Kagura (Rin's mother) had been my best friend for seven years and had even convinced Sesshomaru to sponsor me when I was just a rookie. Still Kagura had "fallen in love" with Naraku (the man who had murdered my brother) and married him divorcing Sesshomaru. Now Sesshomaru was raising Rin all by himself._

"_Hello Rin. How are you?" I asked softly smiling sweetly._

_Rin smiled as she shouted "Good!" before knocking me to the ground. We hugged each other as the demon rolled her eyes before bowing to someone. Looking over I took in the over six foot tall dog demon. He had long silver hair, two magenta strips on either cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His amber eyes glowed at he looked at the scene before him._

"_Rin… go play with Jaken."_

_Rin nodded and launched herself off of me and at the green toad who was screaming and running out of the room his eyes bugged out. I smiled, Rin was so cute! Turning my attention back to Sesshomaru I watched as he motioned for me to fallow him into his large office. Looking in the office I automatically took my seat in a wooden chair. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the wooden desk in his leather chair._

"_You have been out of racing for the past three years correct?" asked Sesshomaru._

"_Iie no it has been four years, three months and twelve days." I whispered softly._

_Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow at that. What could I say? Ever since I had left the track and vowed never to race again and to hide away from everyone I had burned to race again. It was in my blood…_

"_I wish for you to go to New York City." said Sesshomaru._

_I raised a eyebrow at that before asking. "Why?"_

"_In New York City I want you to find the Street Racing Community. A man by the name of InuYasha is there… bring him back here to me."_

"_What makes you think I am going to do this?" I asked worried._

"_If you do not do what I tell you. Then everyone will know the true meaning of 'Quicky's Easy Makeup Remover'." he said smirking._

_I shuttered that was all I needed! This was the year that my suspension from the track was up - not that I was ever going back - and if anyone found out that the Mob Boss had been sponsoring me I was screwed!_

"_Fine… when do I leave?" I growled._

"_In one hour. Your car, hotel and cloths will be there when you arrive." said Sesshomaru._

_I nodded slowly as I made way to the door when Sesshomaru's voice stopped me. "I thought you might want to know that Naraku is at four wins… if he wins this year your record will be broken."_

_I growled softly swearing. Before walking out pitying the man that had pissed off Sesshomaru enough to send me…_

_**That is how I managed to get on this god damn plane… on my way to New York City to find some guy by the name of "InuYasha". Just so I can bring him back to Sesshomaru so then I can go back to my life. God I was hoping I would never had to race again…**_


	3. Shippo

**Chapter #3 - Shippo**

**Love, Lies & Racing**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Disclaimer :**

_You want it? Go back to chapter #1! So leave me alone!_

**: Authors Notes :**

_: Wolf :_

_Okay guys we are trying something slightly different here and I hope you enjoy it. Since this is the ORIGINAL story the chapter is different then the one you just read before. So I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review and this story will be on my account as well. So good bye._

_**: Chris :**_

_**Now since I was just added to the story I hope you enjoy it and after all the problems it caused me! Geez! If it wasn't for all the reviews and the people who enjoy this story ( - cough - Daniel, Eric, Dominick, Ocean, Mrs. Joy, Justin, Jennifer, David & Lynn - cough - ) I would have said the hell with it. So hope you happy and review!**_

**: Shippo :**

Kagome stared at the wooden door before her. It had the number's 69 etched into the door. Kagome almost smiled at the irony. The room was her old car number a number she couldn't stand now. Once upon a time she had loved it because of its looks resembling the ying yang symbol. Closing her eyes Kagome gripped the card key feeling the plastic cut into her hand. Taking a deep breath Kagome opened her eyes again staring at the number. Suddenly she was back on the track.

_: FLASHBACK :_

_I stared at the driver before me. Damn! Everywhere I moved he would block me. Taking a breath I began my mental concentration. Singing in a language I didn't know I began to weave around him as I saw the upcoming turn. Jerking the gear shift I slammed my foot down feeling my car lurch. Slowly I drifted close to the wall and suddenly twisted the wheel jerking in front of the car. Speeding up I crossed the finish line as the chequered flag went down. I smirked as I pulled my car to the pit._

"_That was amazing sister!" shouted Sota as he grinned at me as I yanked off my helmet and held my hands up into the air laughing as the crowd erupted into cheers._

_This is me… I will be here forever… my life._

"_Hey baby." said a voice._

_I spun around and grinned as I focused on my black haired boyfriend. Koga Ookami was a street racer and race car driver. We had been going out for a little more then a year and with his blue eyes and Wolf Demon looks he was handsome. Running over I threw myself in his arms and kissed him headless of the hair whipping around her face as she smiled at him._

"_We need to talk." said Koga._

"_What about?" asked Kagome._

_: END FLASHBACK :_

That had been the day that Koga dumped me for a red haired Wolf Demon by the name of Ayame one of my best friends. That was the reason why I had drunk that night. Closing my eyes one last time I pushed the card key through the slot and heard the click as the door opened. Picking up my bag, Kagome took one last breath and opened her eyes. Stepping in the room she did a three hundred and sixty turn.

The room was the entire floor of the hotel. A mini-bar stood on one side near a large, plasma TV and a sound system. On the other side was a large king-sized bed and a game area. The Kitchen was full size and stood off to one side. Kagome smirked. Tossing her bag on the couch in front of the TV she jumped on the bed giggling.

Stopping after her one hundredth jump Kagome turned toward the side table as she landed. A picture of Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru standing in front of my car stood out in a silver frame against the dark cheery wood.

_: FLASHBACK :_

_I laughed as Rin jumped all over the car._

"_Can I drive! Can I drive?" cried Rin as she jumped._

_I shook my head as I smiled at Sesshomaru. He stood sonic but I could see the gleam in his eyes telling me he was proud and happy. Still… my heart went out to him. I knew full well that Kagura his own wife was cheating on him with my fellow racer Naraku._

"_Kagome… can I take a picture of you?" asked Kagome's pit crew chief Chris._

_I nodded as I yelled. "Rin! Sesshomaru! Can you get this picture taken with me?"_

"_Yes!" shouted Rin happily as she raced over._

_I hoisted Rin onto my back while Sesshomaru stood beside me his hand around my waist. I smirked at him as I grinned. Chris snapped the picture and smirked._

"_My what a impressive family you have. You all look so good together." said a voice._

_I watched as Sesshomaru's jaw tensed as he glared at the passerby who had spoken._

"_Kagome is my aunt! She's nice! Daddy? Can Kagome be my Mommy?" asked Rin._

_I blinked in shock before blushing. "Umm… no Rin."_

_Glancing up I caught Sesshomaru's amber eyes and shivered. Something in them made me want to… I wasn't sure… what was that emotion in his eyes?_

_: END FLASHBACK :_

Opening her eyes Kagome grinned. She had loved that day… unfortunately it was also the day that had ruined Sesshomaru's life. You see when that picture had been taken Kagura had seen Sesshomaru hold Kagome by the waist. Thinking that Kagome had been sleeping with her husband Kagura had demanded a divorce. Later Kagome testified that Kagura had been sleeping with multiple other men.

Placing the picture frame down Kagome noticed a set of car keys connected to a ying yang symbol and a note. Picking up the car keys Kagome studied them for a moment before opening the drawer in the table and dropping the inside. Slamming the drawer shut Kagome stared at the letter before opening it. The almost feminine scrawl of Sesshomaru greeted her.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**During you time in New York City I have given you your own personal car for your use. Do NOT allow this car to be impounded. Also do not forget why you are there. Your target, InuYasha races at 8:00 pm at the Race House Café. I trust you have found the room to your satisfaction and if you are in need of anything phone my office. I await your report on InuYasha's and your movements. Rin says "hello" and wishes that you are well.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sesshomaru Taisho**_

"Why that arrogant… ignorant… son of a-" started Kagome before cutting herself off.

He knew of her vow to never drive again so what would she do with a set of CAR keys? She wondered what kind of car he bought… NO! She would not think of that! That Kagome who had loved speed and the thrill of living on the edge was dead!

Jumping off the bed Kagome walked toward the door. Soon she found herself walking the streets, the air stunk of the toxins in it. One downside of being away from the city for so long. You got used to the FRESH air. Taking a deep breath Kagome almost choked. How she wished that she was home in the mountains with no one but her own thoughts. A scream cut threw the air causing Kagome to freeze.

"Get back here you damn brat!" shouted a angry voice.

Kagome spun around just in time to have a small, red blur launch itself in her arms. Glancing down Kagome noticed that the blur in her arms was a small Kitsune ( young, Fox Demon ). The Kitsune shivered as it burrowed itself into Kagome's arms.

"You have to help me!" shouted the Kitsune.

Kagome blinked slowly as she looked up at the tall, okami youkai ( Wolf Demon ), with black hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans with a black tail swishing from behind and no top.

"Give me that brat lady or else!" shouted the Demon.

"No." said Kagome in a icy tone that she had developed well from dealing with Naraku.

The Demon raised a eyebrow then before stepping forward his claws ready. Kagome felt her own power pulse. One good thing when she was a race car diver was that they had discovered her miko powers at a early age and trained her. Now she had the strength of her annual workouts and the power of a miko. A powerful miko…

"You're a miko!" shouted the Demon shocked.

Kagome nodded as the Demon turned on his heel and snapped. "You aren't worth my time! Just remember Shippo… one of these days you will have no one to save you."

With that the Demon stormed off and Kagome glanced down at the Kitsune in her arms. The Kitsune had red hair, a brown fluffy tail and green eyes that glittered with mischief.

"Hello." said Kagome softly.

"Are you going to kill me?" whispered the Kitsune worried.

Kagome let out and laugh and shook her head. "No!"

The Kistune stared at her tears rolling from his eyes as he smiled and said. "Thank you… thank you!… Oh my god! Your Kagome H-h-higurashi!"

Kagome smiled weakly as she nodded. The Kitsune hugged her tightly as he let out a giggle.

"You're my all time favourite race car driver! I want to grow up and be just like you! Why did you let your brother dive that day?" asked the Kistune.

Kagome frowned as she battled her own tears as she whispered. "My brother went in my place because I wasn't… healthy. Can you not tell anyone who I am?"

The Kistune pushed out his chest proudly as he nodded. "You can trust me!"

"What's your name?" asked Kagome as she laughed at the young Demon's pose.

The Kitsune frowned for a moment before saying. "He will be mad that I told you… but… my name's Shippo!"

Kagome smiled. "Well Shippo… you may call me Angel."

"Like Speed Angel?" asked Shippo happily.

Kagome nodded. "Yes… like Speed Angel. So how about we get you home okay?"

Shippo nodded as he led Kagome away holding her by the hair.

"K-Angel… do you still race?" asked Shippo after about ten minutes.

Kagome shook her head. "No I don't race anymore…"

"Do you love racing? He says that racing makes you feel-" stared Shippo.

"Free… you feel like you can do anything. It is a passion… you have to love it, then if you do it stays with you for your life. You can't get enough… the speed, agility, the power… its addictive." finished Kagome.

Shippo nodded soberly as he asked. "You really love racing don't you?"

Kagome nodded as she was led by Shippo as he wove through the crowds.


	4. Sisterly Hatred

**Chapter #4 - Sisterly Hatred**

**Love, Lies & Racing**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Disclaimer :**

_Want it? Go back three chapters…_

**: Authors Notes :**

_: Wolf :_

_Hello again. Here is my new chapter and just to explain something Kagome's nickname as a racer was the Speed Angel… she picked Angel from that._

_**: Chris :**_

_**I have no idea what to write for this one. Oh… this was originally part of Chapter #3 when I had changed it but in reality this was entirely different chapter with a different plot. So here you go. Review please… this is actually pretty fun! Hey! I could get used to this… spending time with Wolf… - sighs -**_

**: Sisterly Hatred :**

"This is where you live?" asked Kagome staring at the run down building before her.

Shippo looked at his idol then back at the house where he lived with his protector InuYasha. He supposed it looked pretty scary from the crumbling bricks, graffiti and boarded up windows. Dragging Kagome inside Shippo heard her gasp as she looked around the room.

TT 00

Kagome stared around the inside of the house. Lush, black carpet adorned the floor with leather furniture and plasma TVs. It had to be one of the most impressive rooms she had ever seen. A Xbox-360 stood in one corner while the other wall had three computers.

"You live here?" asked Kagome shocked.

Shippo nodded as he rushed toward the Xbox and turned it on. "Wanna play?"

Kagome nodded dumbly as she started to play with Shippo soon absorbed in the game.

_**: Three hours later :**_

"So when is your dad coming home?" asked Kagome after she had lost for the sixteenth time in a row.

Shippo grinned at her as he continued playing the racing game. "My dad is dead…"

Kagome blinked before saying sadly. "Oh I'm so sorry who do you-"

"Why the fuck are you here whore?" demanded a voice.

Kagome stiffened at once. Before turning toward the voice. There stood a woman dressed a male's shirt. Her black hair was the same length as Kagome's only it fell dead straight. Dark chocolate eyes adorned her face with ivory skin and her thin body.

"Playing with Shippo." Kagome snapped at the one person she hated. "Why Kikyo I didn't know you moved here. Was there no more men in Japan who would willingly fuck you?"

The brown haired woman ( Kikyo ) drew herself up at that as she snapped. "Your one to talk. Koga had to go with your own best friend just to get some action. I bet your as cold in bed as your are in life. Tell me sister did you take joy from killing your own brother?"

Kagome felt anger flash through her as Shippo jumped in front of her.

"Stop yelling at Kagome! Your just some whore he picked up! Why don't you go back were you came from skank!" shouted Shippo.

"Shut up you fucking brat!" shouted Kikyo angrily.

Kagome almost giggled at the image of a child yelling such things at her sister… almost. That was until Kikyo had insulted him. Now anger flashed through her as she took a deep breath before saying. "Your right Kikyo. Sota did die thanks to me and there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it."

Kikyo sent a another glare at her as a husky voice said. "Kikyo!"

With that Kikyo changed directions and walked back toward a door that stood off to the side. Looking over her shoulder she snapped. "Some day when you are done being such a whinny bitch I shall challenge you to a race and show you what it means to become a true race car driver."

"I shall wait for that day Kikyo." whispered Kagome softly as she watched her sister's form vanish.

Turning back to Shippo Kagome only had a second to brace before the kitsune launched himself in her arms. Taking the blow Kagome fell backwards. Landing on her butt she grinned.

"Are you okay K-Angel? How do you know Kikyo?" asked Shippo confused.

Kagome frowned slightly her gaze wondering back to the room were Kikyo had vanished. "She's my sister."

Shippo nodded sadly as he said. "Can I be your son?"

Kagome blinked at that startled. "W-what?"

"Your son… your nice and I've never had a mother before." whispered Shippo.

Kagome smiled suddenly as she said. "Sure Shippo! You know maybe some day you can play with my godchild Rin! I'm sure she would love to play with you!"

"God child?" asked Shippo confused.

Kagome smiled as she explained all about Rin before she smiled and said softly. "I have to leave now Shippo."

"Will I see you again?" asked Shippo worriedly.

Kagome nodded as she held out a piece of paper. "Here… this is my cell phone. You can phone me at any time."

Shippo nodded as he took the number hugging Kagome.

"Bye Mommy!"

_**: With Kikyo :**_

Kikyo glared at InuYasha how dare he yell at her for calling Shippo a brat. Anger filled her as she stormed off. Shaking with anger her mind was filled with pictures of that bitch.

**: Flashback :**

_I stared at my mother confused. "Why Mother tell me that why?"_

"_Kagome is the better racer Kikyo. We will only sponsor one child. You are weak compared to her. You drive with the need to beat all others. All you can think of is yourself and winning. Kagome understands that to win you need a joint effort. She is the one who shall race." snapped her mother._

_I felt anger fill me. "But I want to race! Why should Kagome be the one who-"_

"_You may be faster than Kagome, but Kagome has control of her emotions. On the track she is in tune with the race car. You are always going faster and faster. If you don't slow down Kikyo you shall put your car into a wall." My mother snapped cutting me off._

"_No I won't! One day I will be the best driver in all of Japan! Some day I am going to prove that you should have picked me!" I shouted._

"_Kikyo you shall never beat Kagome! She is a better driver! She will become number one! You are merely in her way. Bow down to her now and we won't publicly disown you." whispered my mother._

_I felt a new wave of anger fill me. My miko powers were struggling to get free. Suddenly they released in a blast of pink only to be hit by a wall of solid blue light surrounding my mother._

"_Don't hurt mother!" shouted a voice._

_I spun around to see fourteen year old Kagome. She held her hand up. It glowed a beautiful, brilliant blue. The wall that surrounded my pink miko energy forced it back onto me. I glared at her. She had ruined my life! One day I will have my revenge._

"_Fine! I'm leaving! I'm never going to come back!"_

_I watched dumbly as my mother nodded. That was it? She wasn't even going to try and stop me? Storming off I stopped beside my sister. Her blue eyes were narrowed at me._

"_I will KILL you Kagome. One day when you least expect it I will KILL You! I swear Kagome! I will KILL you and take everything you have! I will not be the loser!" I shouted at her._

_Kagome blinked. "But you have it all… you are the eldest child."_

"_No sister! You have it all! You are to be the next racer!"_

**: End Flashback :**

"I shall live up to my promise dear sister."

_**: Kagome's Apartment :**_

Kagome flopped on the bed. What was Kikyo doing here? Better yet why was she in Shippo's house? Felling anger fill her she felt her phone ring playing the familiar tune of 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence. Picking up the phone she pushed talk and then grumbled something into the phone.

"_**Kagome?"**_

Kagome froze her anger disappearing. Why was he phoning now? Did he really expect her to have found 'InuYasha' by now?

"Y-yes." whispered Kagome worried.

A audible sigh filled the other end as Sesshomaru's voice said._** "Calm down. I wish to know how you are progressing."**_

"My sister is here! Why didn't you tell me she was in New York?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"_**Your sister?"**_ said Sesshomaru shocked. _**"Will she pose a problem to our plans?"**_

"Our plans?" squeaked Kagome. "There is no us! You blackmailed me into it!"

"_**That is such a small detail, you agreed didn't you?"**_ asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome swallowed a retort as Sesshomaru continued.

"_**Rin says 'Hello'."**_

Kagome bit back a smile as she said. "I met a cute kitsune today he goes by the name of Shippo. I was wondering if some day he and Rin could play together.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before saying. _**"This Sesshomaru shall see Kagome. Do not forget your duty. I trust the room has fit your requirements. If you require anything else do not hesitate to call."**_

"It's fine Sesshomaru."

"_**What about the car?"**_ asked Sesshomaru seriously.

"I don't know what your playing Sesshomaru. Just know that I will never drive it. You know why." I snapped slightly feeling instantly guilty after. I knew he was trying after all.

Sesshomaru's chuckling filled the phone causing Kagome to gasp. Sesshomaru chuckled! The world was going to end! Kikyo was going lesbian! Sesshomaru was going to marry a guy! Naraku was going to be nice!

"Sesshomaru?" whispered Kagome.

The chuckling stopped as Sesshomaru asked. _**"Yes?"**_

"Are you feeling okay? I mean you chuckled?" whispered Kagome.

A laugh sounded from the other end and Kagome felt ready to faint or die. She could see the headline now. 'Kagome Higurashi formally known as Speed Angel died today after hearing Sesshomaru Taisho the ruthless mob boss laugh. At her funeral only Shippo a young kitsune and Rin Taisho came to her funeral.' Taking a deep breath she could hear the laughing stop and Sesshomaru say her name multiple times. After the fifth Kagome finally managed to whisper.

"Yes?"

"_**Trust me Kagome… you will need that car by the end. Good bye Kagome I hope to see you back in Japan soon."**_

"Good-" started Kagome only to be cut off by a distant click sounding on the line. Frowning Kagome shut off the phone as she laid down. Taking a deep breath she forced her body to relax. She needed to sleep before going to watch the race later.


	5. Watching Him Race Part I

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #5 - Watching Him Race Part I**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Disclaimer :**

_Want it? Go back to Chapter #1 because you won't find it here._

**: Author Notes :**

_: Wolf's Notes :_

_I apologize for not helping Chris sooner but my brother ( 21 months ) was in a stroller with his daycare ( there was five toddlers in all ) and they were hit by a car. The car connected with the side of the stroller. Thankfully my brother wasn't hurt that bad just a concussion, stitches and lots of bruises. I was at school at the time and received the message only to be kicked out of class for mouthing off. ( my teacher said that my brother being injured wasn't enough reason to cut class. ) Then I had finals to study for… Science, History, Gym and Food & Nutrition ( don't ask. ). So I apologize. As for my brother he is a lot better now and is running around driving my mother nuts and I am now happily ( and thankfully ) back home with Chris and all my room mates. So once again I apologize for the late updation but I hope that all these new ( or rather re-done ) chapters make up for it…_

_**: Chris's Notes :**_

_**Okay guys. It was not my fault - dodges thrown food - it was all her - points at Wolf - SHE did it not me! So without further ado… here you go. - bows -**_

**: Watching Him Race Part I :**

"…**You'll never know the way**

**Your words have haunted me**

**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**

**You don't know me.**

**You belong to me**

**My snow white queen**

**There's nowhere to run,**

**So let's get it over**

**Soon I know you'll-"**

"Shut up!" shouted Kagome angrily as she grabbed her cell phone jerking it open. "This had better be good!"

"_**Stay away from him."**_

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. Who would be calling her… who the fuck was 'him'? Staring at the phone blankly and running on a half-asleep mind Kagome asked.

"Who?"

"_**Who!" **_screeched the voice on the other end of the phone._** "InuYasha that's who!"**_

Still half-asleep Kagome mumbled. "And he is-"

"_**Don't play stupid with me Kagome! I know you too well sister!"**_

"Kikyo?" asked Kagome wide awake now.

"_**What? Shit! Fuck I didn't mean to say that! Just stay away from InuYasha Kagome or you'll have a accident!"**_

Kagome sighed heavily as she listened to Kikyo's phone being slammed down. If all the things in the world Kikyo was not that intelligent to know that you never say your name when your threatening someone. Placing the phone next to the alarm clock Kagome jumped as the red numbers registered in her mind.

"Midnight!" she yelled as she jumped up.

She… Kagome Higurashi, Speed Angel was late! By four, FOUR hours! How could this happen? Running to the closet she grabbed a pair of loose jeans with a silver Dragon winding down the leg and a black tank top with a jean jacket. Throwing on the tank top and the jacket she jumped on one foot trying to put on her jeans as she made her way to the bathroom. Only to fall face first twice on her way. Once in the bathroom and her jeans on… finally. Kagome brushed her teeth, hair and did her makeup with lightening speed.

Giving herself one quick check in the mirror Kagome raced out of the hotel slamming the door in her leave. She ran down the street hoping that she wasn't that late. Soon she saw the bright, florescent light of the 'Race Car Café'. Glancing around Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that no one was here yet. Opening the door Kagome walked inside and sat by the counter. A old, grey haired woman stood behind the counter a patch of her right eye.

"Hello." said Kagome smiling at the old woman.

The woman chuckled softly as she said. "Ye were in a hurry weren't ye child?"

Kagome glanced at the woman confused before asking. "How did you-"

"Ye shoes." said the woman pointing to Kagome's bare feet.

Glancing down Kagome slapped her forehead. How could she have forgotten! Now she had to go the entire night barefoot! Shaking her head in shame Kagome smiled slightly as the woman placed a piece of double chocolate cake in front of her.

"Ye here for the races?" asked the woman.

Kagome nodded as she bit into a piece of the cake. Swallowing she said. "Yes… my name is Angel and yours?"

"Keade." said the woman softly. "Ye are a kind child. Would ye care to see a picture of my grandchildren?"

"Sure!" said Kagome happily as she 'awed' and 'ohed' over the pictures of twin girls.

_**: Two Hours Later :**_

Kagome frowned as she heard rap blaring. Where on earth was it coming from she hated rap! Keade grimaced as she pointed out the window. Headlights could be seen coming from down the street lighting up everything in their path.

"Here they come child." whispered Keade softly.

Kagome's breath caught as the light faded and she could see the crowd of multi-coloured cars of all shapes and sizes. They were so beautiful. Shaking her head Kagome continued to gaze out of the window as men and women stepped out of the cars and poured into the small café.

"Is he here?" asked one man.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at that as murmurs broke out. Who was 'he'? Turning her head back to the window she heard the sound of cars approaching and fast. Shouts of 'their coming!' and 'their here!' broke out among the people. Many of them rushed outside Kagome fallowing behind slowly. She was curious to see the man who demanded such attention.

A group of cars were speeding toward them. In the lead was a beautiful red evil. Dragons etched all down the sides and on the hood. Behind it four more cars al though Kagome barely looked at any of them her eyes glued on the evil. It was the most beautiful car she had ever seen.

"Who is that?" Kagome whispered unaware that she had said it out loud until a tall, neon green haired man turned to her as though she was nuts and said incredibly.

"That's InuYasha!"

Kagome blinked in shock. That was InuYasha? Who knew that the man she was sent her to get would have the hottest car she had ever seen?

"I am so screwed." Kagome whispered as she moved toward her target who pulled his car to a complete stop just outside of the crowd.

Standing slightly back in the crowd that surrounded the car she watched as a white haired man got out. His amber eyes glanced around the crowd while two dog ears on top of his head swivelled. Panic swept through Kagome as she instantly dragged out her phone and punched in the number she knew off by heart. After it rang three times a groggy voice answered.

"_**Kagome?"**_

"Who is he? Why the fuck does he look so much like you?" demanded Kagome holding one hand to her left ear in a feeble hope to drown out the voices.

"_**Ah so you have met this Sesshomaru's half-brother." **_said Sesshomaru's voice amused.

"Half-brother!" screeched Kagome. "He's your fucking half-brother!"

"_**Yes. His mother was a human."**_ said Sesshomaru almost disgustingly.

Kagome glared at the phone before snapping. "I'm human too you know."

A heavy sigh could be heard from the other line as Sesshomaru's voice said. _**"Yes that is true this Sesshomaru has not forgotten. You are however one of the few humans that this Sesshomaru trusts."**_

"Oh." whispered Kagome before dropping her cell phone.

Kikyo stepped out of a ugly hot pink car that Kagome couldn't even begin to name and was now kissing InuYasha. Eyes wide Kagome scrambled for the phone and found it by a man's foot. Picking it up she held it to her ear hearing Sesshomaru's voice calling her name.

"_**Did you just drop this Sesshomaru?"**_ demanded Sesshomaru his voice icily.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she snapped. "I dropped my cell phone… Sesshomaru?"

"_**Yes?"**_ said Sesshomaru.

"We have a major, and I mean _**MAJOR**_ problem!" shouted Kagome.

"_**What is it?"**_ asked Sesshomaru.

"Umm… Kikyo… and your brother-"

"_**Half-brother."**_ interrupted Sesshomaru.

Kagome mentally counted down from a hundred as she said. "Right… _half_-brother is dating my sister."

"_**So?"**_

Kagome nearly lost it. So? She told him her sister was fucking his brother and all he could say was 'so'? What was it with this guy… umm… demon!

"I can't get close to him if she's with him!" warned Kagome.

"_**That does pose a problem."**_ answered Sesshomaru.

"So… what are you going to do about it?" snapped Kagome

"_**Me?"**_ asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome swore. "Yes you! You're the mob boss have her 'whacked', 'hit' or whatever you call it now a days! I don't care!"

"_**This Sesshomaru does not 'whack' or 'hit' people. Just use your feminine charms on him."**_ said Sesshomaru.

"What?" asked Kagome confused.

A sigh could be heard again as Sesshomaru said. _**"Seduce him."**_

"Your own brother?" hissed Kagome angrily.

"_**Yes. This Sesshomaru means to have him home Kagome. So do your duty or you know the consequences." **_said Sesshomaru.

"_Daddy?"_ came a voice over the phone and Kagome's heart leapt.

"_**Yes Rin?"**_ asked Sesshomaru his voice soft.

"_Can I talk to Kagome too?"_

"_**Yes Rin."**_

Kagome smiled as Rin's small voice came on the line.

"_Kagome! Can Rin see you soon?"_

"I'm not sure honey. You have to wait and see. I just have to do a quick favour for your daddy." whispered Kagome mentally cursing Sesshomaru. How dare he use the child as a motivation! That was low… and very cunning.

"_Okay! Bye Kagome! Here you go daddy!"_ said Rin happily as Sesshomaru's voice came on one last time.

"_**I shall call again to check on your work. Do not fail me Kagome."**_

With that the phone went dead. Taking a deep breath Kagome pocked it as she walked forward only to be stopped when a red and brown thing launched itself into her arms.

"Mommy!"


	6. Reviews chapters 1 to 5

_: Wolf :_

_Chris has requested that I do the reviews so here you go. We are going to be updating Love, Lies & Racing ( the SesshomaruXKagome version ). Also Chris will answers the reviews next time and we will take turns okay? The final thing is that these are the reviews for the original story. Not the changes we have made. So if you wrote a review here are my words back to you._

**: For Chapter #1 :**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

_Umm... I'm not sure what to say here because I'm the one who left it._

**: Chapter #2 :**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

_Once again this was me..._

**: Chapter #3 :**

**Mikkey Hodge**

_Okay. Umm that was intresting. "Ehhehehhehe" right back._

**pyrostrykes**

_Thank you for helping Chris with this I know he was really confused._

**young kagome**

_Thanks! I'm glad you like it and hope you like the final version of it._

**: Chapter #4 :**

**dangcingwindforever**

_I have to agree with you. I love SesshomaruXKagome. There my favourite pairings! As for the story I'm sorry but I don't think the plot fits that well with KagomeXSesshomaru although I should just... sorry but I promised Ocean this would be a InuYashaXKagome ( even though I hate them ). I believe however that Chris put on the SesshomaruXKagome on his account as well._

**young kagome**

_I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the changes we made._

**pyrostrykes**

_Very observant. Actually I do have someone in mind who will end up with Sesshomaru. And your right about he can never be alone its just against the laws of nature! I hope you enjoy the changes Chris and I made._

**Mikkey Hodge**

_I hope you enjoy the changes if you liked the old chapters._

**: Chapter #5 :**

**Mikkey Hodge**

_I shall._

**young kagome**

_Thanks for going with it. I hope you like the changes we made._

**Animefancritic**

_Thank you. I hope you also enjoy the changes._

**: Chapter #6 :**

**Mimi**

_Thank you. Your right people can be mean. It actually took Chris a long time to convince me that I should even continue my stories and give him the updation for even this story. So I also hope that people stop being mean._

**Ru-Doragon**

_Thank you for not flaming and I'm glad you would never do anything like that. As your wish is granted Chris and I went back and redid the beginning chapters so they are now the final version of it. I hope you enjoy it and I will have the next chapters for this story out once we have the other version tied with this._

**fg**

_Thanks. I shall keep writing and I hope you keep reading._

**DarkBloodyFangs**

_First things first... I love your name! Seriously! I also thank you for saying that. Your right they are idoits._

**Animefancritic**

_Thank you. So do I._

**Melani**

_Thank you. As for what you say I agree. Anyone who would lie about something like this deserves something extreamely bad. Unfourtanly for me I am at work at the moment and my boss would take deep offence if I wrote what I was thinking for a punishment. So let me put it this way... think vicious, cruel and lots of pain._

**Robin**

_Yes they are. Trust me I was very upset about that. Thank you for liking this story and I hope you like the changes we have made._

**Pianolinist**

_Thank you. It's good to here a review like yours. I hope you enjoy the changes that have been made to it._

**midnightangel16**

_Thank you. I really loved the quote. In fact its up on my wall now. I am also glad that you love the story and I hope you like the changes that Chris and I have made. And I never really thought of her watching us in spirit. Even though knowing her she's probably laughing at Chris and I. She always found us funny when we fought and we have been doing that alot lately. As for the friend trying to reach out to another friend I thank you. Your review was truly inspiring and actually it was the reviews and Chris's constant nagging that convinced me to help him write the rest of this story. So I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again._

_- Wolf_


	7. Watching Him Race Part I I

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #7 - Watching Him Race Part I I**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Disclaimer :**

_Want it? Go back to Chapter #1 because you won't find it here._

**: Author Notes :**

_: Wolf's Notes :_

_I apologize greatly for not updating but I have been in Brazil for the summer and Chris only came to visit me now. So here is a new chapter for you._

_**: Chris's Notes :**_

_**It was all her I swear - points at Wolf -! She's the one that had to go through all that "Lady" training! Okay here's the new chap!**_

**: Watching Him Race Part I I :**

"Hey Shippo!" laughed Kagome as she stared down at the green eyes.

"Mommy!" cried Shippo as he bounced up and down in her arms. "Want to meet my new Daddy? He's really nice! Just swears a lot!"

Kagome stiffened. Should she? I mean she was here to get InuYasha back to his brother. Glancing down at Shippo she sighed heavily as he stared up at her with those big green eyes glistening with unshed tears and his bottom lip trembling.

"Alright." Kagome sighed.

Shippo smiled at once as he bounced out of her arms racing into the crowd. Letting out a gasp Kagome ran after the Kitsune yelling out his name.

"Mommy over here!" came Shippo's voice from behind a large group of would-be racers.

Kagome felt her stomach drop as she saw the group of men and women wearing insanely tight cloths with their hair died neon colours. Surely Shippo's father couldn't be one of these people? Praying to Kami Kagome squeezed in between them letting out the occasional 'excuse me' and 'pardon me'.

"How can this get any worse!" cried Kagome after she felt the twentieth hand brush her ass.

Then it happened…

Kagome wasn't really sure who it was that tripped her all she knew was that she was on a collision course with someone's chest. Letting out a loud scream she fell into the said someone. Only for them both to fall to the ground. The person was underneath her… and was notably male realized Kagome as she felt a hard chest complete with six pack. That and something poking into her stomach.

"_**HENTAI**_!" Kagome screamed as she slapped the owner of the body.

"Bloody hell wench!" snapped the owner of said body the same time as Kagome heard.

"Mommy! You found Daddy!"

No! No! No! This could not be happening! Closing her eyes Kagome let out a breath. Okay so here she was… still laying on top of the man she had just slapped. The one who turned out to be Shippo's adopted father. Now this couldn't get any worse!

"Mommy?" asked the man in shock as Kagome felt a rough hand grab her face and order. "Open your eyes wench!"

Opening her eyes Kagome swore mentally as she stared into a pair of golden eyes that were narrowed dangerously at her. Staring at him a bit longer I noticed the red that had begun to rim his eyes. Beginning to panic Kagome did the one thing she could think of to calm the Hanyou down… she began to pet his dog ears.

The Hanyou closed his eyes in pure bliss as he began to purr causing murmurs to break out in the crowd and Kagome to giggle. Instantly Kagome watched as the Hanyou jerked his ears out of her grasp and levelled her with a glare that could probably cause any normal Ningen to pee themselves. If not for the fact that Kagome had became accustomed to Sesshomaru's own glares. Which were a lot worse then this Hanyou's… unfortunately.

"I'm so, so sorry!" gasped Kagome between fits of giggles at the thought of a Dog Demon purring.

"Stop laughing wench!" spat the Hanyou angrily only to come face-to-face with a figure.

"Stop calling me that! My name is K-Angel! Got it?" yelled Kagome angrily.

"Make me!" shouted the Hanyou back angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and did a 'you-can't-order-me-around' look.

"Ugh! Stupid Hanyou!" shouted Kagome.

"Ugh! Stupid Wench!" mocked the Hanyou at her.

Kagome felt anger fill her before she saw Shippo launching himself onto his adopted dad. The angry Kitsune was punching the Hanyou uselessly as he shouted.

"Don't… call… Mommy… a… Wrench!"

Kagome smiled then at Shippo's mispronunciation of 'wench'. Realizing what she was doing Kagome hide her smile by a scowl as she stared at the Hanyou only then realizing that she still lay sprawled across his body. Letting out a small gasp of surprise Kagome jumped off of him landed on her butt a few inches away.

"About fucking time!" snapped the Hanyou as he slowly sat up. "You weigh a ton!"

Kagome settled an icy glare at Hanyou before snapping. "Well if I hadn't been tripped then I wouldn't have… I do not weigh a ton! I only weigh 110!"

"Feh!" spat the Hanyou angrily as he stared at her for a moment before saying. "You know… you look a lot like Kikyo."

"Well no wonder! I'm her sister!" spat Kagome.

"Sister huh?" asked the Hanyou cockily. "No wonder… your probably both skanks!"

Anger flashed through Kagome then as she spat. "Well you're an ignorant son of a bitch like your brother and no were near as sexy!"

Immediately Kagome regretted her words. Not only had she admitted that she knew Kikyo she also admitted that she knew Sesshomaru and that she thought he was sexy. Ugh! Sesshomaru was going to kill her if he ever found out! Still… who wouldn't have thought he was sexy… well at least till he spoke.

_: FLASHBACK :_

"_Kagura Rime! Open this door this instant or so help me I'll break it down myself!" I shouted as I continued to bang on the solid wood door._

_I could hear shuffling inside as the door opened up a crack a red eye peering out._

"_Umm… Kagome this might not be a go-" started Kagura only for me to push open the door._

_I stormed into the room and glared at her before yelling. "What's the big idea? First you set me up with that loser Koga then you just take off and finally you won't let me into my own hotel room!"_

_That was when the bathroom door opened and I saw him. He stood there dressed in a mere lowly towel with his wet hair trailing down his chest. His golden eyes met mine and I shivered as I stared into the icy eyes that seemed to stare right through me. His elf ears stuck out as well as his blue crescent moon on his forehead. But the thing that stuck out the most was the two magenta streaks on his cheeks. Letting my gaze wander I realized he had them on his wrists, ankles and hips._

"_Umm… Kagome? This is…" started Kagura nervously before finishing with. "Sesshomaru Taisho."_

_I spun around instantly pinning the Wind Demon with my blue eyes. How could this man really be Seshomaru Taisho the famous mobster? I thought all mobsters were supposed to be some over weight, old guy who are half-bald and go around saying words like 'whacked' and 'hit'._

_Glancing back at the man in the towel I mentally whistled. Nope! Not a single ounce of fat… he was all lean and well defined. And obviously worked out from his six pack and muscles. Taking a much needed breath of air I looked at Kagura again before asking._

"_Sesshomaru Taisho? As in the mob boss Sesshomaru Taisho?"_

_Kagura blushed horribly as she whispered. "Yes?"_

"_And why exactly is he in my bedroom?" I asked sweetly._

"_Well…" whispered Kagura softly as she shifted nervously under my icy stare. "You see… about that… umm…"_

"_We had sex." came the cold merciless voice._

_I spun around to face Sesshomaru before going back to Kagura then to him again. Finally I demanded._

"_Ugh! Get out of my bedroom!"_

_That was when I felt myself being pinned to the wall by a very angry Taiyoukai. Sure I knew I had stepped over the bounds but hey I figured I was going to die so why not go out with a bang!_

"_Let go of my jackass! This is my room and I want you out!"_

"_How dare you order this Sesshomaru around!" spat Sesshomaru showing off his long fangs._

"_What are you a fucking Vampire?" I snapped angrily beginning to hate my big mouth._

"_This Sesshomaru is a Dog Demon not a Vampire."_

"_Could've fooled me!"_

"_Would you two knock it off!" shouted Kagura her voice echoing through the now silent room._

_I could feel myself being let go as I fell to the ground rubbing my now sore throat. Taking a breath I pointed at Sesshomaru and said loudly._

"_He started it!"_

"_I don't fucking care!" shouted Kagura causing me to shut my mouth._

_If there was one thing I knew it was that Kagura never swore unless she was extremely mad. Which by the glares that Sesshomaru and I were receiving was now. We watched her silently as Kagura smiled then._

"_Okay well Kagome… Sesshomaru and I have been dating for the past two and a half years." whispered Kagura. "And he just asked me to marry him."_

"_What!" I shouted._

"_And it gets better! I'm pregnant!"_

"_Your what?" I shouted again only to be hit on the head._

"_Watch your tongue Ningen. Your voice hurts this Sesshomaru's ears."_

"_Why I autta-"_

"_Kagome Higurashi!" shouted Kagura in a scolding tone._

_I bit my tongue then and lowered my head in shame then jerked my head up when I heard her next words._

"_Don't worry… I'm sure you'll both be best friends!"_

"_Yeah right." I mumbled._

_: END FLASHBACK :_

Kagome swore lightly. Man if only she knew that day that in fact her and Sesshomaru would become close. Taking a deep sigh she winced as she felt ten claws dig into her forearms as she was jerked her head up. Staring into the Hanyou's eyes she heard him demand.

"How do you know that damn bastard?"

Holding back a shiver at his icy voice Kagome whispered. "I was friends with Kagura."

"That whore!" spat the Hanyou then. "Let me guess you're a whore just like her."

Kagome froze then with disgust written across her face. "I would never had betrayed my husband! What Kagura did was disgusting why the fuck do you think I was there and helped Sesshomaru get custody of Rin!"

"Rin?" asked the Hanyou confused then.

"Yeah Rin!" Kagome shouted. "Your niece! My god child!"

The Hanyou blinked as he took a step back. "I have a niece?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before asking. "Yeah… didn't you realize?"

"No." whispered the Hanyou softly then as he said. "What does she look like?"

Kagome took out her cell phone then and handed it to the Hanyou watching him closely. He stared at the phone for a few moments before handing it back. Kagome glanced at the picture and smiled… it was of last year Christmas. The day when Kagome had given Rin the beautiful silver dog.

_: FLASHBACK :_

"_He's so pretty!" shouted Rin as she twirled around her black hair gleaming._

_I grinned as I watched her smile at the dog. "What are you going to call him?"_

"_I'm going to call him… Fluffy after Daddy!"_

_I could hear Sesshomaru groan behind me as I smiled at the mobster. Here he was in all his glory ( in other words in his black, silk, pyjama pants and nothing else ) finding out that a puppy was going to be named after him._

"_Thank you Kagome!" shouted Rin happily._

"_Yes thank you Kagome." said Sesshomaru softly. "You have been of great assistance to this Sesshomaru."_

_I smiled then and did the peace sign happily. "No problem! You guys are like my family!"_

_: END FLASHBACK :_

"Whose the dog?" asked a voice startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Umm… his name is Fluffy." whispered Kagome. "I bought it for her that year."

"You did?" asked the Hanyou shocked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

The Hanyou was silent for a moment as he stood up slowly from his kneeling position. Bringing Kagome along with him. Wincing at the claws still in her arms she watched as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Do you like each other?" he asked curiously.

Kagome's face turned red then as she stared at Shippo confused before asking. "Why?"

"Well… cuz… your hugging!"

Instantly the Hanyou let go of Kagome as she gasped at the pain. Warm liquid flowed down her arms as Kagome stared at the Hanyou confused for a moment. His face was lit up by a faint pink blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Umm… my name's InuYasha." said the Hanyou softly.

"Well it's nice to-" started Kagome before she was cut off by a "I challenge you to a race!"

Freezing Kagome swore in both English and Japanese as she recognized the voice that had spoken. Only one thing was in her mind now…

What's _he_ doing here?


	8. Watching Him Race Part I I I

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #8 - Watching Him Race Part I I I**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: Disclaimer :**

_Want it? Go back to Chapter #1 because you won't find it here._

**: Author Notes :**

_: Wolf's Notes :_

_So I am once again back in Canada again. I recommend going to Brazil because it is truly amazing… the locals are fantastic people and have amazing stories and culture to share with you. As a final note we ( Chris and I ) would like to dedicate this chapter to Vegetaboi4life who was extremely patient with us as we fought over the beginning scene in this chapter. I know it is shorter then the other ones but we wanted to get it out for all you readers who were waiting for it. Hopefully we will have the next chapter out by next Tuesday before I return to school full time again. Thank you._

_**: Chris's Notes :**_

_**Okay have to admit here… this story scares the shit out of me. I've read what is going to happen and we are currently just 'twiking' it up. So hope your all happy! Oh… our updates might be a little slow as Wolf can't type after she fell out of a tree and had her right shoulder sliced open. So I will be typing… and I'm err… slow.**_

**: Watching Him Race Part I I I :**

Thankful for the fact that Shippo was hiding her face Kagome swore softly. Why did Koga have to be here of all places? Taking a deep breath she heard InuYasha yelling at the Wolf Demon… wait… Wolf Demon? Shippo shivered then as he held onto Kagome's face for dear life breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

"It's him!" Shippo squeaked.

"It's who?" asked Kagome confused. "You mean Koga?"

Shippo nodded slowly as he whispered in a low voice. "K-koga is the one who sent that Wolf Demon at me."

Kagome blinked. It was Koga? Koga had been the one to send the demons after Shippo? How could anyone do that to such a cute little boy? Feeling a flash of anger fill her Kagome spun facing the man who had once held her heart. Giving him a icy glare she shouted loudly.

"You sent a Wolf Demon after a _Child_?"

Koga froze as he stared at her with a deer caught in the headlight look on his face. Smiling weakly he stammered.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"That's not the point! How dare you try to harm a child Koga! God! Your such a asshole! I can't believe I ever went out with you! If I hadn't been there then-" started Kagome only to be cut off by angry voice.

"You sent a Demon after Shippo?" demanded InuYasha.

Kagome stared at the angry Hanyou. His eyes were almost fully red now. Letting out a stream of air Kagome watched as InuYasha punched Koga in the jaw. The Wolf Demon collapsed under the blow. Using his clawed hand Koga wiped away the blood that dotted his jaw.

"He insulted my mate!" snapped Koga in defence from the ground. "No one insults Ayame-"

Kagome's anger spiked then as she cut off Koga. "Ayame? Ayame! You took Ayame for a mate!"

Koga nodded weakly as Kagome felt her miko powers spike around her. Only to be stopped when she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. Turning around Kagome saw InuYasha shaking his head at her. Drawing back her powers Kagome let her anger vanish as she concentrated on the warm hand on her shoulder. It was sending a calming feeling through out her and she couldn't help but wonder why that was.

"No… I will solve this on the track. Right Koga? You wanted a shot at me… so come and get it." said InuYasha his voice icy.

Koga jumped to his feet then as he pointed at Kagome and InuYasha. "Your going to lose InuYasha! No one has ever beat me-"

"That's a lie!" shouted Shippo angrily then as he said the words that Kagome had prayed no one would ever say. "Mommy beat you loads of time! She's the best racer ever!"

Koga glared at Shippo then as he snapped. "Yeah that was before she made her stupid-"

"Do you want to race or not?" demanded InuYasha angrily cutting Koga off.

Koga glanced at InuYasha and nodded. "Yes! To the bridge and back! If I win then you hand over Shippo!"

"And when I win?" demanded InuYasha.

"I'll give you my car." said Koga softly.

InuYasha smirked then as Kagome said hotly. "You better not lose."

Shaking her head Kagome watched as the two street racers moved toward their cars.

_**: InuYasha :**_

I'm not really sure about what caused me to challenge Koga to a race. It was just something about knowing that Koga had dated that wench… what was her name? I searched my memory and came up blank. Shippo had only called her 'Mommy' and Koga had never said her name. Picturing her blue eyes I turned the key smiling as my car started instantly. I wondered if she likes cars…

_: FLASHBACK :_

_Koga nodded weakly as I felt miko powers spike suddenly. Pain filled me as I searched out where they were coming from only to realize they were coming from the woman. A sudden desire to get her to stop filled me as I lightly touched her shoulder. I watched as her big blue eyes turned to me. Shaking my head I felt her powers drain away as she slightly leaned into my touch._

"_No… I will solve this on the track." I said to her before looking at Koga. "Right Koga? You wanted a shot at me… so come and get it."_

_Koga jumped to his feet where I had knocked him down as he pointed at us. "Your going to lose InuYasha! No one has ever beat me-"_

"_That's a lie!" came Shippo's voice angrily._

_I glanced at Shippo curiously. What did he mean by that? Who had defeated the new comer? Searching my memory I came up empty. Nope no one had ever beat Koga since his sudden appearance in the street racing world. Which explained why he wanted to beat me so bad as I was known as the greatest street racer of all time._

"_Mommy beat you loads of time!" finished Shippo._

_I raised an eyebrow at that as I jerked my gaze to the now pale miko. She had beat Koga in a race? When? How? When? When had this miko beat Koga in a race? Suddenly the urge to show the miko that I could beat Koga too filled me._

"_Yeah that was before she made her stupid-"_

"_Do you want to race or not?" I demanded angrily._

_: END FLASHBACK :_

InuYasha watched as a woman walked in between the two cars. Raising her arms she brought them down just in time for both cars to speed off. Letting out a smile InuYasha's car was in front of Koga's. Picking up speed InuYasha focused on the race and the feeling of freedom that coursed through his veins. He was free…

_**: Kagome :**_

Kagome gazed at the well lit street. Where were they? Shivering she hugged Shippo tighter praying that InuYasha was as good of a racer that Shippo said. Staring at the road Kagome's pulse jumped as twin white lights appeared on the end of the road.

"How?" gasped Shippo.

Kagome jerked her gaze to the kitsune as she asked. "What is it?"

Shippo stared in shock. "That's…"


	9. Watching Him Race Part I V

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #9 - Watching Him Race Part I V**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Want it? Go back to Chapter #1 because you won't find it here._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I apologize deeply for this chapter taking so long for us to write. My teachers found it necessary to give me five ISUs (Independent Study Units). One for Physics, two for Chemistry, one for Math and one for English. Then my exams came up as well as one of my friends deciding that she was going to send me a virus just to see if it truly would appear as a torch on your computer screen when you open it. I have come here to tell you yes it does._

_On a lighter note my new classes (Psychology, Sociology, Anthropology, Architecting, Interior Design and Gym) are relatively easy ones for me and three of my four teachers do not believe in giving any homework so our updating should be faster now. Although since the virus destroyed all of our hard drive we have been forced to rewrite these chapters from memory. Something that is harder then it would appear. Especially since neither me or Chris has read the rest of this story in a few months. I shall try to stay to the original plot as much as possible._

_Thank you to all who reviewed._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry for this being so late! It was both of our faults this time. You see I got married at 6:00 pm on September 14**__**th**__**, 2007 ( no… not to Wolf, although I wish it was ) and let's just say it has not been going well. I have learned something though… no man should get married when he is 20. So I was on my honeymoon… which my "wife" decided to spend with multiple guys. Then we got some virus… it was cool! It was like a torch and it "burned" away all your files. Even more amusing was when Wolf cried and banged her head against the desk shouting out "Why! Why do you hate me so?". Lol!**_

_**BTW I wrote most of this chapter, sure its crappy; but I tried okay!**_

**: : : Watching Him Race Part I V : : :**

Squinting to make out who was in the lead Kagome's stomach dropped as a green car appeared. Oh shit! Koga was in the lead! How had this happen? Surely for all InuYasha's talk he would have been able to beat Koga. Sure Kagome knew he wasn't the easiest to beat still… InuYasha had seemed so confident!

Taking a breath she shut her eyes tightly before opening them again, praying she had seen wrong. No there it was again, the green car speeding toward them, a flash of red behind it. Shippo clung to Kagome tighter as they watched shocked as the flash of red hit a ramp and was launched in the air. InuYasha's car flew in the air landing in front of Koga's before sliding to a stop just ahead of them.

"He did it." gasped Kagome relief rushing through her.

Shippo stared at his new friend confused for a moment before saying. "Daddy always wins!"

Kagome almost glared at the little boy before she turned back to the car were InuYasha was stepping out proudly from the car. Clapping a few people on his back he made his way over to Kagome, a cocky smile on his face. Anger flashed through Kagome as she stared at that smile as he said.

"Told you I'd win."

Glaring at InuYasha, Kagome snapped coldly. "Yeah, I'm impressed you won. After all you drive like a rookie."

_**: : : InuYasha : : :**_

"…_you drive like a rookie…"_

InuYasha stared at the girl his mouth wide open. A rookie? She thought he drove like a rookie? Who the fuck was she to tell him he drove like a rookie? Glaring at her he growled out.

"What do you mean like a rookie?"

The woman damn her just smirked as she said loudly. "Koga has obviously gone down in his driving capability since I knew him. Otherwise he would have never lost to such a immature racer."

Anger flashed through InuYasha then as he stared at the only woman… no person he could think of who had ever insulted his driving skills. Who the fuck did she think she was with her cocky attitude and sexy body… wait… no! He meant with her stupid body… that seemed made for a guy just to grab her and…

"Is your IQ so low that you can't even say a retort?" demanded the woman. "Come now, I was sure that you would have been a good racer but after what I saw… I feel ashamed just to be called a racer like you. I mean your so pathetic-"

InuYasha stared at the woman tuning out the rest of her comment as she stormed off. Wow… who the hell was she? Taking a breath he stared at Shippo who was also looking at the woman in shock. Taking a deep breath InuYasha leaned down picking up Shippo before turning back to his car watching disgusted as Kikyo marched up to him her breasts hanging out of the thing she called a top.

"Inu baby! I saw your race you were amazing how about a victory celebration?" whispered Kikyo huskily.

InuYasha stared at the straight haired, brown eyed woman. Her bones stuck out from her flesh thanks to that new diet she was on. Suddenly a image of a pair of blue eyes connected to a drop-dead sexy body and wavy, black hair. Shaking his head InuYasha glared at Kikyo before snapping.

"Thanks but no thanks I have no need for skanks."

Kikyo's mouth opened wide and closed giving her the appearance of a gaping fish as she gasped out. "What?"

"I think you heard me." finished InuYasha as he shoved Shippo in the passenger seat before jumping into his own seat.

Starting the engine InuYasha took off into the night heading for home. Puzzled as to why he just turned down some free and hot sex as well as… he forgot to get paid! Fuck! Mentally slapping himself InuYasha swore as loud as he could at the knowledge that he had left behind the bets he would have received for winning the race.

"Are you okay Daddy?" asked Shippo softly, concern etched in his voice.

InuYasha shook his head at the question… somehow he didn't think he would be okay again until he figure out what was with that woman.

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

Kagome slammed the door to her room before resting her head against it and swearing loudly. How could she have just done that? She just blew the only chance of seducing InuYasha out the window! Ugh! Sesshomaru was not going to be pleased… closing her eyes she thought back onto what had happened.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

"_He did it." gasped Kagome relief rushing through her._

_Shippo stared at his new friend confused for a moment before saying. "Daddy always wins!"_

_Kagome almost glared at the little boy before she turned back to the car were InuYasha was stepping out proudly from the car. Clapping a few people on his back he made his way over to Kagome, a cocky smile on his face. Anger flashed through Kagome as she stared at that smile as he said._

"_Told you I'd win."_

_Glaring at InuYasha, Kagome snapped coldly. "Yeah, I'm impressed you won. After all you drive like a rookie."_

_She wasn't sure why she said it but it seemed to be the only thing to say about his driving. Sure Kagome knew it wasn't true in fact InuYasha drove so well he probably could beat out every driver she's ever raced against but still. How dare he be so cocky! Didn't he realize that that move was stupid and irresponsible and could have gotten him killed! Not that she cared or anything… but still!_

_InuYasha's mouth dropped open then as he gasped out. "What do you mean like a rookie?"_

_Kagome frowned having the sudden urge to make him as angry as he made her. "Koga has obviously gone down in his driving capability since I knew him. Otherwise he would have never lost to such a immature racer."_

_InuYasha's eyes narrowed at her then before they widened in what could only be labelled as shock. Frowning again Kagome continued on, her anger and… worry? Shock filtered through Kagome then as she realized that yes she had been worried about InuYasha. Something that shouldn't have happened. Closing her eyes she opened them again before snapping out._

"_Is your IQ so low that you can't even say a retort? Come now, I was sure that you would have been a good racer but after what I saw… I feel ashamed just to be called a racer like you. I mean your so pathetic that you would risk your life in a race just to show off for your fans. That was irresponsible and stupid… on second thought that suits you. What would have happened if you lost you idiot? Did you ever think of that? You had Shippo's life on the line! God! You such an asshole! You had me worried! Worried! For you! Damn you!" With that Kagome turned on her heel and stalked away leaving the street racer staring after her in shock._

_**: : : End of Flashback : : :**_

Frowning to herself Kagome locked the door before moving toward the bed. Jumping on it Kagome buried her head in the pillow and let out a scream of rage. What was with that stupid racer? Closing her eye Kagome fell into a restless sleep, golden eyes haunting her dreams.


	10. Memories Sesshomaru

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #10 - Memories: Sesshomaru**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_We (Chris and Wolf) do not get paid for this Fanfiction nor do we own any part of InuYasha._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_This chapter is mainly just Sesshomaru's flashbacks and his feelings. So you can skip it if you wish to… it is up to you. However I would like to take this time to apologize we've had a busy year, though I know that is not much of a reason. But here are some of the things that had happened:_

_September - Chris got married_

_October - I got married_

_October - Chris's birthday_

_November - Amanda dies (my cousin's girlfriend and one of my friends)_

_November - Jen (jarrod's (the one who lost his girlfriend) sister) got married to Ray_

_December - I was in the hospital after my "friend" fed me strawberries which I am EXTREMELY allergic too. Ended up there for THREE WEEKS!!_

_January - EXAMS_

_February - Chris was found beaten and was placed in the hospital… the doctors said little chance of recovery (he did recover however ever and is now out of the hospital and in a wheelchair)_

_April - My husband died (car crash in Greece (where he lived… note that like Chris's this was an arranged marriage and I was told me point blank that he had no desire to spend any time with me and promptly moved back home. I am in Canada. So as you can gather was not really upset because we said maybe twenty words to each other before "I do".) he died with his girlfriend.)_

_May - My brithday_

_May - Justin got married to Colleen (and baby Kai! He's so KAWAII!!)_

_June - EXAMS_

_July - Aunt Olwyn's surgery_

_July - Camping_

_July - My brother Chanse's third birthday_

_I also want to give a "best wishes" to my mother who is going in for surgery on August 12__th__ to have a organ placed back in the right location (she was injured and her organ was forced into a hernia that had just been removed so the space was still there and the organ is now beginning to strangulate.). I wish you the best of luck… since you banned me from saying anything since you are panicking but I know you read this fan fiction. So good luck mom, since I will be watching the boys (my brothers)._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Ok, sorry about the lateness but as Wolf stated above I was in the hospital. Some of you may have heard about it on the news. About a severe beating in Toronto outside Club Night (our friend owns it). What happened was I was helping as a bouncer. When a few johns in the club where getting cruel with some women I kicked them out. They weren't happy and broke or fractured almost every bone in my body when I left later that night. I was unconscious for six weeks before recovering and have been out of the hospital since July 28**__**th**__**, and in this stupid ass wheelchair! I have the ability to speak (the unwired my jaw) and can move my right arm with little difficulty. My legs are still in casts as well as my left arm so Wolf is typing this for me. They (doctors, how I hate them) have no idea if I will be able to walk again though they say I have a 65 chance that I will. So hopefully in three weeks they will take me out of these casts and I get crutches. I have already started my physiotherapy and it has been going well. Also I wrote this chapter when Wolf was in the hospital so I hope you like it.**_

**: : : Memories: Sesshomaru : : :**

Sesshomaru frowned glancing at the child in his arms before back at the window. It had been a long time since the Demon had to hold his daughter like this. A long time since Rin had had this nightmare. The same one that plagued Sesshomaru everyday. The nightmare of Kagura coming to take her away from him.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand through Rin's hair lightly. Black hair… the only thing the young Demoness had inherited from her mother. Frowning Sesshomaru thought about everything that had happened to Rin since her mother left.

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_I stared as Kagura stared at our child with hatred and disgust as she stood before us. Rin clutched my hand tighter tears threatening to spill from her eyes as I glanced down at her. Wordless questions filled her eyes as she glanced up at me before turning back to her mother._

"_Mommy?" whispered Rin unsure._

_Kagura sneered at our daughter before she demanded. "So I suppose you're here to 'comfort' Kagome when Naraku wins?"_

_Raising a eyebrow slightly at the way Kagura said 'comfort' I merely shook my head. I had every confidence that Kagome would win this race. After all she held the record for winning every race in the past two seasons._

"_Well if it isn't the skank now?" sneered Kagura then._

_I jerked my attention to Kagome who stood beside me. Mildly I wondered when she had arrived and why I had never sensed her presence. Kagome kneeled down to Rin then and smiled sweetly. Watching as my daughter launched herself in the young racer's arms, Kagome hugged her._

"_Hey Rin! Did you like the race?" asked Kagome softly._

_Rin nodded excitedly as she hugged Kagome and said. "Rin love it!"_

"_So bitch your already taking my place. Tell me husband is Kagome as good as fuck as me?" Kagura sneered._

_Kagome stood up then and smiled sweetly at Kagura as she said happily. "Oh Kagura I didn't see you there! You look so different when your not flat on your back with a random guy over you!"_

_I nearly smiled at that. Sure I knew that Kagome's insult wasn't the best but it was a far better then Kagome's original innocent and naive comments. Naïve that has long since vanished since Kagura's betrayal. Smiling I watched as Kagura's face turned red with fury before she snapped._

"_You one to talk whore!"_

_Smiling sweetly again Kagome said happily. "I may be a whore but at least I'm a whore with taste… apposed to you who will sleep with anything that has a dick."_

"_Why you-" started Kagura again only to be cut off._

"_You know you might want to go check up on Naraku… I hear he's quite angry about losing to me… again." sneered Kagome. "After all he had a fourteenth place finish today… that was just horrible."_

_Storming away, Kagura shouted back loudly. "One day I am going to kill you!"_

"_Look forward to it sweety!" shouted Kagome after her before finishing off with. "You know I here Kaguya in the area I'm sure she would love to visit you!"_

_I stared as Kagura flinched and seemed to run away. Leaving me with the mild question on who was this 'Kaguya' and why did it appear as though Kagura was afraid of her?_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

Sesshomaru frowned realizing that he had never learned of who this Kaguya was. Even though he had questioned Kagome multiple times on different occasions the Miko refused to give any information. Shoving that thought aside, Sesshomaru thought about Rin's next birthday.

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_Rin smiled happily as she ran from animal to animal staring with wide eyed wonder. I watched mildly amused as Kagome ran with her smirking and laughing. Today was Rin's birthday and I had rented out the entire zoo for a day. Smiling I watched as they petted everything from the Armadillos and to the Zebras._

"_Daddy, daddy this is so much fun!" laughed Rin as she jumped up and down acting like a Kangaroo._

_I nodded as Kagome walked over to me smiling before her cell phone rang. The familiar tune of "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace filter through the air._

"_**I will not die I'll wait here for you I feel alive when you're beside me**_

_**I will no die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying."**_

_Raising an eyebrow I watched as Kagome blushed and answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_My eyebrow raised higher at that. Whose voice was that? It was musical but held the authority of a being in power. However all in all it was a female voice._

"_I didn't think you wanted to know about her. I know you and Kagura didn't get along."_

"_**That does not matter now… I heard she threatened you again in this true?"**_

"_Yes." said Kagome softly._

_I frowned, Kagome had been threatened again and she never told me? Why not? She knew I thought of her as my ward and a member of my pack. So as a Alpha Male it was my duty to protect her._

"_**She shall face me if she raises her hand to you again." **__came the voice. __**"I shall pass my message along personally about not threatening those under my protection."**_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

Frowning Sesshomaru blocked out the thoughts of the mysterious Kaguya and instead thought on his brother. InuYasha… how long had it been since he had last seen him? Did he even know that this Sesshomaru had taken a wife and now had an heir? Closing his eyes again Sesshomaru thought back on when he found out that he had to find his brother.

**: : : Flashback : : :**

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" shouted a voice._

_I glanced around my office mildly looking for the voice before slapping my neck. Withdrawing my hand I watched as a flattened flea demon fell his whiskers twitching. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance at my father's old advisor I watched as he hopped onto the desk and began jumping up and down._

"_Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! I've finally found you!" shouted Myoga._

_Narrowing my eyes at the flea demon I watched amused as he swallowed heavily before babbling. "I have the will your father left you. It seems that half of the company in fact went to you younger brother InuYasha."_

"_Half of the company?" I growled out my eyes flashing red._

"_It would seem so. It also seems that on his twenty-first birthday InuYasha will inherit the rest of the company unless you acknowledge him as your brother." finished Myoga._

"_Fine." I said sharply. "I will just write an acknowledging letter in the newspaper about InuYasha."_

"_I'm afraid that wouldn't work Sesshomaru-sama… you see it has to be face to face." said Myoga. "That was clearly illustrated in the will and need I remind you that Master InuYasha turns twenty-one in two months time."_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

Sesshomaru bared his fangs. If it hadn't been for that will he would never have contacted Kagome and sent her to New York. Glancing at the calendar Sesshomaru frowned. It was only four weeks until InuYasha's twenty-first birthday. He hoped that Kagome would not fail before then.


	11. Reviews chapters 6 to 10

Ok! Since it is now Chap 11 I am on review duty for the past few chapters! So here we go!

Chris

_**Chapter #6**_

**Theresa**

_Thanks!_

**midnightangel16**

_Wow you almost have the same nickname as Wolf... cool! Thank you for the quote it helped us get through the hard times... we even have it up on our fridge (which is an honour believe me!). As for the story we won't stop it... Wolf's kinda just in a funk right now where she sucks at writing... believe me. We hope to have a new chapter soon, since she went racing last night and since then has been typing like crazy._

**Pianolinist**

_Yah! Someone called me a "great author" in your face! Haha! I am victorious! On a more serious note... wow thanks for the review my ego went up ten points and Wolf blushed for the entire day (it was the first time I've ever seen her blush way to go!)._

**Robin**

_Yah they are believe me. Glad you like the story!_

**Melani**

_Thanks for the sympathy, I hate pity and trust me its really annoying (expecially now that I'm stuck in this fucking chair!). So I thank you for your review... see I can be nice Wolf!_

**Animefancritic**

_Wow, I was panicing when I read your name and figured you were going to flame me but I'm thankful for your review!_

**DarkBloodyFangs**

_First off I have a couple things to say... I LOVE your name! It rocks! Yes they are idoits... I already got into a fist fight once when a co-worker accused me of lying to get some time off... which was stupid because it was in the freakin PAPER!_

**fg**

_COOL! THANKS!!_

**Ru-Dragon**

_Thanks, yes it is a inu/kag and I can't remember if we changed them after chap six or what... hmm... I will have to check on that but I know we revised them._

**mimi**

_Yes they can. Umm... the story will have to end sometime though trust me... I know Wolf's reading one story that is on the third part and the author has written over FOUR HUNDRED FREAKIN CHAPTERS!! I personally don't have that kind of patiance so the story will end... just not for a while. As for people stop being mean... not yet but soon I hope._

_**Chapter #7**_

**blackwolf15**

_Ok!_

**Vegetaboi4life**

_No it wasn't Naraku... he does however appear again (did anyone really think we were finished with him yet) and their will be a BIG surprise when he does!_

**Animefancritic**

_Ok, no scary review yet... my heart just goes crazy every time your name comes up... eek! Yah it is suspensful isn't it? Do you know that Wolf wouldn't tell me who it was UNTILL she updated? Seriously she blocked out the name!_

**young kagome**

_I think it was Koga wasn't it -glances at Wolf for confirmation- Yep it was Koga!_

**FeuBrillant**

_She stopped it there because her teacher (whose reading this story, don't know why though) that she needed to have more suspensful endings to keep people intrested._

**Inu13**

_Correct! It was Koga... and we did update again!_

_**Chapter #8**_

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

_Hey! I remember this one... her friends (can't remember their names) ended up going under her name and leaving this review. They had no idea at the time that Wolf is the author though. It was funny when they found out. They actually sat beside her and made her type out the next chapter... haha!... Then they made me edit it... -sighs-_

**ammiey**

_I believe InuYasha won the race. Yep, I'm right... Kagome doesn't start racing for a while yet and her first race is against... haha you thought I'd tell you didn't you. Nope. My lips are sealed... that and the fact that Wolf won't tell anyone what she has planned... other then the fact that Kagome will be shot. So theres your hint for future chapters._

**jamie**

_Ok! We wil try._

**Vegetaboi4life**

_No, problem... so what did we do again?... my brain is killing me trying to remember what happened in these chapters! UGH!_

**young kagome**

_Yah! You were right! It was a really, REALLY good guess and paid off. We will TRY and update soon._

**Inu13**

_Really? You can't guess... I remember reading it and thinking that Kagome was going to fall into InuYasha's arms and -cough- thank -cough- him for winning. Wolf just said I was sick when I suggested it though... -sighs-_

**Maruading Storyteller**

_Sorry about ending it there but we wanted suspensful. What does "ja" mean anyways?_

_**Chapter #9**_

**young kagome**

_You will find out soon -spooky laughter- VERY soon._

_**TheHybrid02**_

_Hey! I hate the bitch so does Wolf... besides if we didn't put alot of Kikyo bashing in the beginning the end of the story wouldn't be as cool._

**KagsYasha**

_Ok!_

**pyane-shiory**

_Ok, I'm confused... more what exactly?_

_**Chapter #10**_

**dark-evil-angel12**

_I think Wolf said she was going to as soon as she was finished. I know she wrote down your email adress and wrote down a BIG reminder (I mean close to three inches worth of letter hieght)._

**young kagome**

_Most of the married people are happy. Minus me... stupid bitch/skank/whore. Sorry really don't like her and am praying for a divorce. As for the pity I won't come and kill you... or will I? Mwahahaha! No, I won't. It's just annoying that now that I am stuck in this wheelchair people always stare at you like a) you have some deadly desiese and if they come near you they will get it aswell and be stuck in a wheelchair too or b) with pity and think you can't do anything. Which is annoying... believe me, most people won't even let me get my own drinks. Though the not having alchohal is killing me (on an advrage day in the fridge we have beer and water so I pretty much live on it) so I miss it now that I can't mix my pills with it or bad things happen._


	12. Distractions

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #12 - Distractions**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Other then owning my Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Naraku Plushie I, Wolf do not own any characters in this story minus some of the original ones._

**: : : Dedication : : :**

_Chris dedicates this chapter to __young kagome__, while Wolf dedicates this chapter to all those who helped her mother through her surgery... thanks to all of you for being so helpful through mom's hard time!_

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I found myself in a severe writer's block that ended with me unable to work on any of my stories. Thankfully some ideas came to me last night at the races which was filled with cautions and injuries. Complete with a car flipping over and another on fire. Of course for some strange reason I got inspiration for this story and ended up writing nearly the entire story on a paper napkin._

_Oh to all those who wanted to know or were curious mom's surgery went well, even with a few complications. When on the table Dr. Lozon discovered that she had five hernias instead of the one they new about. Which had forced some of her organs out of place. After seven hours of surgery and a lot of panicing on my part, mom was sent to her room and filled with morphine. From there we were able to visit her and now she is home and able to move. Although one of her incisions is currently infected and was chemically cleaned last thursday. She sends out thanks to all those people who stopped by to see her and sent out well wishes as do I._

_In other news, school starts tomorrow for my brothers and Wednesday I am going to Barrie for my Military Testing. If I am accepted then I will start in January to September and be a part of our Military Co-op at our school. Which has me highly excited since the military has been my dream since I was eight. Next chapter I will tell you how it went. My first day of school starts on Wednesday and I once again have the "Evil Teacher from Hell" in other words, the teacher who is currently one of my readers and pushes me constantly to update. So I would suspect that as long as he doesn't give me a lot of homework I will be updating at least once a month... maybe more. Work starts again on the seventh so expect me to write shorter chapters since I have been off for two months and have been warned that I will be overworked the first month I am back as revenge._

_Thank you all,_

_Wolf_

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Yah! Go Mrs. McKee you rule! Anyways good luck Wolf since I'm not likely to see you (she's staying with her parents so she can take care of her brothers while her mother is healing). Oh I dedicate this chapter to **__**young kagome**__** for her amazing review! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!**_

**: : : Distractions : : :**

InuYasha was still in shock as he started at the black haired man before him. Dark brown hair was pulled into a dragon's tail at the base of his neck as Miroku Van Doren stared at me with his violet eyes. The half-Asian half-Romanian man was my best friend since I had moved here to New York after a fight with my brother. Beside him sat the object that had caused him to go into shock. A beautiful woman with long black hair up in a high ponytail, brown eyes and a figure that rivalled that of a Amazon... the woman who had slapped me less then a minute ago.

"What the fuck was that for?" demanded InuYasha his voice rough from lack of sleep.

Sleep that had been haunted with erotic dreams of... her. Who the fuck was that damn miko who Shippo called "mom"? When the fuck had they met anyways? A blow to the back of his head jerked InuYasha out of his thoughts as he once more focused on his best friends before him.

"What the fuck?" demanded InuYasha again as he glared at them.

"That was for ignoring us InuYasha!" snapped the woman her eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "How dare you just stand there and ignore us when we are trying to talk to you!"

"Sorry Sango." mumbled InuYasha then causing both friends to freeze.

Staring at InuYasha with wide eyes they glanced at each other a single thought running through their heads. What had caused InuYasha to be so out of it that he actually apologized, something he hadn't done since the day they had met him. Frowning Sango stared at InuYasha some more before turning to her boyfriend Miroku. A perverted grin adorned her boyfriend's handsome features as he stared at InuYasha. Inwardly groaning she whacked him over the head again before demanding loudly.

"What is on your mind?"

A pained groan tore loose from InuYasha's throat then as he stared at Sango before saying. "It's that stupid girl from the race! Ever since I met her she has been haunting me! I swear I'm going to die from exhaustion..."

"So why don't you sleep my friend?" asked Miroku his eyes filled with concern and understanding. "Surely if you just go to bed and close your eyes you would be asleep."

"It's not that I can't sleep its that-" InuYasha trailed off as he once again lost his train of thought, images of the dreams that had been haunting him once again coming to mind.

"InuYasha, just go to sleep!" snapped Sango then glaring at her friend. "You look like your going to fall down!"

Glaring at the ex-Tajiya, InuYasha snapped at Sango. "Easy for you to say Sango! You don't have to deal with a raging hard on in the morning!"

Dead silence answered this comment as InuYasha realized then that screaming such a announcement in the middle of McDonalds was probably not the smartest move. Everyone was staring at him, their eyes wide as InuYasha stood from his seat, a quarter- pounder laying forgotten in his hand. Smiling weakly InuYasha listened to all the screams of "pervert", "sicko", "you must be ashamed of yourself" and "wonder who she is" filled the air. The latter of which made him angry at the thought of anyone so much as looking at the miko. Sango now green excused herself from the table running toward the bathroom, leaving a red faced hanyou and a perverted ex-houshii to deal with the now angry crowd of mothers surrounding their table.

"Sango! My love! Help me!" screamed Miroku as they were pelted with purses and curses.

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

I stared at the mirror, wondering how with the mammoth amount of makeup she had slathered on to cover the dark bags under her eyes did it only seem to amplify her lack of sleep. Sighing heavily, I wondered what else could happen to me. It had been three days since I had met InuYasha, which meant I had seven days left to bring him back to Tokyo with me. Which left me a feeling of despair... I had no idea how to find him other then simply showing up at his house. Something she would never be able to do, no. The moment I saw him I would be aroused which he would be able to tell with a single sniff. That would be something that would cause me to die of embarrassment.

Turning toward the door, I resigned myself to my fate. Realizing that I would in fact have to go and visit InuYasha at his home and plead with him to go to Tokyo... somehow. A feeling of utter desperation filled me then as I realized just how truly low I had sunk. First I had been blackmailed by the mob and now I was going to go beg a fellow racer who I barely knew for help. Closing my eyes, I placed my hand on the handle only for it to be jerked open. A woman rushed inside then causing me to stumble and whack my head against the wall. Pain exploded as stairs floated through my vision before turning black.

_**: : : Sango : : :**_

Running with one goal in mind, I ignored my boyfriend's shouts for help as they were hit by purses as they blindly made their way toward the glass doors. Biting down the vomit that was still threatening to spill from me after hearing my best friend yell out that he got hard on in the morning due to his "mystery girl". I ran down the ugly, red and golden painted hall toward the bathroom. Approaching the large purple door with a ugly clown on, I pushed it open and rushed through. My body collided with something hard, before I continued on running and emptying my stomach in the toilet.

Once my stomach had finally settled down I slowly flushed the toilet before gaining to my feet. My running shoes slapping against the ground as I brushed off my torn jeans and t-shirt praying that I didn't look like I had just thrown up. That would be all I needed, to look like Kikyo... shivering at the thought I made my way back to the door wondering mildly what I had hit when I had rushed in. Tripping on something as I turned the corner toward the door I stared down at a pair of running shoes. Feeling dread I allowed my gaze to fallow the white curve of the legs to a pair of baggy shorts that went down to their knees and only seemed to make them look smaller. Toward the tight t-shirt with a happy face on it that read "smile and you might not get punched" that showed off her hourglass figure to a beautiful face. Appearing to be a angel she had silky, pale skin with black hair that was tinted with blue.

"Oh my god." I murmured as I stared down at my old friend. "Angel?"

Kneeling down beside her prone form, I waited for a answer but received none. Panicking now I touched Kagome's head then only to jerk my hand away, staring at it. A warm crimson liquid coated it as I backed away from my friend. My mind was whirling with the thoughts of what I had just done. I had just killed Kagome Higurashi, the Speed Angel and the best race car driver in the world. How could I have done that?

"I killed Kagome, I killed Kagome." I muttered as I stared at her form only to blink as a low moan escaped from the corpse.

Did corpses moan? Was that even possible? Shaking my head from my stupid thoughts I watched as Kagome raised a hand to her forehead. Her hand glowed blue for a moment before the two inch cut healed instantly. Slowly sitting up Kagome glanced around before her eyes focused on me. Kagome's sapphire eyes went wide as they matched my own. A loud laugh of happiness fell from Kagome then as I was suddenly tackled.

"Sango!" she squealed. "I haven't seen you since you left!"

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_I stared at my father before glancing back at my mother the crew chief of Kaguya team. Turning toward to my father I shivered under his icy glare. Why was he here? He had left mom years ago and vowed not to come back... so why was he back now? Closing my eyes I opened them again but my father still stood there._

_"It has been a long Kaguya..." said my father then._

_I turned at once and smiled when Kagome and Kaguya appeared in the garage. Kaguya would never allow anything to happen to me! No! She would never allow my father to take me. Staring in pleading into her silver eyes I watched as she kneeled down and whispered to her. Kagome ran over to me then and together we made our way out of the garage. Leaving behind my mother, father and Kaguya._

_**: : : End of Flashback : : :**_

Later my father had taken me away to begin my training. Turning me into a Tajiya, something that I had escaped from years ago, coming to New York where I had met InuYasha. The stuck up street racer who had become my best friend and helped me forget my time in Japan.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_The street stunk of exhaust as I made my way through the crowd. I wasn't sure why I had come, maybe it was because cars were the one thing that reminded me of Kaguya and Kagome. The two friends who I had left behind in Japan. Closing my eyes I remembered watching Kagome on TV. She was now the most prized race car driver and like Kaguya before her had never lost a race since she had joined the racing world. Smiling at the thought of my old best friend I frowned when I felt a hand on my head._

_"Pervert!" I screamed spinning around, my fist colliding with a violet eyed man._

_The man crumpled to the ground underneath my blow as a chuckle filled the air. Spinning around I faced a silver haired man with golden eyes. My mind screamed demon as I gazed into his eyes, dropping down into a fighting stance. The youkai's eyes widened at that before I launched a solid round house kick aimed at his side. Jumping back the youkai avoided the blow, eyes narrowing as I launched myself at him again. My body streaming out kicks and punches that the youkai merely avoided._

_**: : : End of Flashback : : :**_

We had fought for until I was too tired and collapsed. InuYasha had taken me back to his place then and had given me a reason to stay in New York and a new understanding of the beautiful city. A city that had been my safe haven since that day. Now I was a member of InuYasha's gang and a street racer myself with my Skyline. My pride and joy, the very car that InuYasha and Miroku had helped me outfit with NOS. I had done my details though, the blue car had golden and black neko youkais all over it in the shape of my old friend Kirara who I had left with Kaguya. For Miroku's black Bayonet I had done the symbols for sutra scrolls down the side in a neon green giving it a unique look for the houshii.

"What are you doing in New York?" I asked then turning my attention back to Kagome who was now sitting in front of me.

Getting to my feet I watched as Kagome stood as well, wringing her hands as she said softly. "Umm... I'm here on business."

Nodding I smiled then before saying. "Hey Angel, do you want to come hang for a bit. There are some amazing racing tonight!" Using my old nickname for her to my advantage.

Jerking her gaze up to mine Kagome stared at me with wide eyes before asking. "Racing as in street racing?"

"Yeah!" I said. "I'm a street racer now!"

Smiling suddenly, Kagome began firing questions about my car. The love of racing flashing through her eyes.

_**: : : InuYasha : : :**_

Groaning, InuYasha adjusted the ice pack on his head, wondering mildly what those women had in their purses... bricks? Glancing over at Miroku who also held a ice pack to his now black eye, InuYasha swore at Sango who had escaped before the crowd had attacked them. Shivering at the thought of those InuYasha hating women who had attacked them, InuYasha nearly smirked when he heard the familiar sound of Sango's Skyline in the garage. Cutting the engine the hanyou's ears twitched as he heard Sango talking to someone. Getting to his feet, InuYasha laid the icepack on the table before making his way to the large storage house that served as our garage.

The red painted walls were peeling, which was offset by the gleaming cars that filled the large garage. State of the art machinery filled the brightly lit garage which housed twenty cars currently. All of them street racing cars that InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo worked on. Sango stood by Shippo's car a little silver bug that was filled with little red foxes as their details. The hood of the bug was up and InuYasha could see another woman leaning down her head under the hood and blocked by Sango who stood beside her. Miroku walked from beside me then and approached his girlfriend, kissing her on the lips as Sango fawned over his black eye.

The woman who was leaning under Shippo's hood suddenly stood and pulled down the hood before turning, and making a loud squealing noise rushed toward InuYasha's pride and joy. The crimson Shelby GT stood gleaming with silver dogs running along its sides stood in the far right corner of the garage. The woman ran her hand, not touching it, along its hood then roof. She stared at the car with her back to him as InuYasha stared at her black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail similar to Sango's.

"Do you mind?" InuYasha asked his voice filled with the underlined threat of touch my car and die.

"Sorry, it was just so beautiful." said the woman turning around her eyes widening as she stared at him.

InuYasha stiffened as he stared into her sapphire eyes, eyes that had haunted him since they had met three days ago. "You!"

"Angel? Do you know InuYasha?" asked Sango then her eyes travelling between us.

'Angel' was silent still staring at InuYasha before saying softly. "I met him at a street race three days ago."

Sango's eyes widened at that before Miroku asked innocently. "Do you mean the hard on girl?"

Rage flashed through Angel's eyes then before InuYasha's vision faded into black. The last thing he had seen was a fist flying toward him and the scream of "pervert".


	13. Memories InuYasha

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #12 - Memories: InuYasha**

**By: Chris & Wolf**

**Edited By: The Evil Teacher from Hell (name supplied by Chris)**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_I nor Chris own any characters in this story, we just own our ideas and Kagome's car that is to come later (thank you for the amazing present Dominick - Wolf)._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I apologize for the lateness of this updation but here are my results from the military testing. As some of you know, I was going for the militia co-op in our hometown. So after getting up at four thirty in the morning on the first day of school to drive down to Barrie just to make it on time. Then when I finally reached Barrie for my military I was utterly exhausted after getting lost and our van breaking down forcing me to run ten blocks to make it to the testing facility. When I arrived I was informed the military doctors were short staffed and there were far too many of us to process so they sent me back on the 25th._

_This time our military testing took place in our own armoury and I went against forty applicants with only one other girl. When I got my medical testing it was revealed that my eyes are too bad for the infantry so I am being contacted in a month with details about which base they are going to send fifteen of us to for a different kind of co-op. We are unaware about which co-op this will be or the location at this time. I, however have been warned by one of the Captains that I could be sent away for as far as Alberta since there are so many of us (I live in Ontario)._

_In other news if any of you are going to the "E. Design" conference in Toronto on October 1st I recommended you saying "hi". As well as the fallowing, note goes out to my teacher who also is one of my readers. Since daily you harass me for an update, I shall repeat what I have already told you in class. If you want the updation let up on the six hours worth of homework every night, understood? There is only so much time I can donate and you are not making my life easier. So if you want me to update help contribute to the answer and give me time to write it. In addition, it would be a lot easier if you would stop "confiscating" my notebook with the new chapters. I know you like the story but let us simply face the fact that you are a slow reader even though you are a High School, University Level Teacher. It is not far to everyone else that you keep my rough drafts hostage while you take a week to get through one chapter. Especially since, you have the next FOUR chapters in that book forcing me to re-write everything from memory._

_Thank you,_

_Wolf_

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Yah! Wolf finished her testing but she might have to go away! Ugh! I'll miss her! Oh and to those who wanted to know I went for my check-up and they said that I'm going to be in this GOD DAMN CHAIR for ATLEAST one more MONTH!! On other news... this chap is another filler while she (Wolf) waits for her teacher to GIVE US BACK THE NEXT CHAPTER!! P.S. I helped write this chap and to the EVIL TEACHER FROM HELL!! I DO NOT LIKE YOU EDITING HER DAMN CHAPTERS!! GIVING HER DETENTIONS UNTIL SHE LETS YOU EDIT IS A LOW MOVE!! BESIDES YOU DID A SHITTY JOB IN MY OPINION!!**_

**: : : Memories: InuYasha : : :**

It was dark realized InuYasha, as he stared around, where was he? Inky blackness surrounded him, blocking out everything. Panic filled the inu-hanyou as he stared around his eyes wide. Suddenly his surrounding came into sudden focus as he found himself once again in a forest he knew all too well, it was his forest... but it was in Japan. Closing his eyes InuYasha opened them and glanced down at himself. He wore the robe of the fire rat that his father had given to him. Blinking InuYasha stared up as a large, white paw slammed to the ground in front of him. Glancing up InuYasha realized at once what this was... this was the day that Sesshomaru and he had parted ways...

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_I stared up at my brother, the tall inu was the size of a twenty-story building and stared down at me with icy eyes. Glaring at those crimson eyes, I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to defeat him. Sure, I knew with my father's fang beside me I was strong and my father wouldn't allow his older son to kill his younger one... he hoped. Still I knew that if it came down to a choice between me, the bastard half breed and his heir, InuTaisho would pick Sesshomaru in a heartbeat._

_"Why are you here fluffy?" I sneered at my brother._

_The loud growl that answered me caused me to go pale with shock. What did he mean to claim my life? Shivering I let out a loud pitched... manly mind you... yelp as a drop of acid drool hit the ground just in front of me. Jumping back, I held my sleeve in front of my nose blocking out the smell that now burned it. Sesshomaru merely let out another growl. Frowning at him, I jumped back away from the stench of the acid, blinking as Sesshomaru launched himself toward me. Taking the blow, I found myself pinned underneath his paw as my brother bared his teeth at me._

_**"Where is she?"**__ came the low growl._

_Blinking I jerked my body underneath my brother's paw as I demanded. "Who?"_

_**"That whore you call a mate... where is Midoriko?"**_

_I froze at that. What did my brother want with Midoriko? Frowning I felt my heart drop. Sure, I knew that being a mate of the most powerful Miko in the world was never a good idea especially when you were a half-breed and the only son of InuTaisho. Still... what could Midoriko possibly have done that caused Sesshomaru to go into a rage? Jerking away from his thoughts, I blinked as I heard someone yell Sesshomaru's name. Glancing up I saw Midoriko stand there. Her sword was already drawn._

_"Sesshomaru free him at once!" she shouted her voice filled with unbridled rage. "Your battle is with me __**Youkai**__!"_

_Instantly Sesshomaru raised his paw as I got to my feet. My eyes filled with questions. Why did my own mate call Sesshomaru a "youkai" with such disgust? Sure, I knew she used to hate youkais but she had said that had changed when we had met. Closing my eyes, I opened them wide as the scent that I had never expected hit me. Midoriko was pregnant! Sniffing harder I jumped to her side and took a deep breath. Hurt welling inside of me as I recognized the scent of the father. Spinning to face my brother, I stared on in disgust. My own brother... the very youkai who had said that he hated all nengins was the father of my own mate's child._

_"How could you..." I whispered to her my eyes filling with tears._

_She stared at me with those brown eyes then, those eyes that had once been filled with care and love, but were now full of hatred and disgust for me. "Do what InuYasha? Fuck your brother? Oh, come now did you honestly believe that I would love someone like you? A pathetic hanyou? No, I used you to get what I wanted... Sesshomaru the heir of the Western Lands. Not some silly little puppy that was too needy to notice how he was being played."_

_My heart shattered at that as I turned away facing my brother who now stood in humanoid form his eyes red with a blood rage. Staring at him, my hatred for both him and Midoriko filled my heart. How could they do this to me? Closing my eyes, I fought down my own inner beast before I turned to Midoriko, watching as she took a deep breath at the sight of my eyes. Eyes, which I knew where crimson, just like Sesshomaru's own. Only mine meant that she would die a painful death if I loosened any of my hold on my inner beast. After all, she had betrayed me, something that was punishable by death in my world._

_"I release you Midoriko you are no longer my mate. I wish you the best of luck with your child." I said my voice icy as I turned away._

_Jumping in the forest, I stopped at the edge before turning to my brother. Tears streaming down my face as I slowly wiped them away with the sleeve of my hatori. Staring at him with angry eyes, I allowed my inner beast to say the ancient words of our rite. Words that would symbolize my disowning the pack and becoming a loner, leaving everything I had ever known. A pact that would cause me to travel away from the world I knew into the one that I did not. Forever..._

_"Goodbye my brother."_

_With that, I turned on my heel and vanished into the forest. Leaving behind my betrayed heart, I vowed at that moment to never love another miko or onna again. My heart breaking with each step I took, away from the woman I loved and my brother. The very youkai I had idolized since I was a young hanyou. Closing my eyes again, I blinked away the tears vowing never to cry again._

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

"Is he dead?" came a low whisper.

"Are you kidding he's too stupid to die... he's just regrouping." came Miroku's voice only for him to yelp.

Opening his eyes slowly, InuYasha blinked as everything came into sharp view. He was on the floor of his garage with "Angel" (as Sango had referred to her), Miroku and Sango sitting around him, each wearing a face of worry. Sitting up slowly InuYasha watched as Angel placed a glowing blue hand on his forehead. Warmth and a tingling sensation filtered through him, as the skin slowly healed itself leaving a thin red thin that soon vanished as well. Shaking his head, InuYasha ignored Miroku's look of shock toward the girl.

"So wench what the fuck are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded.

"Don't call me wench you bastard!" shouted Angel then before punching him again.

Hitting him square in the jaw, InuYasha fell back, his head smashing off a car. Shaking his head from the dizziness that surrounded him, InuYasha glared once more at Angel before shouting out loudly.

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Well don't call me 'wench'!" shouted Angel loudly. "God I have no idea how someone like you could ever raise such an innocent child as Shippo!"

InuYasha nearly smiled at that. So this "Angel" thought Shippo was innocent? God she had no idea what he was like when InuYasha had first met him.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_Mud, it stuck to him in places that the hanyou did not even know he had. Shivering at the slurpy sound, it made with everyone of my movements I made my way toward the village. My hair matted from the lack of a wash, I stunk I knew which caused many youkai's to simply avoid me due to my smell. Closing my eyes, I pushed a strand of my now brown (from mud) hair out of my face. What would those stuck up nobles say if they knew that the disgusting "hanyou protector" who had travelled all of Asia was the Lord of the Western Lands bastard child? Would they be disgusted about how far the noble hanyou had fallen?_

_Opening my eyes, I wasn't surprised by the looks of disgust that filled the faces of those villagers. I knew what they saw. A hanyou who was covered in mud, his cloths in rags and who hated bathed in the past four weeks. Shivering in delight at the prospect of a bath, I walked toward the inn. I blinked when I spotted the form of a small kitsune who stared at me with narrowed, distrusting eyes from behind the inn. Shaking my head at him I walked toward the innkeeper who stood, his face filled disgust._

_"What do you want __hanyou__?" spat the man, his face filled with loathing._

_Raising a gold coin, one of the few I had left from my days as prince, I watched in disgust as his face filled with glee. Moving out of the way, he ushered me in leading me to my room then the hot springs. Soon I found myself immersed in the hot water. The weeks of grim and dirt from my travels coming off my now tanned skin. Trembling in glee, I lowered myself in the water, closing my eyes. Out of everything I missed about being a prince, the baths were the things I missed the most. My ears twitched as the footsteps approached me. The owner was light, weighing no more then a child and was trying to be stealthy._

_Keeping my eyes closed I listened amused as the child (who I had now identified as the kitsune from earlier) checked if I was asleep before moving toward my bag. A single touch to my sword, had my eyes jerking awake as he was thrown across the room. Smashing into the wall, the kitsune was stunned from the blow in his paw a bag of my gold. Proving to me what his intent was. Slowly I made my way toward him, stopping only to draw my sword. The kitsune sat huddled against the wall, his face filled with panic as I slammed my sword into the ground beside him. Leaning down so my face was level with his, I allowed my rather long fangs to show as I said softly._

_"Boo."_

_Letting out a loud scream of fear, the kitsune ran out of the room. Dropping the bag of gold in his haste. Shaking my head I returned to my bath knowing the child would not return. No, he was scared of me now. A smile escaped onto my lips at the memory of that kitsune. In a way, he reminded me of myself. The kitsune was so sure of his thieving ability and yet when he was confronted he screamed and ran. Similar to how I would run and hide when Sesshomaru... no that bastard would catch me trying to steal his own sword Tenseiga._

_**: : : The Next Day : : :**_

_I had overstayed my welcome, which much the villagers had made animate when they had ordered me to leave that morning. That was until someone had recognized who I was which had sent the villagers into a wave of bowing and muttering apologies. Apparently, father was still looking for me, something that caused a wave of guilt to fill me. According to the village elder, InuTaisho had sent out emissaries all around the world to gain any news of his son. Something that I was sure the villagers would plead for the award the moment I vanished from sight. Something that caused a haste in my leaving. I could not risk being caught by any of my father's soldiers._

_Walking through the forest, I frowned when I came to the very thing I had hoped to avoid. My father's soldiers were sitting around a fire, a bound kitsune child who obviously was caught being lowered over it. Drawing my sword, I stalked toward the soldiers dispatching the closest one easily. Swords were drawn as the youkai stared at me with horror in their eyes before it changed to satisfaction. I could practically see their eyes light up with the prospect of money._

_"Lord InuYasha!" shouted one of the soldiers as he bowed to me. "We have been searching for you for sometime. Return with us at once."_

_The kitsune's eyes went wide at that as he struggled against the bounds that held him over the fire. Walking over I cut the rope easily with my claws, lifting the kitsune before me. I ripped the ropes off, watching as the kitsune yanked the gag out of his mouth. He stared at me wide eyed, as I turned toward the forest once more and dropped him. The soldiers watched me as I walked toward the forest, my stride screaming out power._

_"Wait!" shouted another solider._

_Turning to him, I watched as the first soldier spoke. "You must come with us at once!"_

_"I will not." I said loudly my voice harsh. "Tell my father I am lost."_

_"But milord-" started another only for a soldier to attack me._

_Slashing my claws down, the soldier was sliced in half as I spun around and faced the soldiers again. My eyes taking on a crimson hue. Did they honestly think to force me to stay here? Frowning I watched as another attacked me, his body falling against my claws. Soon all that was left was a single soldier. The neko youkai (cat demon) huddled against a tree. Walking toward him, I kneeled down beside him before saying softly._

_"Tell my father to stop searching for me. I will not return after what that bastard and whore have done."_

_With that, I stood and made my way toward the forest once more, the kitsune fallowing me. For four hours, he kept pace with me before I finally stopped. Glaring down at him, I watched as the kitsune stared up at me with green eyes that screamed of seeing too much. Frowning at the kistune, I picked him up by his brown fur vest and lifted him up so he was eye level with me. Giving him a look of utter disappointment, I snapped out._

_"Why are you fallowing me?"_

_The kitsune folded his arms at that before snapping. "Look, you're obviously scary so I am going to stay by you until I get scarier."_

_"What?" I asked confused at the kitsune's concept._

_Rolling his eyes, the kitsune stared at me although I was the stupid child rather then himself and said slowly. "I... am... going... to... stay... with... you... got... it?"_

_"Whatever." I said dropping the runt before I continued on my trek. "Just stay out of my way, Runt."_

_"My name is Shippo bastard." snapped the little kitsune._

_"Shippo huh?" I sneered. "What kind of a lame ass name is that?"_

_"Well what kind of a name is InuYasha?" sneered 'Shippo' back at me._

_Shaking my head, I silently prayed that someone would come and eat this pathetic runt. After this brat would not stand a week with me. Either I would kill him or he would be eaten (hopefully the second would happen quickly). Closing my eyes, I swore as the kitsune kept on with his endless name-calling and bitching. Please... someone... anyone... eat him, or maim him... I am not picky!_

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

InuYasha groaned at that, he was still waiting on someone to eat that little rodent. Of course that was, two hundred years ago... and he thought that this praying thing was supposed to happen more quickly. Shaking his head, InuYasha allowed his gaze to travel to Miroku, smiling at the memory of how he had met the perverted monk.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_Groaning against the feeling of the ultimate headache that seemed to want to attack my mind. I mentally berated myself for drinking that much at the festival. Still, I had been wary of pissing off these youkais who referred to themselves as "Vampires". Shrugging I slowly got out of bed, hearing Shippo groan from his spot beside me. Apparently he too had enjoyed too much of our Vampire host's "hospitality". Shivering at the thought of the main dishes that had been served last night in Count Dracula's court, I made my way out of the room. Shippo landing on my shoulder's._

_The castle was silent as I made my way toward the exit. Passing by a group of houshi that seemed to be attacking the Vampires. Glancing at Shippo I raised an eyebrow with the unasked question of "should we help" in my eyes. Shippo merely shrugged and motioned to the door as a houshi launched himself at me. Catching the houshi by his Buddhist outfit I stared into the Asian face before a piece of paper blocked my eyes._

_"Die Vampire!" the houshi shouted._

_"You have got to be kidding me." I murmured as I yanked off the paper._

_Lowering the Asian man to the ground I handed him said piece of paper as Shippo piped in with is own remarks of. "Vampire? Are you stupid you moron? We're youkais!"_

_"Youkais?" asked the houshi confused for a moment._

_"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted Shippo. "Youkais are Demons you idiot!"_

_"Oh." said the houshi then frowning before bowing and saying softly. "I apologize then for my rudeness. I am the Buddhist monk Miroku... and may I ask fair maiden... will you bare my children?"_

_It took ten seconds for that comment to penetrate my brain and another fourteen to realize he was talking to me. In zero point one second, I had reacted in the form of my fist connecting with his face. He went down, and somehow I knew that he was going to be another Shippo. Staring at Shippo who was shaking his head at the stupidity of the houshi (which I could only agree with in this case), I glanced back down at the houshi. Surprised to see the houshi had recovered already and was now staring up at me with a dazed expression. Levelling an icy glare at him, I was surprised and annoyed at the head houshi's voice rang out saying the words that I feared._

_"Oh great youkai! I apologize for my fellow houshi's blunder, in apology please accept his service as your own personal houshi."_

_"No way in-" I started shocked when Shippo cut me off mid sentence._

_"Can we keep him?" the runt said in a high-pitched girly voice. "Can we keep him daddy?"_

_Jaw dropping I stared at the little kitsune that had now been with me for hundreds of years. Had he - the bossy, self-centred, arrogant, bastard, name-calling kitsune - just called me father? Staring on in shock, I watched as Shippo finished the negotiations with the head houshi (who by now had staked Count Dracula, making me wish I could be killed that easily and someone would kill me now). Miroku staring at me with something akin to horror after __**finally**__ realizing that I was a male youkai not a female._

_"What's your name youkai?" asked the head houshi then standing before me._

_"InuYasha." I replied quickly knowing that my father had already passed away and I was no longer hunted._

_A low humming noise jerked my attention back to the houshi Miroku then as he stood there rubbing his head as he murmured. "Doesn't 'InuYasha' mean a __female__ dog demon?"_

_Surprisingly Shippo reacted before me. Miroku never saw the large spinning top coming as he crashed to the ground. Shippo standing on the head houshi's shoulders (when had he left mine) his arms crossed and shaking his head. The kitsune's expression clearly saying "idiot". Shaking my own head I made my way to the door, wondering if I started praying again would the kamis finally grant my wish and send some youkai to eat this houshi?_

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_


	14. Interference and Realizations Part I

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #14 - Interference and Realizations Part I**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Go back to chapter #10._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I'm sorry for the late update but we are happy to announce that Chris and my friend is getting married. Yes after I went on a trip to Scotland ( it is beautiful and is one of my favourite countries ), Skye ( a good friend of ours ) fell in love with Sarafina ( a girl we met ). They are getting married in two months! So congratulations! As for Chris I am proud to announce that he is no longer in a wheelchair, he has officially been upgraded to crutches and is now working on building some of his body mass back. I hope you enjoy our new chapter and we apologize for the late update._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Guess what? I can walk again (sort of)! Yah! Go me! That's all I have to say! Oh, and we suck at romance so sorry we tried…**_

**: : : Interference and Realizations Part I : : :**

Panic set in as Kagome stared at the screen before her, she had no idea how this had happened. It had been four days since she had first hit InuYasha in the head, a day when Sango and Miroku had hatched a plan to get them together. Yes, Kagome knew all too well what her best friend had been doing. Sure, she also knew that InuYasha probably had no clue as to why their friends were always placing them together but this was the final straw! Sango knew Kagome's reaction to racing movies… which was probably why she had left InuYasha and her alone… in a 'The Fast and the Furious' movie marathon… a low blow.

Glancing over at the hanyou beside her, Kagome tried desperately to ignore the butterflies circling her stomach. How had this happened to her? Sure Kagome had attempted to seduce the hanyou… but to fall in… no! She was not in love with the hanyou… how could she be? I mean come on she was sent by his brother to drag him back to Japan. Once she had done that they would go there separate ways.

_**: : : InuYasha : : :**_

"Are you okay?" asked InuYasha glancing over at the flustered miko.

Never before had he seen Angel so flustered. Although he was a bit curious about why whenever the racing scenes came on, Angel's arousal spiked. Did she really get turned on by cars? Shaking his head in a vein attempt to remove the heady scent of Angel from his nose, InuYasha focused once more on the movie watching as some idiot trashed a car.

"I'm fine." whispered Angel then causing InuYasha to raise a eyebrow.

Over the past four days they had become closer… to the point that Angel no longer flinched when he touched her. Frowning InuYasha swallowed heavily then as Angel shifted slightly giving him a brief view of cleavage. Why in sevens hells did she have to wear Sango's tank top? A top that was stretched tightly by her rather ample chest. Speaking of Sango… why was it taking two entire movies for those two to get back with the popcorn. Of course, if InuYasha knew his friends they were probably in a room somewhere having sex.

Sex…

Sex with Angel…

Shaking his head at the sudden images of the two of them doing all sorts of things. Some of which InuYasha wasn't even sure were possible, he let out a groan as he shifted slightly trying to take the pressure off of his now tight pants. He wasn't exactly sure how this had happened, but somehow during their few days together he was falling for Angel. Glancing over at the miko in question InuYasha smiled slightly at the memory of Sango's first attempt to put them together.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_What the fuck did Sango think she was doing? How could she invite that whore miko here? Here, his own home! Taking a deep breath he steadied himself as he watched Angel level a glare at him. Was she still pissed about that "hard on" comment from Miroku? You would think that she would have been complemented by that._

"_InuYasha why don't you get Angel a new shirt?" asked Sango's voice then jerking me out of my thoughts._

_Glancing over at Angel I stiffened, all my blood running southward. Wearing a now transparent white tube top that was cut just above her bellybutton exposing a piercing. A low cut miniskirt that was in… -gulp- red, she screamed to be taken into his room. More importantly in his bed. Why did she have to be wearing __**his**__ colours? Jerking my gaze back to her shirt I stiffened again, why did Sango have to dump her pop down Angel's top?_

"_Why she looks like her sister… a whore."_

_The glares that were passed my way at that moment showed me that perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say. Too bad, it wasn't like I cared or anything…_

"_InuYasha!" shouted Sango then. "Get Angel a shirt!"_

_Jumping up as a water bottle went sailing by my head I nodded at my best friend before grabbing Angel by the arm. Yanking her toward my room I practically shoved her on the bed ignoring the murmurs of "ew, I hope he washes this". Storming to my closet, I threw open the doors before rifling through it looking for a shirt. A extra-baggy one… lord knows my demon was acting up enough. Glancing back at Angel for a moment I felt my demon rise up more._

_There sat Angel on my bed, her black hair pulled in a messy ponytail while she started to fan her tight tube top in a vein attempt to make it less transparent. Something that was backfiring on her and making her shirt only cling tighter to her breasts. Sucking in a breath, I grabbed the first shirt I saw and threw it at Angel. Letting out a shuttering breath I made my way toward the door then to leave only to freeze._

_I had been sure that I had left that door open…_

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

_Getting a drink poured on me had been not part of my seduction plan. Of course my entire seduction plan needed some work on. After all this whole dressing in InuYasha's colours had been suggested by Sesshomaru and appeared to be backfiring. If anything InuYasha had seemed to take less notice of me… if that was even possible. A loud bang jerked me out of my thoughts then as I looked wide eyed at the now furious InuYasha pounding on his closed bedroom door._

_Closed… bedroom door?_

_Oh no… she wouldn't…_

"_Sango Taiji open this door!" shouted InuYasha._

"_Not until you two make up!" came Sango's answering reply._

_Yeah she would…_

_Groaning heavily, I shrugged on the wife beater InuYasha had leant me before stripping my own tube top off from underneath. Thank god I had remembered to wear a bra this morning! Shivering I set the wet top down on the bed before I made my way over to the furious hanyou. Laying my hand lightly on his shoulder I watched as he turned toward me his eyes lightly pink._

_Uh oh…_

_A gasp filled me as I was suddenly swept up into the hanyou's arms. Something was seriously wrong here I thought as I found myself on the bed my body pinned under the hanyou. Staring up into those pink eyes, I shivered before gasping again as InuYasha's mouth latched onto my throat his fangs lightly scrapping the flesh there. My mind was going fuzzy…_

_No this couldn't happen!_

_Allowing myself to go suddenly limp, I felt InuYasha lightly whimper before nuzzling my neck. Taking that second of uncertainty I summoned my miko ki before launching it in a full body attack against the hanyou. InuYasha jumped off of me a few seconds before the full impact of the blast hit him. Not waiting to see if he was okay, I launched myself toward the door banging on it desperately._

"_Sango!" I screamed. "Help me!"_

"_**Bitch."**__ came the low, raspy voice of InuYasha._

_Spinning around I stared at InuYasha now fully in his demonic form. If I had thought that he was sexy before, I had been mistaken. Wearing a pair of low riding black jeans that were ripped and a red wife beater he stood devastatingly sexy. His fangs were now slightly showing, with purple slashes marring his cheeks reminding me of Sesshomaru's only InuYasha's were jagged, his eyes were fully red, his silver hair out of its loose ponytail and blowing around him._

"_Don't call me bitch!" I shouted angrily mindless of the danger I was now in._

"_**You're my bitch."**__ came InuYasha's voice._

_A loud squeak erupted from me then as I found myself once more pinned underneath InuYasha, his lips now attacking mine. Low moans filled the air causing me to shiver at the realization that they were coming from me. How could I allow myself to feel like this? Even when Koga had kissed me, it had never felt like this._

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

Kagome couldn't help but shiver at that memory, if Sango hadn't come in at that moment… well Kagome didn't even want to think about that. Closing her eyes she opened the again watching as her favourite character Hon came on the screen before she smiled. InuYasha, once he had come out of his beast state had apologized and the two of them had been slightly nicer to each other. Probably due to the fact that neither one ever seemed to be able to keep their hands off of each other.

Shivering at the memory of their last kiss, Kagome couldn't help but allow her mind to drift as she thought about Sango and Miroku had attempted to set them up.

_**: : : HELP US : : :**_

_**Okay, we suck at romance bad enough that we are BEGGING for ANY ideas of ways Miroku and Sango can set up Kagome and InuYasha, so please SEND US SOME IDEAS. If you do we will answer ANY ONE QUESTION you have about ANY of the stories we are working on. Please, help us…**_

_**Wolf and Chris**_


	15. Interference and Realizations Part II

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #15 - Interference and Realizations Part II**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Go back to chapter #10._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I just found out that for some unknown reason this chapter blended with the past chapter so I reuploaded it to get the real chapter up._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_** Ok so yah, Wolf's fucked up right now thanks to her ex-fiancé... let me put it this way total dick. He dumped her on the phone and announced that he had been cheating on her for months with ALL his exs and alot of her friends. Nice guy huh? Since then he's been trashing her big time and now he's started to get violent on her stuff and friends! So fuck you dude you lost the best thing that ever happened to you and hope you drop dead for all the shit you've done!**_

**: : : Interference and Realizations Part II : : :**

Shivering at the memory of their last kiss, Kagome couldn't help but allow her mind to drift as she thought about Sango and Miroku had attempted to set them up. Miroku and Sango had offered to pay for them all to go into a local amusement park. Something that should have tipped her off that it had been a set up. Still, she had failed to foresee it and because of that they had an interesting night, well not so much until they had all decided to go on the roller coaster.

_**: : : FLASHBACK : : :**_

_I stared at it my eyes wide with horror, it was possibly the highest thing I had ever seen in my life. Standing in line, I couldn't help but swallow heavily as I watched the roller coaster speed past me, its riders' screams filling the air. Closing my eyes, I attempted vainly to shut out the voice in my head. Sure I didn't mind the speed, I was after all a race car driver but I did however mind the height. As I took a deep breath, I shot the annoying demon the finger. I knew full well that he could smell my fear, a fact that was only driven home when he opened his mouth and sneered._

_"Aw is the little girl scared of a little speed?"_

_Sending a icy glare his way I snapped. "It is not the speed that I have the problem with."_

_**: : InuYasha : : :**_

_I stared at Angel for a moment taking in her reaction to the ride, trying (and failing) to hide my amusement at her reaction. It was clearly obvious tat she was afraid of heights and yet she attempted to hide it and was failing horribly. Shaking my head at her stupidity for not realizing that I could smell the fear radiating her off her in waves I smiled wickedly as I sneered to her._

_"Well if your too scared of it you can go on the merry-go-round over there."_

_The glare she sent me was so harsh I was half surprised when I didn't burst into flames. Closing my arms I smirked as she grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the ride, the reaction that I was waiting for. Opening my eyes I couldn't help but smile at the determined look she was giving me. A look that screamed that she would do this no matter how scared she was of it. I couldn't help but smile at that, even when she was petrified she still had more guts then most women I knew._

_It seemed like hours in the line, her gripping my arm as hard as she could in an attempt to steady herself. Smirking at the thought that Angel was leaning against me, using my strength to help get her through this, I couldn't help but allow a feeling of pleasure that filled me. A feeling that I quickly squished down. I had no right to feel anything from it other then annoyance I reminded myself silently. After all Angel had done nothing that deserved any emotion other then annoyance for her constant assaults on my ego. Straightening up I tightened my muscles as I went to remove her hand from my arm only to find myself holding it there giving Angel the strength she needed._

_"Don't worry nothing will happen, after all they have a low death rate on these rides." I said to her reminding her of how safe this amusement park was._

_"A low death rate?" she squeaked loudly as her eyes widened._

_Wincing as her nails dug into the flesh of my arm I shot a pleading look at Sango who simply smirked at me and stuck out her tongue. Closing my eyes I silently counted to ten and I thought of anyway that I could come out of this with my arm intact. Too late I heard the speakers voice announcing that we would be next on the ride and to secure all of belongings. Opening my eyes I stepped forward then, my eyes taking in Angel's beautiful ass as she climbed over the rail to her own seat. Beautiful ass? What? The midday heat must be getting to me, I thought wirily after all while Angel's beauty was noticeable her personality diminished any lust I would have felt for her._

_"Now whose chickening out?" sneered Angel, her knuckles white against the safety bar._

_Allowing one of my smirks that I had perfected for my competitors in racing that screamed 'you keep thinking that' I jumped in the seat. Closing my eyes I smirked as the feel of soft breasts being pushed against my arm filled me. Okay so maybe it was worth a maimed arm to feel Angel's breasts against me. Wait! Angel was sitting on my left side, the breasts were on my right..._

_Opening my eyes, I stared out in shock at the old woman who now clutched my side. Her old, wrinkly breasts pressed against me as she moaned heavily about how strong of a man I was. Giggles permeated the air then, causing me to launch my own icy glare at Angel whose face lifted with glee as she stared at the awkwardness of my situation. Here I was the best street racer for our time, pinned to a seat by and old woman who looked like she was getting off on holding me and saying she was scared._

_"Um Ma'am?" I whispered trying to hide back my panic and what else she might press against me during the ride. "Do you mind letting go of me?"_

_"I would except its been so long since I've had such a young sexy boy like you." she purred at me causing my stomach to churn. "Perhaps after this I can show you a real ride."_

_Laughter filled the air as Angel leaned against the safety rail her voice echoing through the roller coaster only to be joined by all those sitting around me. Sending out a glare to them all, I pulled my arm away from the old lady blinking when my attempt failed. Trying again, panic overtook me when I realized that the woman had a vice grip on my arm. What the fuck was this woman the Incredible Hulk? No one should have been able to hold on to my arm after the shaking I had given her to get her off._

_"Thank you for choosing the Hell Crawler please enjoy your ride." came the loud speaker then startling me._

_"No!" I shouted. "Get me off, I want off!"_

_My actions became frantic then as the ride slowly began to move, promising me that the endless torture that I was about to suffer till the ride was over. For all the love of the Kamis someone save me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath as the roller coaster began its first plunge before I let out a scream at the feeling of something wet pressing against my throat._

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

_I know its wrong of me to laugh at those who have suffered but I couldn't help it as I stared at the picture we had got from our roller coaster ride. My image was of my screaming with my hair wild and my knuckles white as I clung to the safety bar, comical I'll admit. InuYasha's however was just hilarious. His face was red and puffy as he screamed on the top of his lungs while an old lady. One who I had to admit looked like she bordered on seven hundred, noticeably dripped her hand into his pants while the other stroked his ass, at the same time that she licked his neck. Something that made me complement her ability to multi-task._

_"Don't be shy, I'll give you one ride you will never forget." whispered a seductive voice behind me causing me to turn around._

_There stood InuYasha and his __admirer__ who lightly squeezed his ass before she began to walk away leading him along. Closing my eyes I bit back a smile as I walked boldly toward them, making sure that my walk screamed seductive. I knew that I should probably let InuYasha go back and face whatever horrors the woman could place on him but I still lived by the code, when a racer was in danger you helped him out. So gritting my teeth I walked to InuYasha and literally hung over him, making sure every inch of my body was pressed against his delicious one. No, I didn't just think that. Shaking my head from my thoughts, I smirked wickedly at InuYasha as I sneered._

_"Why honey didn't realize you were so nice to help old croons down the stairs."_

_Rage filled the old woman's eyes at my words as she demanded sharply. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm his fiancée." I smiled at her sweetly as I held onto InuYasha some more making sure it appeared as though we were __very__ close to each other._

_"Ah well in that case." said the old woman her eyes lighting up. "I don't mind taking you on some rides I'm sure you'll never regret."_

_Silence filled the hallway as we both stared at the old woman disgust filling our faces before we both yelled as loudly as we could. "Run!"_

_Taking off as fast as I could I nearly stumbled as we rushed past the staff leaving behind the very angry old woman yelling after us that if we changed our mind she was available any day minus the twelfth because her great-great-grandson was coming to visit._

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome shook with silent laughter as she thought about that day and how they hadn't stopped running until they had got back to the cottage. That day had been the first full day that they had worked together. Now we hung out more and more and even were now going to go to the movies together to see the Fast and Furious marathon. Movies that she couldn't help but moan at the thought of seeing both Paul Walker and Vin Desiel in the same film together racing.


	16. Reviews chapters 10 to 15

**LOVE, LIES AND RACING**

REVIEWS

CHAPTERS TEN TO FIFTEEN

Hello,

Since as you know we tend to answer all the reviews on a massive chapter each five chapters and take turns it is now my turn to answer all the past reviews. However, before I begin I want to take the time to apologize for not updating any of my stories sooner. As some of you may know I had a extremely bad breakup that is still effecting me greatly and I found myself in a nearly impossible writer's block to break. Thankfully however to my teacher and a few of my friends I have finally started to write again and I hope you still take the tiem out of your busy life to read and review this story. Without further adue here is Reviews from Chapters 10 - 15.

**Chapter Ten - Memories: Sesshomaru**

dark-evil-angel12

_I'll try but I'm so sorry I lost your email address to email the new chapters to you._

young kagome

_Chris really appreaciated your review and sadly though we have already been told that the damage is to great and he will not be able to walk again. Which he seems to be a bit happier with since he met his new in house nurse._

**Chapter Eleven - Reviews**

No Reviews

**Chapter Twelve - Distractions**

young kagome

_No problem, we both decided that you deserved it and were just really glad that you enjoyed the chapter. And thanks yes my moms alot better now (health wise) my dad just left her though so she's kinda bitchy (turned out that I had a half-brother three months younger then my youngest brother and he moved in with the mother one weekend). But she's holding on, we both are._

TiffanyM

_Thanks sorry these chapters took so long, it turned out I had written chapter 15 back when I was still dating Dustyn (only he never let me post anything). So when I wrote chapter 17 to put on here, I found it and posted it as well._

KagsYasha

_I know I'm horrible, this won't happen again I swear._

**Chapter Thirteen - Memories: InuYasha**

whitetiger-isabella

_To answer your sort of question she does both really soon with a twist that will happen as well._

TiffanyM

_We will try to update every week from now on._

KagsYasha

_Yeah I loved writing that part with Miroku._

young kagome

_Thanks and yeah didn't do so well thanks to my eyes. Chris is doing better in certian aspects but bad in others and we will try to update each week._

**Chapter Fourteen - Interference and Realizations Part I**

Senie

_I hope you like the next two chapters._

jade

_Thanks and yes we will try to update every week from now, I just had alot of personal problems that stopped me from it._

InuYasha1818

_I'm trying to update every week from now on and I'm glad you like the story!_

TiffanyM

_Yeah, sorry about that. I'm going to try to update every week from now on._

_I'm glad you like it and thank you for your ideas!_

**Chapter Fifteen - Interference and Realizations Part II**

No Reviews


	17. Interference and Realizations Part III

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #17 - Interference and Realizations Part I I I**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_We do not own anything except our own ideas, so if you want to sue us and take everything we have go ahead all you'll get from me is a dick of an ex._

_-Wolf_

**: : : Dedication : : :**

_This chapter is dedicated to "" and "Sovereignty". Chris and I loved both your ideas and although we changed them somewhat we hope you like them. Some of your ideas were used in the chapter and more are on their way. Thanks again for your help._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I apologize for the late update, I've been extremely busy. Due to things that have been happening in my life I found I was unable to write any romance so Chris wrote the bulk of this chapter and I wrote the next chapter which I know is the one you have all been waiting for._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**It was Wolf's fault, all her fault. A cookie to anyone that catches the reference to Wolf's other story! Wow I'm hyper today.**_

**: : : Interference and Realizations Part I I I : : :**

InuYasha shifted slightly again as another racing scene came on the screen as he thought about their "camping" trip so far.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

"_Why would I agree to something that fucked up?" I demanded as I stared at the undercarriage of my car._

"_Oh come on InuYasha it will be fun!" said Miroku happily as he stood by my legs._

_Sniffing slightly, I frowned as the thick scent of nervousness wafted off my best friend. Something was not right about this "boy's camping trip". Frowning I slowly moved out from underneath my car and stared up at Miroku's pleading eyes. Taking a deep breath I grabbed a cloth and wiped of my hands before my mind once again pictured Angel. Ugh! Why wouldn't that damn miko stay the hell out of my head! Perhaps a day with the boys was exactly what I needed, after all what could happen…_

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

"_No." I snapped out as I stared at my best friend's pleading eyes. "Absolutely not."_

"_Come on Angel it is only for one weekend." said Sango._

_Glancing over at the calendar I shivered, yeah one weekend. That would leave me only a week to get InuYasha to return to Japan with me. Closing my eyes I swore softly before opening them once more and nodding in agreement. Maybe a single weekend with my best friend was exactly what I needed. I could relax and plan what I was going to do next._

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

Snorting softly at the irony of how it had started a "boy's" camping trip, InuYasha watched as Paul Walker made his car jump over another racers. He should try that… maybe with Angel beside him giving him a… no! Shaking his head from all the ideas of what Angel could be doing in the passenger seat that rivalled that of Nickelback's "Animals" song, InuYasha thought back to the cottage trip to when the "accident" was revealed.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_Slamming my cards down on the table I let out a bellow of laughter at the looks of horror on Miroku's and Shippo's face as I once again collected the pot. Smirking I began to shuffle again as we prepared to play yet another hand of Texas Hold 'em, a game that I had so far dominated collecting close to three thousand dollars. Watching as Miroku and Shippo slowly started to pale as they were dealt the two cards I stared at my own a ace of spades and a queen of hearts._

"_This is going to be so much fun Angel!" came Sango's voice then causing me to spin around._

_There stood Angel wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that held the NASCAR logo on it. Staring at her for a moment in shock, I slowly took in the duffle bag thrown over her shoulder before I narrowed my eyes at Sango. Standing just behind Angel, the demon slayer wore a look of utter surprise written on her face._

"_Miroku!" said Sango. "What are you doing here?"_

_Levelling a glare at Miroku, I watched as he shivered before saying. "My Sango… I didn't know you were coming here today."_

"_I said I needed the cabin this weekend." said Sango frowning._

"_Oh I thought you said you __didn't__ need the cabin this weekend." said Miroku slowly._

_Tossing a glance back at Angel I watched as her expression showed fear as her eyes met mine. Biting back the urge to run over to her and remove that fear from her eyes I let out a small growl at the obvious set up by Miroku and Sango. I was going to kill them! Yes, I was going to rip out their hearts and give them on a platter to Angel._

"_So its set!" shouted Sango's voice startling me out of my thoughts._

"_What's set?" I demanded angrily._

"_That will all hang out together." groaned Angel as she slowly dropped her duffle bag to the ground._

_Watching as the miko made her way toward the table and sat down beside Shippo I couldn't help but frown at the feeling of happiness welling up inside of me. Why was I happy about the bitch's sudden arrival? I should be furious! Closing my eyes I counted to ten mentally before I dealt Sango and Angel cards. Something was not right about this Angel and by the end of this weekend I would find out what it was!_

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

Frowning, InuYasha couldn't help but let out another groan as the image of Tez's water racing appeared on the screen. He couldn't help but picture their own water time fun that they had shared one day at the beach…

_**: : : FLASHBACK : : :**_

_I sent out another icy glare as Miroku pulled out the water guns and chased Shippo around the beach, didn't that overly stupid monk have anything better to do then chase around helpless little kids? A smile broke out on my face as Sango, Miroku's own love grabbed Shippo, spun around and kicked Miroku off the dock and into the water. Oh, Angel must find that almost as amusing as I did. Damn it I was thinking about Angel again, needed to stop that right away. It wasn't normal, not only was she a miko and I was a half-demon it was just… wrong._

_A loud giggle jerked me out of my thoughts then as I turned to stare at pick up truck that was barrelling down the sand. It wasn't so much the rickety truck that drew my attention, it was the person who stood on the hood of the truck pretending that she was surfing in a… wet t-shirt._

_A growl tore out of my throat as I saw my mate - she's not my mate I corrected - jump off the truck to a loud amount of whistles and cat calls from the riders in the truck. How dare they look at her! She was mine! I mean she was Shippo's mom! Ugh I shouldn't care! Why do I care!_

"_You go Angel! Number one at the wet t-shirt competition!" laughed one of the men in the truck out the window._

_Letting out another growl at the men I turned my attention back to Angel who stood just before me glaring down her eyes mischievous. Laughter filled the air as she stuck a tongue out at me and gestured to her shirt that… gulp… was sticking to every single inch of her that stated in gold letters "Winner of Sable's Wet T-Shirt Teaser". Allowing my gaze to drift down I took in her blue jeans that hugged every curve of her body and showed off just how slim and curvy that body truly was._

"_Like what you see?" she asked me sweetly._

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

_I stared as he stood up and stormed off, trying to ignore the way he delicious body moved with a fluid grace that while it wasn't as perfect as Sesshomaru it had a dash of cockiness in it that I loved. Loved? Whoa girl! You can not fall in love with the mission! That is bad! Keep focused!_

"_Angel you okay?" whispered Sango softly. "Your acting weird."_

"_I'm an idiot Sango." I said to her as I watched InuYasha play with Shippo._

"_Your in love with InuYasha." said Sango knowingly._

_Shock filled me as I faced my best friend demanding. "How do you know?"_

"_It's written on your face, don't worry though its written on his too." Sango whispered. "He's in love with you."_

"_Nice try Sango." I whispered. "He can't love me, he doesn't even know who I truly am."_

"_The heart really doesn't give us a choice trust me." Sango whispered once more allowing her gaze to travel to Miroku._

"_Your wrong." I snapped as I turned on my heel and stalked away._

_**: : : END FLASHBACK : : :**_

Staring at the screen I frowned at those thoughts that filled my head, that day had ended up with InuYasha and I "facing" our feelings and coming to the realization that we actually held feelings for each other. Something that I had mixed feelings about, did I regret my actions or was I happy. Frowning my mind whirled with thoughts as I thought about our kiss.

_**: : : FLASHBACK : : :**_

_Silence filled the air as I stared at InuYasha who sat mere inches from me. We had journeyed to the fair ground in hopes of riding roller coasters and now we found ourselves on the Ferris Wheel… together since the "lovebirds", Sango and Miroku wanted to sit together and Shippo was afraid of heights. Now the ride was "stuck" (although I had seen Miroku give the conductor of the ride a wad of bills) leaving InuYasha and I stuck on the top of the ride… together._

_Did I mention I was close to twenty feet of the ground stuck alone with InuYasha?_

_Closing my eyes I frowned for a moment when I felt InuYasha's arm go over my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I faced the innocent looking InuYasha who had just finished yawning. Meeting my gaze he shrugged for a moment as he said quickly._

"_What you were shivering."_

"_InuYasha, this isn't going to get you in my pants." I whispered._

_Shock filled his face then as he leaned toward me, his breath blowing across my lips as he whispered. "You are really stupid aren't you."_

"_What?" I shouted my eyes blazing as his lips touched mine._

_Moaning at the small nip he gave me to my bottom lip, I opened them in invitation. Marvelling at the feel as our tongues battled for dominance. Too soon it was over and I licked my lips as I stared into his lust filled eyes. An emotion that was mixed with another, I frowned at that emotion there wondering what it was._

"_Why?" I whispered softly, confused._

"_I think I'm in love with you." he whispered._

"_Fuck I was hoping it was just me." I whispered back._

_A smile filled his face at that as he said softly. "That's my Angel."_

_Guilt filled me at that, his Angel? How could I be his Angel when I still had to fulfill my mission or could I now that I had fallen in love with my target?_

_**: : : END FLASHBACK : : :**_

Mind whirling Kagome blinked when she found herself sitting on a bed, InuYasha kneeling before her a ring in his hand. Blinking her eyes owlishly she stared down at InuYasha once more her voice cracking as she asked.

"Is this what I think it means?"

"Yes." whispered InuYasha nervously. "Will you be my mate?"

Author Note: _Horrible ending I know and don't panic this isn't the end of the story. My original idea was to have several chapters where they slowly fell in love but with everything going on I just couldn't write it and this was honestly the longest version that Chris could come up with so we just chose to go with it. Next chapter is everyone's favourite part the lemon so I'll post it a few days after I have this one up and ready for you. Thank you again for being so patient with me and hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_-Wolf_


	18. Mating and Revelations LEMON

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #18 - Mating and Revelations**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Want it go back to Chapter #17._

**: : : Dedication : : :**

_This chapter goes out to Rebekah, Ashley and Ashley, you two helped me through this so well and I would still be hiding myself without you wondering what I had done to Dustyn. You three made me realize it was him not me. I thank you for that, you guys have no idea what you mean to me._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_I apologize for not having this chapter posted before I went away on my camping trip. Apparently I posted it to the wrong story so when I got back to very confused reviewers trying to figure out why when I was writing a Batman fan fiction I suddenly had a lemon with Kagome and InuYasha posted as the next chapter. So I am really sorry about the confusion I caused them and the wait I caused you and I hope you like this new chapter, it is purely lemon. This means if you are underage please skip, don't worry you will not miss anything._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Sweet lemon time! Ah, lemony goodness how I missed you! Wolf wrote the bulk of it but I changed some! She was going to slow so I sped some parts up! Give us details of how you like it!**_

_**: : : WARNING : : :**_

**THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY A LEMON SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR ARE UNDERAGE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**: : : Mating and Revelations : : :**

"Is this what I think it means?"

"Yes." whispered InuYasha nervously. "Will you be my mate?"

Staring at him speechless, Kagome took in the shock before she felt warmth against her cheeks. Reaching up a hand she lightly ran her hand over the warmth drawing it away to see the clear liquid that lay there. She was crying. Her mind whirled horribly as she thought about what was about to happen. InuYasha had asked her to be his mate which left her with two options, she could either chose to say yes and still take him to Sesshomaru, tell him the truth and not take him or pretend that nothing happened and face Sesshomaru's wrath. Or she could say no, throw these feelings away and finish her mission.

Opening her eyes her decision made, Kagome took a deep breath as she stared into those golden eyes she had come to love in such a short time. How could she do this? How could she agree to be his mate knowing that his own brother Sesshomaru had sent her? No, she couldn't do it. Closing her eyes once more she opened them again, her eyes pouring out more tears.

"InuYasha I…" Kagome started her voice trailing off as gold captured blue.

"Don't say anything Kagome." whispered InuYasha then, brushing his claw finger against her tears. "I understand."

Raising himself up so he was level with her he slowly leaned down and licked the tears on her cheek, startling a squeak out of his future mate. Smirking at her reaction InuYasha slowly kissed her on the lips delighting in the way she moaned under the small nips he left from his fangs on her bottom lip. Drawing back he stared at the swollen appendage, marvelling at how she lightly licked in nervously.

Kagome stared into those golden eyes that were staring at the lips that he had just kissed, could she go through with this. No, she had to stop him, he deserved someone far better then her. She was just a pawn in his brothers game, an expendable pawn at that. Closing her eyes she felt him kiss her again before slowly pushing her on the mattress, his heavy body holding her there. Pinning her, his teeth lightly grazing the place were he would place the mark.

InuYasha blinked as Kagome stiffened underneath him when he grazed her neck with his fangs. Something was wrong he realized, she was trembling. Slowly rising his weight off of her, he watched in her eyes as they flashed pink taking on the colour of a miko. Shock filed him when he saw those eyes, he knew what it meant. It meant that her inner miko wanted to mate him as well as Kagome.

Grabbing his head, Kagome forced him down to kiss him. InuYasha winced as Kagome's miko energy filled his system causing a painful pleasure course through his veins that caused him to wince. Letting out a growl at the pain/pleasure mix, InuYasha focused on the pleasure as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and flip him over.

Kagome licked his neck marvelling at his rich flavour, he tasted like chocolate. Letting out a low moan as she felt his arms surround her, she felt her mind go blank as her powers encased her in a blue glow.

InuYasha let out a growl as he heard her moan for the taste of his skin, so she liked it did she? Letting out a smirk he wrapped her arms around her before flipping them over once more. Slim arms crept around his neck almost instantly as he moved his mouth to hers forcefully. He had to get more of her. Kagome's breath as heated silk, her mouth hot satin. Her blunt teeth nipped his lips as he devoured hers, taking care not to pierce her lips with his fangs.

There was no thought in InuYasha's mind. Just the never ending roar of hunger for her… for his… mate. Realising her mouth just long enough to take a breath, he watched Kagome smile at him mysteriously… it was sexy.

InuYasha bent his head and took possession of that mouth. Her lips were warm and satin-smooth. His tongue explored the sweet curve; loving the taste of her. InuYasha's teeth pierced her lip slightly as he pushed his mouth harder against hers.

Kagome returned his every nip with one of her own. The world seemed to fall away from the couple as they lay on the bed, the only sound their own moans.

InuYasha fed viciously, long, drugging kisses, devouring her sweetness, feeding on her sensuality. His hands held her in place as he devoured her mouth, leaving promises of what was still to come. Colours seemed to burst all around them, their auras intensifying along with their passion. InuYasha found her throat, soft and vulnerable. He placed a kiss where his mark would soon go marking her as his own… forever.

Kagome and InuYasha slashed at each others clothing then. The need to have skin touching skin intense. Material filled the air but the couple didn't care, their only thought was to sedate the fires inside them.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She had unleashed something far beyond her control and despite her own miko powers, the power InuYash held over her frightened her. He was everywhere, his body hard and unyielding, his arms like iron. His power was intimidating, his red aura blending with her blue effortlessly. But the feel of his mouth, hot and masculine, demanding her compliance was memorizing. Her body, either by her will or its own accord, she wasn't sure which it was anymore, became liquid with the heat he brought.

InuYasha shredded her blue silk panties from her slender form, exposing bare skin to his hungry gaze. She heard a swift intake of breath causing her eyes to jerk open and meet his. InuYasah's golden eyes moved over Kagome's face, her mouth, lingering on the line of her throat before moving on lower taking in every inch of the exposed miko.

Everywhere his eyes touched, Kagome felt a flame dance, then linger on her skin long after his gaze had passed to the next spot. Her body was flawless beneath her hungry gaze, even if her soul was not. Her skin was creamy like moonlight, her breasts firm and round, her narrow rib cage emphasizing their perfection. InuYasha caught her waist and dragged her to him, bending her into a bridge pose to bring her breasts to his mouth.

Kagome made a soft little growl, her body moving restlessly against InuYasha's. Her arms cradled his head, holding him to her. His mouth moved on her breasts, demanding that she give up everything she was. Each strong pull seemed to turn her inside to liquid heat more, so she moaned and pressed herself against him, loving the feel of the half-demon's mouth.

His hands moved down her back, finding her hips to urge her closer. InuYasha was thick and hard, full of his own desperate need for the miko. When he lifted his head, his molten gaze scorching her own with heat, Kagome leaned against him to taste the small bead of sweat running down his chest. She fallowed it silently, never quite catching up. When her tongue caressed his flat belly, she felt him shudder with anticipation. Letting out a small moan of victory, the miko lightly nipped his hip before continuing her mission of fallowing the droplet. The tiny droplet of water raced lower still. Her arms circled his hips, found his firm butt and tugged him even closer. As Kagome bent her head nearer, playing catch-up with the rolling bead, her hair brushed across his raging body. InuYasha groaned, the sound torn from his throat. His clawed hands caught at her hair as he clenched his fists trying to hold on.

"What are you doing my miko?" he moaned, his voice barely making forming the words.

Kagome glanced up at him then, her eyes filled with heat and lust as she whispered seductively. "Just playing with my demon."

With that Kagome turned her attention back to his fierce arousal. Her warm breath bathed him in heat, in seduction. InuYasha threw back his head, his hands tightening in her raven hair. His neck arched as he closed his eyes. His mind and body urging her to go on as he finally focused on her words.

"Playing?" InuYasha growled lowly.

"Yes… now shut up…" Kagome scolded him as she continued at her task.

Her tongued trapped the racing bead then as she cupped his heavy fullness with her hand. InuYasha was hot and hard, like iron wrapped in silk. He braced himself as she urged him closer, her mouth like hot silk on his skin.

"Kagome… enough… you need to stop… going to… stop…" breathed InuYasha his words coming out with ragged breaths.

Ignoring her soon to be mate, Kagome swirled her tongue over him. The pressure exquisite, the friction almost more then he could handle. His hips moved, a action he couldn't control, holding her to him while his world fell away leaving only the intense pleasure and lights exploding in his head. For a few precious moments out of his entire life, he was truly happy something he hadn't felt since his mother had been taken from him.

InuYasha caught at her and drew Kagome up so that he could press into the matress once more. She was so small, he thought, even though he knew she was probably the most powerful miko he had ever met he was afraid for a single moment that he might hurt her with his demonic strength. Kagome was moving restlessly now, needing him, the hunger she felt rising to match his own. Catching her hips and dragging her to him so he could explore her the way he wanted, InuYasha enjoyed her small little growl she gave.

She was his alone, she would always be his, his little miko and InuYasha was determined to know every inch of her intimately. Kagome stiffened, her body rigid when InuYasha pinned her once more to the bed. He bent his head, his teeth scrapping the inside of her thighs, His breath was warm as he tasted her. InuYasha's tongue caressed her, teased, stroked intimately as he delved into apple and cinnamon taste he found there.

Kagome jerked beneath him, then exhaled sharply. There was nothing other then InuYasha. His hands moved over her body, exploring, memorizing and possessing even as his mouth drove her wild, taking her over the edge, shattering her into a million miko fragments only for him to put her back together again just to do it all over. It was endless, going on and on until she thought she might explode with it all.

Kagome caught InuYasha's hair and tugged at him, wanting his body, needing him to fill her, to merge with her completely. To mark her as his. InuYasha reluctantly complied, giving up his new found treat as he covered her slender body with his own. He pressed against her and felt her moist heat, ready, enticing him, needing him. He bent to find her throat. Nuzzling and nipping in chest in process, InuYasha smirked as he moved his hips away from her before surging forward at last. Burying himself deeply just as his teeth sank into the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Marking her as his forever.

Kagome thought she might die with pleasure. He stretched her, tight and fiery; the friction, as he forced himself into her over and over in long, deep strokes, nearly driving her insane. She held onto his shoulders, her nails digging deep, trying desperately to keep from flying away. Distantly she could feel his tongue on her throat liking away the blood he had drawn from her when he had broken the skin. Kagome could feel his body swelling, hardening even more, the roaring firestorm threatening to consume her, to consume him.

InuYasha was everywhere she turned, in her blood, her body, her heart, her soul. The fire raged in him, in her, claiming them both. His body took hers with aggression, domination, his mouth frenzied with hunger. He seemed insatiable; so was she. Kagome couldn't tell where she left off and he started. He took her harder and faster until her body rippled with life and convulsed with pleasure. It didn't matter to either rof them. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough for them.

"Mark me mate." InuYasha ordered hoarsely at her then.

Kagome smiled against his bare skin at that. Deliberately licking the place where she would place her own mark on him, she smiled as she felt his body clench in anticipation. He waited, holding his breath as Kagome prolonged the moment. Scrapping her blunt teeth over the place, she closed her eyes while his body reacted, swelling thickly inside her. When her own teeth pierced his skin, he nearly lost control, the pleasure so intense that she could feel his body gathering, plunging deeper to bury himself seemingly into her very soul. Around him she tightened, gripping him with fire and velvet; clenching and rippling until he had no choice but to answer her call. Together they exploded, a shattering intensity that neither would forget. Their auras fully blending.

InuYasha laid his head beside Kagome's, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent her from seeing the red their as she licked his mouth, closing the wound she had opened. Slowly closing the wound she had created, Kagome felt her body cry for sleep, sleep she gladly gave into. InuYasha listened to his new mates breathing as it slowed down. Rolling over he placed Kagome on top of him, making sure he stayed deep inside of her. Slowly the half demon drifted off to sleep his soul content for once.


	19. Planning Destruction and Flashbacks

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #19 - Planning Destruction and Flashbacks**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Want it go back to Chapter #17._

**: : : Dedication : : :**

_This chapter is dedicated to "Jennaha11"._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_Once again I send out an apology to both my readers on here and the readers who read my Batman fan fiction. I didn't know I had posted it on that story by mistake and I am so sorry for the confusion I caused many. Though I am glad that some of you reviewed me saying you liked the lemon just wish you knew who the characters were. I apologize again._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**Ok new chap time! Oh hope your ok Brock! We're routing for you buddy and don't worry dick head will get what's coming to him!**_

**: : : Planning Destruction and Flashbacks : : :**

For the first time in her entire life, Kikyo bit back the urge to smile as she heard the words out of the idiot of a servant that imbecile of a dog kept around. When she had first seen her "loving" sister in the homes of her conquest she had been disgusted, then when she had learned of InuYasha's fascination with her she had become worried. But now, oh now she could finally ruin her sister's life. Really her sister should know better then to use the same password for her cell phone. Smirking at herself she listened mildly amused as the stupid toad continued to ramble on scolding "Kagome" about how she was supposed to bring InuYasha back to Sesshomaru.

"…_and you don't dare keep the Lord waiting, he will strike you down you pathetic human."_

Biting back the urge to laugh in the toad's face, Kikyo took a deep breath before she said in her most Kagome-like voice. "You tell Sesshomaru that I'm done I'm not going to help him anymore and there's nothing he can do about it."

"_Why you no good, evil wench I aught to-" _started the insulted toad before Kikyo cut him off.

"What you aught to do is shut up you overgrown tadpole!"

"_I knew Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't have put you in charge down there you stupid wench are just like your sister-"_

"My sister is an amazing woman you'll do well to remember that." laughed Kikyo in the phone before she slammed it down laughing, she could practically see Sesshomaru's angry face.

Leaning back onto her four poster bed, Kikyo laughed once more as she thought about InuYasha's face when he learned about who his precious little "Angel" is. Then who will he go back to but her? Then once InuYasha was once again with her she'd convince him to collect on that half of a company that Sesshomaru had to give to him. Silently smiling to herself Kikyo began to count the millions for her divorce.

_**: : : Tokyo, Japan : : :**_

"Oh all the nerve!" shouted Jaken, his voice squawking loudly as he banged the phone against the table in anger.

He had known from the moment he had first seen that miko that she would be nothing but trouble but to betray Lord Sesshomaru? Shaking his head in disgust he mulled over his choices. One he could tell Lord Sesshomaru that he had made a very bad choice in trusting the miko and Jaken had advised him that it had been a bad idea. No that one would probably get him squished or worse killed. Or he could journey to America, Land of the Humans and see if he could manage to convince InuYasha to journey back to Japan again. If he seceded Lord Sesshomaru would be thrilled at his servant and maybe would give Jaken the raise he wanted. However, if he failed he would suffer pain like he had never known before. Taking a deep breath, Jaken slowly reached for the phone once more his mind decided.

"Hello Tokyo International I need your first flight to the United States."

_**: : : New York City, USA : : :**_

Shippo smiled as he skipped down the street whistling. It had been nearly a week since Kagome and InuYasha had mated and since then they had done nothing but smile at each other and kiss… and spoil their adopted son. The young kitsune's smile widened as he thought about how only a few weeks ago that he had first met the famous race car driver. Now she was his mother and was making his "father" the happiest man on the world.

"Well hello brat." came a voice startling the carefree kitsune out of his musing.

Jerking his gaze toward the owner of the voice, his eyes narrowed in a glare as he took in the form standing there. For a moment Shippo wondered how anyone could ever think that Kagome and Kikyo were sisters. Sure they both had pale skin and the cat eyes but that was it. Kikyo was so skinny you could see the bones poking through her skin while her black hair was flat unlike Kagome's wavy blue tinted hair. The main difference between the two he thought was that Kagome had loving blue eyes while Kikyo had flat brown eyes that were nothing but cold.

"What do you want?" demanded Shippo, his body tense.

"I want you to give a message to your mommy for me." Kikyo sneered. "Tell her that soon I will have InuYasha back."

Letting out a laugh that would make his dad proud, Shippo sneered. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm simply going to tell InuYasha why Kagome is _really_ here." laughed Kikyo. "Or should I tell him who she really is?"

"InuYasha will never believe you." snapped Shippo, his voice sure.

A wicked smile filled Kikyo's face at those words as she said simply. "That's true but what if he heard it from Kagome herself?"

"She would never go along with your plan you whore!" shouted Shippo, his eyes flaring at the miko.

"Oh she will if she has something to lose." said Kikyo.

"You don't have anything of hers!" laughed Shippo.

"Now brat, that is where your wrong." said Kikyo as she allowed her miko powers to flare around her. "You see I have something she loves very much."

_**: : : Two Hours Later : : :**_

Koga leaned heavily against the very buxom women behind him as he laid on the couch his fangs flashing as he wondered mildly when his mate would be home. Sure he knew that by typical means mates were supposed to be loyal but then Ayame wasn't that good in bed. So simply if she wanted him to be faithful then she should just get better, otherwise she should stop bitching about his other conquests that he chose to take.

"Why am I not surprised?" sneered a voice then causing Koga to jump up.

Glaring at the figure at the door before suddenly smirking Koga laughed before saying seductively. "Already bored with the dog Kagome?"

Brown eyes flared at his statement as pink miko energy flared out at the wolf demon startling him. The stench of burned flesh filled the air from where the toxic beams of energy had hit the wolf demon as he stared at the woman realizing his mistake. The miko before him was defiantly not the sweet natured miko he had once dated, no the woman before him was none other then her cruel hearted sister Kikyo. Which begged the question what was the miko doing here?

"What do you want Kikyo?" Koga snapped.

Stepping into the room, Kikyo sat in the chair closest to the door, her bearing resembling that of a queen on her thrown. Which Koga supposed she was, the Queen of Sluts that is. Silently laughing at his own joke, he turned his attention once more to the woman in front of him. A woman that he knew all too well was a dangerous one to underestimate.

"I have come to offer you something that I know you want." Kikyo said smirking.

"Oh and what's that?" sneered Koga.

Smirking cruelly at his question, Kikyo waved her hand and watched as Koga's eyes widened at the sight of the kitsune appeared before them both in a cloud of pink. Red tinted Koga's eyes as he stared at the image of Shippo struggling in a cage. So the whore did have something he wanted, she had the dog's little bastard. Sure Koga knew that everyone couldn't understand his hatred of the bastard but then no one knew what the kitsune had done.

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_Waving at the flashing cameras as I stepped off the track, I wondered mildly why it had taken the reporters to realize that I was so much better then Kagome. Sure it was tragic that Kagome's brother… what was his name again?… had to die in order for Koga to take the spotlight but hey this was a dangerous sport. Letting out a laugh at my own wit, I watched as the object of my own recent obsession approached me. Kaguya Mia was walking toward me, her hips swaying slightly. Everyone knew that the drop dead gorgeous immortal was actually the sole owner of the multi-billion dollar company clothing chain called "Maiden's Robe" but never before had he seen her in person._

"_Kaguya!" I shouted drawing her attention toward me._

_Crimson eyes met mine then as she frowned slightly before saying coldly. "Do I know you?"_

"_Yes I'm-" I stared before something wet, cold and slimy slid down my face._

_Laughter filled the air as I reached up and removed a large ice cream from my head, spinning around I stared into the crowd only to focus on the small kitsune who was sitting on top of a dog demons shoulders. The kitsune itself was not impressive by himself what was important however was the fact that the kitsune held a depressed expression on his face and wore the same blue ice cream that was now on my head on his mouth. Levelling a glare at the brat, I blinked as I heard Kaguya's voice behind me saying the one thing I never expected to hear._

"_Hello Shippo."_

_The kitsune frowned at her words then as he asked. "Do I know you?"_

"_Trust me Shippo, we will know each other well. Say hi to your mommy for me."_

_With that the billionaire turned on her stiletto heels and walked away leaving me behind. Turning my gaze back to the brat I said in a loud voice._

"_I'm going to fucking kill you brat!"_

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

That comment had resulted in mass controversy from the reporters and lose of all his sponsorships. Soon he was forced to leave the track and join the street racing world, leaving behind everything he had known and love. Closing his eyes, Koga counted his good luck that now stood his one chance to finally kill that brat. Still he didn't trust the miko, he knew she would have her own plans that wouldn't necessarily be the best for him.

"What's the catch?" demanded Koga.

"Simple." said Kikyo then waving her hand again, causing the image to vanish. "Your going to help me get Kagome into my little trap."

"Kagome?" asked Koga confused. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She stole InuYasha from me and I want him back." whined Kikyo. "Doesn't matter though, I plan on ruining her life like she ruined mine."

_**: : : Flashback : : :**_

_I smirked as I stared at the door in front of me, it had been nearly a week since InuYasha and I had last "enjoyed" ourselves. Time well past due, slowly undoing the ties on my raincoat I allowed it to fall to the ground exposing my black lace underwear. Walking toward his bedroom door I blinked when I stepped on something. Looking down, disgust filled me as I stared at the black phone that my mother had given my sister on her birthday. Sixty-nine in crimson stared back at me, reaching down I picked up the phone before frowning. What was Kagome's phone doing here? Shaking my head, I stepped toward the door again before freezing at the words that drifted to me from behind the wood door._

"_Is this what I think it means?" came Kagome's voice._

"_Yes." flowed InuYasha's voice to me. "Will you be my mate?"_

_Shock floored me fallowed by anger as I heard Kagome's enthusiastic yes. How could this happen? Why did that bitch have to have everything? Closing my eyes as angry tears filled them, I blinked as her phone began to vibrate in my hand. Glancing down I blinked as a picture of Sesshomaru, InuYasha's own brother stared back up at me. Looking back toward the door where moans now sounded, I smirked. So Kagome had a secret did she? Well its time her darling sister learned that here, Kikyo was the Queen not Kagome._

_**: : : End Flashback : : :**_

"So what do you want from me?" demanded Koga once more.

"I need one of your demons to deliver a message for me." said Kikyo smirking. "Then my dear sister will come running to my trap."

"You know I can see that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." sneered Koga then.


	20. The Threat

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #20 - The Threat**

**By: Kuro Taiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

_Want it go back to Chapter #17._

**: : : Dedication : : :**

_This chapter is dedicated to "Jennaha11"._

**: : : Author Notes : : :**

_: : : Wolf's Notes : : :_

_Since we got away from the romance section I seem to be on a roll so here is the next chapter._

_**: : : Chris's Notes : : :**_

_**No idea what to say… the pressures on my favourite review leaver said I always make them laugh. Ok funny thing, funny thing… life is like a squirrel we spend our life constantly around nuts…**_

**: : : The Trap : : :**

Kagome closed her eyes as she shivered in anticipation, it had been nearly a week since she had mated InuYasha and since then all of her worries about Sesshomaru and his threats had all but vanished from her mind. All that remained now was InuYasha and the new feelings that he had invoked in her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at the beautiful creation before her.

It seemingly seemed to glitter on its own as it stood apart from the other cars in the garage. Taking a deep breath she slowly ran her hand over the smooth metal marvelling at how warm it was, almost like the car had a life of its own. Kagome nearly laughed at that, no cars had their own personalities. Warm arms surrounded her, drawing her against a solid mass. Smiling wickedly, Kagome turned around and stared at the golden eyes who had stolen her heart.

"Like my new baby?" InuYasha asked his eyes glowing as he stared at the car.

Nodding Kagome pressed a kiss to his cheek lightly before she said playfully. "Better watch it babe, you might make me jealous."

A roar of laughter answered her comment before Kagome felt a chill fill the air. Something was wrong she thought, allowing her gaze to travel the width of the garage. There was a demon close by, she could sense it but where? Could it be someone Sesshomaru sent after her and InuYasha? Ice seemed to flood her veins at that thought before she let out a relieved sigh as the demon came into view. It was Haku one of Koga's men.

"What do you want?" demanded InuYasha behind her.

"Sister you look well." said Haku smiling sadly for a moment before his gaze hardened. "Kikyo and Koga sent a message for you Kagome."

"Kagome who the fuck is-" said InuYasha his gaze travelling the bar before he heard his mate's voice.

"What does my _sister_ want?" spat Kagome her eyes flaring when she heard her own name.

"Kikyo has the fox and will only give it to you should you beat her in a race." said Haku his voice sad. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"When's the race?" asked Kagome then gritting her teeth.

"Tomorrow at the docks, midnight." whispered Haku. "I'm so sorry about this."

A weak smile filled Kagome's face as she glanced back at InuYasha who stood beside her his face like stone. What could he be thinking? Did he know who she was now? Could he hate her for what she did? Closing her eyes for a minute she opened them wide as heat scorched at her body. Instantly she opened her eyes to see a wall of flames coming toward them.

_**: : : InuYasha : : :**_

Pain filled InuYasha as Koga's pack member called his mate by a different name. Kagome? Was that truly Angel's name? Yes she answered to it. So who was his mate? If she was lying about her name what else was she lying about? Sure he knew that her sister was Kikyo but how could she lie to him about who she was? Closing his eyes he froze at the next words that came from Haku.

"Kikyo has the fox and will only give it to you should you beat her in a race." said Haku his voice sad. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Her brother? Angel… no Kagome had a brother? Had something happened to him? Did she hold herself responsible was that why she changed her name? Frowning he focused on his own thoughts before he smelled the acid of gun powder. Jerking his gaze up he swore when he saw Haku opening his vest to reveal layers of explosives.

InuYasha's world seemed to slow down as he saw the wolf demon slowly push the trigger. In sick fascination he watched as Haku seemingly exploded from the inside out. Flames surrounded him licking at the cars before they came toward them in a wave. Glancing over at "Angel" he watched as her face filled with surprise and fear. Reaching over InuYasha grabbed her and held her in his arms as he braced for the flames that would encase them both.

Opening his eyes after a few moments of nothing but intense heat, InuYasha blinked as he saw the large blue bubble of miko powers surrounding them. It seemed to be protecting them from the flames that now raged against the outside. Explosions after explosions rocked the bubble as the cars engine fuel caught fire. Still the bubble held, protecting them both from the flames.

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

The building fell around them, the cars exploded, flames licked at her shield just waiting for a tiny crack so they could explode in killing the couple. Holding on to the miko energy inside of her she pumped more out into the shield sending tiny prayers out that it would hold. She could not let InuYasha die here, no she would make sure that he got out of here even if he hated her now she still loved him. Slowly the flames died down leaving glowing embers on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let down the shield before tugging herself and turning to face InuYasha. Golden eyes met blue reflecting the pain that she felt inside of her. Taking a deep breath she said the words she knew needed to be spoken.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, go find your brother." with that she turned and started to walk away his voice stopping her.

"Where are you going?" demanded InuYasha. "Running away like the coward you are?"

Flinching at his words Kagome said softly. "I'm going to give my sister exactly what she wants."

_**: : : Kikyo : : :**_

Smirking as she laid against the wolf prince Kikyo let out a laugh as she watched the live feed after the explosion. So the couple were now broken up where they? Perfect! Laughter filled the air from Koga as he watched Kagome flinch from something InuYasha yelled at her. Kikyo smiled as she filed that information away for later. Koga obviously had some hard feelings for Kagome, that could work to her advantage. Slowly rising off the bed she made her way toward her clothes ignoring Koga's demands to know where she was going. Her trap had been set and now she had to go collect her prize.

_**: : : Jaken : : :**_

Staring out the window of the airplane, the toad demon took another deep breath as he heard the pilot's announcement that they would be landing soon. Once they landed, Jaken knew his real test would begin. After all Kagome was a level five miko, the most powerful of them all and would probably hold up a fight. Closing his eyes he stiffened as the plane jerked before beginning his descendent.

_**: : : Kagome : : :**_

Gripping the keys in her hand she faced the row upon row of cars that faced her. Which one of these had Sesshomaru commissioned for her to use? Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as she felt excitement and happiness rise inside of her. Guilt plagued her then, here she was so happy and excited about facing a race with everything on the line, just forgetting the vow she had made to Sota. No, Sota would want her to do this. Taking a breath, she pushed the alarm button jumping as an alarm went off three cars away from her. Glancing over at the car she smirked, Sesshomaru knew her way to well…


	21. Reviews Chapters 16 to 20

**REVIEWS**

Its now everyones favourite time of the story... WE ANSWER REVIEWS ( kidding I know everyone hates when we do this )! Ok so its now my turn yay ( not )! While I love reading reviews I always hate replying cuz its like what if I say the wrong thing and piss this person off? What if they ask for hints on the plot and I answer the wrong answer and they come to hate me! ARGH! So many hard questions and no answers! Ok love your reviews and hope you like my answers back ( if you don't blame wolf not me... -laughs- kidding, really don't blame her, her lifes pretty fucked up right now and she doesn't need anymore bad things )!

-Chris

**Chapter 16 - Reviews chapter 10 - 15**

_No Reviews_

_( I wonder why lol )_

**Chapter 17 - Interference and Realizations Part I I I**

**madval29**

_Hey we wrote the next chapter so where's our cherry? I want a cherry! Why must you be so expensive!_

**Jennaha11**

_AH YOU USED TO HATE US! DAMN YOU WOLF! No yes we agree with you and are really glad that its over ( even though I loved the lemon! )! This is the review that started our long conversation! Yay! Go us!_

**Chapter 18 - Mating and Revelations**

**Jennaha11**

_Yep he doesn't he just wanted ass... ok so I'm a guy cut me some slack but I kinda wish more people reviewed to the lemon then you! A good 'this was soo hot!' is always good! Yep the next one was the one you loved though!_

**Chapter 19 - Planning Destruction and Flashbacks**

**Jennaha11**

_SHE LOVES ME! SHE REALLY REALLY LOVES ME! YAHOO! And yay I'm amusing so to that bitch who flamed me saying I was stupid in your face!_

**Chapter 20 - The Threat**

**wolfy the snow wolf**

_Yay we get a 9 out of 10 I confused though whats 'not even near kewl'? What did we do wrong? I'm so lost and ya wolf leaves on aug 24th to go to school I leave on the 5th of sept. LOL Agree with you on the mom part no one can control us we are aswome! ( and on sugar highs! ) AND YAY WOLFY LOVES ME TOO! THAT MAKES TWO " ANNOYING SO SHUT UP" ( that was the name she signed it as! ) PERSON WHO FLAMED ME! SO KISS ME ASS PERSON! LOVE YOU WOLFY! LOVE YOU JENNAHA11!_

**Jennaha11**

_You and wolf are never going to let me live forgetting my password down are you? AND YAY I GET A HUG! I'm glad I make you laugh even though I've been getting nasty messages about how I'm annoying as fuck so its always good to hear SOMEONE LIKES ME ( IN YOUR FACE PMING BITCH SOME PEOPLE LIKE ME EVEN IF YOU DON'T SO HAHAHA! ) See I'm growing as a person, I'm controlling my rage. ( any random fires near pming bitch's house was not done by me it might be done by a mouse with a lit match thought BUT NOT BY ME ) Kidding or am I?_

**Final Message**

To the bitch out there who decided she had no life and was going to PM me almost daily saying I was annoying as fuck and that our stories are pieces of shit I say SHUT UP BITCH! Obviously your too scared to face the reviewers ( all hail reviewers YOU RULE! ) so you have to pm me nasty comments about how we suck. And for the record bitch CAR AND KAGOME ARE SPELLED RIGHT SO FUCK OFF YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS IDOIT! God! Ok rage under control, please I love reviews but when they're stupid like a half a page one saying im an idoit and our stories are shit because I spelt Kagome and car wrong ( the bitch actually says Kagome is spelt KagomA and car is spelt Kar ) please don't all you do is make me mad and my mouse with a lit match will find you if you do.


	22. PreRace Chaos

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #22 – Pre-Race Chaos**

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

Don't own anything other then my dreams, ideas and Kagome's clothes. All of which are incredibly scary and trust me you don't want a piece of.

**: : : Dedication : : :**

To Chris and Bekah who has kept me alive even when I didn't want to be and reminded me that they would kick me ass if I ever left.

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

Sorry for the late update, I'll try not to let it happen again.

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

Ok one messed up mechanic and me reporting for duties, we are sorry its late. Funny thing, I forgot my password and Wolf seemed to forget how to live lol. Over now rest assured I will kick her ass into double duty.

**: : : Pre-Race Chaos : : :**

No one seemed to even breathe as I laid out the story of what had happened in the garage to everyone. Closing my eyes as I finished the explanation of the explosion and how Angel, no "Kagome" had taken off I opened them wide as I heard a gasp and curse from Sango. Staring in shock as Sango suddenly stood before walking over to the punching bag she often used for workouts she punched it viciously for a few moments before she stopped and looked once more at her friends.

"Are you sure that's what the demon said?" Sango demanded. "That Kagome had to race her?"

Grinding my fangs together I nodded viciously wondering what Sango knew about what was going on with my mate, no ex mate no one who was ever mated to me would lie about who she was. Yes, I didn't know exactly _who___that would be but right now that didn't matter to me, all that matter was the fact that my homicidal ex had a hold of my son and was now challenging her sister to a race who by the sounds of it knew more about racing then she was letting on.

"Fuck!" Sango swore as she launched a vicious kick to the bag causing me to flinch and be thankful once again that I wasn't who she was furious with.

"What is it Sango?" asked Miroku, his always lecherous hand suddenly shaking at the sight of her rage.

Taking a deep breath Sango turned around to face Miroku before she said softly. "It's time I tell you about Kagome."

: : : Kikyo : : :

Grinning wickedly at the sight of her soon to be husband, and even sooner to be ex-husband standing on the side of the street she smirked. Oh how long it had been since she had first began to dream of the day she would finally be able to show that little tramp who was really the best racer in the family. Glancing in the rearview mirror she glanced once more at the clock, 11:58. Where was that bitch? For a moment the smile faltered on her face, what if Kagome stood her up because of that stupid vow? A vow that had caused her the chance to defeat her sister and steal her place in racing.

Cheers welled up from the small crowd then as lights flashed in her review mirror, at last Kagome had arrived. Smirking she glanced out the window to see how InuYasha was taking to learn about his precious Kagome and felt her smirk get wider as she witnessed the ice cold glare that he was giving the car she drove up in. A car that, Kikyo did a double take as she took in the car where the hell had Kagome gotten that car? There staring back at her almost like it was taunting her was the 2010 Bugatti Veyron, voted the fastest car in the world for its speed 267mph with 0-60 in 2.5 seconds.

Anger filled her almost instantly then as Kikyo slowly realized who must have bought her precious sister that car. Sesshomaru Taisho, InuYasha's older brother after who but he could afford a car whose base price was $1,700,000? Closing her eyes she swore, now she knew her goading and threatening had got the reaction she had wanted out of her sister, she had gone and got the best car she could to try and beat Kikyo after all she knew it would never happen in a real race. Yes, that must be it Kagome knew that she had no chance of winning otherwise.

Too bad for Kagome, Kikyo had already figured that she would pull of something like this and had made sure that there was no way for Kagome to win this race, at least not with her life.

: : : InuYasha : : :

He couldn't help but hold his breath when he watched the most beautiful car known to man pull up to the spray painted start line, here was a car to be adorned and now it was all that rested between his son's life and death. Yes, he had come to think of the brat as a son how could he not? Closing his eyes, he could smell the fresh paint of the car, the aluminum seemed to sparkle with its fresh coat of customary black with red trip and red rimmed tires. The only thing that wasn't straight off the line customary was the sixty-nine that had been painted on the hood of the car in the form of a ying yang symbol.

Mentally slapping himself for never realizing the importance of that number before, he wondered silently how Angel, no "Kagome" had managed to earn enough money to afford such a vehicle. But then he supposed that all racecar drivers made a phenomenal amount of money especially ones who were from the Higurashi family. Closing his eyes he remembered when Sango had finally revealed to him who Kagome really was.

: : : Flashback : : :

"_Kagome is a racer."_

"_No shit, I kinda figured that when her sister kidnapped my son to challenge her to a race!" I shouted angrily at Sango._

"_No InuYasha." Said Sango her voice taking on the tone she would have with a child. "Kagome is really a racer as in the one and only Kagome Higuarshi."_

"_The Speed Angel?" asked Miroku softly._

_Shock filled me at that sure I figured that Kagome would end up being one of the Higuarshi racers but never would he have guessed she was the Speed Angel. Anyone would have to be dead not to hear of the scandal that rocked the racing world's entire existence. After all Kagome Higuarshi aka Speed Angel still held the record for the most championship wins of all time, and in a row no less! Her career however, had ended the moment she had been too hangover to drive and had allowed her younger brother Sota to drive for her which had resulted in the young boy dying on track. Due to the crash she had ended up being suspended from racing and had seemingly vanished from the racing world completely._

"_Kagome had just been left by Koga for her best friend." Explained Sango sadly. "She went out drinking and Kagome is well, quiet frankly a light weight. Fourteen beers later she was hung over and on her final race to win the championship cup. When Sota learned what condition his sister was in he decided to take her place without Kagome knowing."_

"_Is that supposed to make it any better?" I demanded angrily. "She still cost a little boy his life!"_

_Flames erupted from Sango's eyes then as she stormed over and shoved me back against her couch before she shouted. "Don't you get it Kagome didn't know he was out there on the track! She was going to forfeit the title!"_

"_So what happened after she found out her brother was on the track?" asked Miroku his face gone pale._

"_Kagome was still in bed until she heard it on the loud speaker that Naraku had sent her car spinning into the wall. She ran onto the track to get to her brother but she was too late, he burned to death because there was a faulty harness release something any seasoned driver like Kagome would have checked. Caused by Naraku himself in hopes of killing Kagome, something that he would have succeeded in that day, had caused a sabotage we both knew. After the accident Kagome was disowned, suspended from the racing community and was turned against by everyone. Even though it wasn't her fault, she blamed herself for the accident and vowed never to race again." Said Sango sadly._

"_Where does Kikyo come into all of this?" I demanded._

"_Growing up, Kagome was always fawned over by her parents for being the best racer and even though Kikyo was older they gave the racing contract to Kagome. You see Kikyo has never been able to beat Kagome, not even when they were children and Kagome was first learning to drive and that fucked her up. Then when Kagome vowed never to race again, Kikyo must have seen it as never being able to prove she was better so she had to do this to convince Kagome to race her." Finished Sango._

"_You mean my son is in jeopardy just so some fucked up bitch can prove she is better then her sister?" I yelled. "Why didn't Kagome just tell me?"_

"_For the reaction you just gave, everyone sees it as Kagome knowing that her brother was racing that day. I think she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to see her as Kagome the racer but as Kagome the person the one who is damaged from what happened to her brother."_

_Closing my eyes, I wondered silently why my mate couldn't have trust me before I opened them and said softly. "So what do we do know?"_

"_We let them race."_

: : : End Flashback : : :

Staring once again at the car he glanced over at Kikyo before frowning, the bitch was way to calm for someone who was about to get their ass handed to them by that beauty of a machine. That could only mean that she had something up her sleeve, but what could it be? Shock filled me then, no the only reason Kikyo would be that confident was if she had rigged the track, which would mean that this was no longer about showing which sister was better this was about taking revenge on Kagome. Glancing over at Kagome, I wondered silently if I should be cheering or booing the fact that if she came out of this race alive it would be a miracle.

: : : Jaken : : :

It had taken the toad almost two days to reach his destination but at last he stared at the empty apartment that was to house the racer. Where was that blasted girl? Shaking his head he moved around the room searching for any signs of the miko. All her clothes were gone, her phone, the blankets had been made, the keys were gone… wait the keys? A loud bubble of laughter escaped the toad's throat then as he quickly threw his suitcase on the bed and withdrew his laptop. Suddenly he took back everything he said about the modern world, GPS were amazing…


	23. Race to the Death

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #23 – Race to the Death**

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

Go back to Chapter #22

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

Sorry the race is going to be short, the original version was seven pages but my classmates made me cut it down saying that no car could withstand the damage I caused on it. They also changed the type of car that Kikyo was driving and chose to insult it (I didn't write that part take it up with them not me).

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

See I told you I would kick her ass in duty lol! Review: either bitch and complain or tell us how much you love us we don't care just please review! The nice ones are always wanted but your bitching only makes us better! Unless its stupid things like car being spelled "kar" or kagome being spelled "kagoma" then your just an idiot so don't bother us. Anyways on with the show!

**: : : Race to the Death : : :**

A slight tingling sensation, the narrowing of her vision, the sudden urge to hit the gas and feel the world fade away from her as she raced forward. Pain, joy, love, fear it would all fade away as she would slam it into second feeling the power beneath her, to hear the purr of the engine. This was what she was born for.

Watching as Koga stepped between the two cars and held his arm up she slowly coxed her car to raise the torque before she removed her foot of the brake as his arms came down. Instantly the car tore away from the starting line gaining a quick lead against her sister. Glancing back she frowned; it didn't seem to affect her at all. What was her sister planning?

Turning back toward the road, she froze as the first turn came up. Grabbing the emergency brake she engaged it while she spun her car into its first drift watching as the car easily controlled itself into the turn. Smirking she disengaged the emergency brake as she straightened her car out before swearing at the sight that before her. Piles and piles of what looked like oil drums stood all over the road, looking around desperately for a way to get around them she swore as she realized the only way to go on was to go through.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter she took a deep breath before releasing it and speeding up the car. Now she knew why her sister had hung back, when Kagome went through this trap it would leave a opening for her sister to simply driver through. Taking a breath she swore under her breath, something told her this was just the beginning of the traps her sister had set up for her along this track.

: : : Kikyo : : :

Watching in satisfaction as Kagome hit the oil drums, she let out a curse when she saw Kagome not spin out like she had attended to happen but instead Kagome had simply coated her windshield in the black liquid. A smirk once again graced Kikyo's lips as she watched Kagome slow down because of the liquid as she attempted to get it off of her windshield so she could see. Maybe the trap hadn't worked the way she had attended but the results were the same that Kagome was now behind her and unless she could find a way to get the oil off of her windshield she would be forced to forfeit the race.

: : : InuYasha : : :

Rage filled him as he watched Kagome jerk her car blindly as she desperately hit the window washer fluid hopelessly. If she didn't figure out a way to break that windshield she would lose the race, he knew. After all there was almost no way for her to get the oil off in time for her to win the race. Watching silently as a flash of blue flashed before the windshield went flying off InuYasha bit back a cry for joy as he realized what she had done. Using her miko powers to break out the windshield before she had created a barrier to block parts of the air flow so she could at least keep her eyes open when she finished the race.

Cursing as he stared once more at the screens that Kikyo had "generously" supplied by the use of her miko powers that showed both racers, he wondered silently what would happen if Kagome won. It was obvious that from the way she was racing that what Sango said was true she had not raced in a long time, but she was still one of the greatest racers he had ever seen.

Closing his eyes once more he silently sent a prayer out to Kami that she would finish the race alive. No longer did he care that she lied to him about who she was, all he wanted was that she would come out of this alive. _Please, please Kami, if she survives this I swear I will never get mad at her again._ InuYasha silently begged as he once again stared at the screen wondering what Kikyo had in store.

: : : Kagome : : :

The sound of air rushing past deafened Kagome as she coaxed more speed from her car, she wasn't sure what Kikyo had planned next but she knew enough to be wary as she slowly inched closer to her sister. Slowly she began to pass her, the shield she held up slowly draining her energy. Rounding the next turn, her car slowly inched in front of Kikyo's before she let out a scream of pain as her vision exploded in flames. Someone had thrown a torch on her car which had caused the liquid to light on fire and the flames now licked on Kagome's hands, arms, chest and face. Letting out another scream she forced her miko energy out in an attempt to dampen the flames only choke at the sudden change of pressure. Fear filled the powerful miko, she was going to die here, she had failed Sota and now she was going to fail Shippo. Slowly taking her foot off the gas she closed her eyes as she began to drift back.

"_Sota!"_

"_Sixty-nine is up in flames!"_

"_I'll race for you."_

"_You are the best racer in the world!"_

Opening her eyes she focused past the flames at silver ford flex made the final turn. No she would not fail Shippo, and she would not lose to that piece of shit! It didn't matter that her sister had spent thousands to replace the engine it was still a piece of shit and she would beat it. Ignoring the flames now licking her skin, she pushed down on the pedal and grinned at the new burst of speed.

: : : Shippo : : :

Staring out from the pink bubble that encased him, he watched as Kikyo's car rounded the final corner, his heart filling with panic. How could mom lose the race? Did she want to get rid of him and was purposely throwing the race? That was the only way his mother would lose thought Shippo sadly before he stiffened. No, Kikyo must have set a trap or sabotaged mom's car! That was the only way that she would have ever lost to someone like Kikyo.

A flash of black and red caused Shippo's heart to leap up then when he saw his mother's car speed around the corner before creeping up on Kikyo's car, she was going to win! Holding his breath, he watched as his mother's car slowly inched closer to the finish line, in front of Kikyo's car. Standing up in his bubble of a cage he cheered on as he watched Kagome's car sail over the finish line, she had won! His mother had won! She had won and saved him! Cheers erupted from dad and his team as watched mom come toward them to claim her prize.

: : : Jaken : : :

It had taken him almost a hour but now he stood staring happily at the main objective of his quest. There just on the other side of the street stood InuYasha, with a group of ugh humans. Smiling proudly he heard mental cheers as he happily stepped onto the street to make his way toward InuYasha and his raise. Squealing of tires jerked his attention as he saw a blur of metal come toward him. Shielding his face with his arms he cried out for his master the same time as he heard a sickening crunch.

Minutes seemed to pass as the world remained eerily silent after that crunch, causing Jaken to squeeze his eyes tighter. He was dead! Oh how he still had so much left to do! He still had to gain Lord Sesshomaru's approval! He had to mate and have little tadpoles to continue on his line! He had to see that miko finally prove herself incompetent… again! He still had too…

Opening up his eyes at a sound that sounded specifically like a sob, he glanced over to see InuYasha huddled over Kagome, sobs escaping his throat. Blinking, the toad demon nervously glanced down, wiggling his toes and his body parts before he let out a whoop of join and ran to his lord's younger brother happily.

"Do not fear Lord InuYasha I am alive!" Jaken cried happily.

More sobs were his only answer causing the toad demon to puff out his chest as he stared at the burned and damaged miko. Well at least she was finally out of his Lord Sesshomaru's life and no longer a worthless distraction for the inu youkai. Reaching towards InuYasha he tugged insistently on his t-shirt.

"Let go of that worthless miko Lord InuYasha!" he scolded. "I am okay!"

Pain exploded in his face then as he saw InuYasha's fist come flying toward him.


	24. Aftermath

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #24 – Aftermath**

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

Go back to Chapter #22

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

Yes, Kagome lives through the last chapter. I am not a total bitch to kill of the heroine before she can get revenge on Naraku for killing her brother. I am however just about done this story I think there will be around five more chapters and then I will switch back to working on the alternate version of this story as well as the story Chris made me agree to write.

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

NO ONE PANIC SHE IS ALIVE! –holds up Kagome- SEE? Yeah I know we suck for ending it that way and originally Wolf had both of these two chapters into one but I thought you guys deserved a cliffhanger. Lol I'm mean but hey that's what you get for only one review! By the way loved the review and I kicked her ass in high gear just for you!

**: : : Aftermath : : :**

"_What!"_

"_-sent to bring you-"_

"_-never do it-"_

"_-not Kagome!"_

The voices filled her black void. InuYasha? Sango? Shippo? _Jaken?_ What was the toad doing her? How come she couldn't move her arms? Why was she in so much pain? What was going on? Opening her eyes slowly she groaned as the light stung her eyes before she glanced over at the silver haired figure standing opposite an angry green toad that was now hopping up and down.

"InuYasha?"

Spinning around to face her he bared his teeth for a moment before he shouted. "Is it true?"

"Is what-" started Kagome before she froze when her brain took in just who was hopping up and down. "He told you."

It wasn't a question it didn't have to be. She knew she should have run over that toad when she had the chance. Closing her eyes she opened them wide when InuYasha spoke, her heart breaking on every word.

"Well congratulations Angel, no _Kagome_, you got your wish. I'm going back to my brother. You should be proud though, not only did you manage to seduce me away from Kikyo you actually managed to convince me that you actually gave a shit about me. Now I know the truth you were only with me because of my brother."

"Maybe at first but then I-" started Kagome only to let out a cry of pain as InuYasha turned his back and walked out of the door.

Letting out a sob she struggled against the bonds that held her in bed. Crying and screaming for him to come back, she stared hopelessly after him to only be interrupted by Jaken.

"You know you are unworthy of him, he is after all Lord Sesshomaru's brother."

"I loved him." Whispered Kagome as she laid against the bed her body screaming in agony.

"Then why are you giving up so easily?"

Whipping her head around, Kagome simply stared as she asked hoarsely. "Kaguya?"

: : : Sesshomaru : : :

Staring at the medical report in front of him, he ripped it with his claws. How everyone would be scared if they could see him now. To see emotion show from the emotionless taiyoukai. Closing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru released the paper, he knew it by memory. Kagome Higurashi, severally burned with multiple broken bones had vanished from the hospital. Had she really loved his idiot brother so much that she would have run away in a vein attempt to end her life? Or did she have help? No, no one was powerful enough to help Kagome out of the hospital without being seen.

Closing his eyes he turned toward the door as his half brother approached. It had been a long time since he had last seen the hot headed hanyou. Nodding toward the chair he sat behind his own desk as he stared out into those golden eyes, a mirror image of his own.

"Am I to assume that you have been briefed on what the circumstances are that caused your return to Tokyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Heh. Must suck that dad made you acknowledge me doesn't it?" sneered InuYasha. "After all the hard work you had to put into finding _her_ to seduce me back here. Well you can keep your acknowledgement I don't want it I don't want anything from you."

With that the hanyou got up and stomped toward the door, reaching the door handle he froze as his brother's words.

"You should know she never wanted too." Said Sesshomaru. "I blackmailed her into it."

"That doesn't change anything." Growled InuYasha. "She still lied."

"Tell me brother are you mad because she lied or because you lost her with your cruel words?"

Turning back stiffly InuYasha demanded harshly. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome vanished from hospital mere minutes after you left." Said Sesshomaru, his face grave. "With injuries unlike hers she would have died if she tried it by herself."

"So?" asked InuYasha then as he slammed the door shut.

"I hope you know what you are throwing away brother." Said Sesshomaru quietly as he heard the pounding footsteps fade into the distance.

**: : : Author's Note : : :**

**No the story is not over so no one panic! I just like Wolf doing cliffhangers. -Chris**


	25. Broken Hearts

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #25 – Broken Hearts**

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

Go back to Chapter #22

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

There is a time skip in this chapter, but it is needed.

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

Hey at least I remembered my password right? :-D And hey I knew if I convinced Wolf to do a shitty ending on not one but TWO chapters I would get a review from you and everyone else out there who would be pissed off at me for doing it! So take that Jennaha11! My evil plan worked MWHAHAHA!

**: : : Broken Hearts : : :**

He couldn't help but smile as he slowly emerged from his car and stepped onto the hot track. How long had it been since his brother had came and dragged him out of his moping and brought him here to this world? How long since that fateful day in the hospital he had abandoned his mate just when she needed him most? Shaking his head mentally he frowned at himself, oh he knew the exact amount of time that had passed since that fateful day, how could he not? Everyday since then had been torture. Closing his eyes he listened to the crowd cheer as he stood on the pavement, days like this were what drew him closer to Kagome, after all she had once done this same thing long ago. Opening his eyes he slowly got back in his car before making his way to the winners circle silently thankful that Sesshomaru had convinced him to do this.

: : : Eleven Months Ago : : :

"_She's won it! Kagome Higurashi has won again!"_

InuYasha couldn't help but smile as he watched Kagome jump out of her car as she pumped her arms wildly in the air. This was the Kagome he knew, the one who was not afraid of anything and lived for the thrill. It was obvious in every moment she made that unlike some of the other racers, she wasn't there for the money or for the show; she was there to simply race.

"I fear I must point out to you little _brother_ that while those tapes are wildly available on the Internet you were not given permission to watch my personal copies." Came the icy voice of Sesshomaru.

Glancing up at his brother, InuYasha snorted before he turned back to the screen watching as Rin gave Kagome a huge hug before _his_ mate smiled up at Sesshomaru. To anyone who didn't know the two it appeared as though they were in love, although InuYasha could tell differently. It was in how Sesshomaru stood slightly back from her but in a protective stance, he loved her that much was obvious but as a pack mate not as a lover. Kagome however stared at him with eyes that she wore only for her friends, a look of love and loyalty not of love and passion like she had for him. InuYasha scoffed at himself, how his brother would laugh if he knew that thanks to his "private" tapes, InuYasha couldn't help but realize his mistake.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he demanded.

"Simply to point out the fact that you are not a guest in my house and the only reason you haven't been removed is because of my _friendship_ to your mate."

"Does that mean you want me to leave?" demanded InuYasha his voice hallow. "Are you abandoning me like I abandoned Kagome?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw at that, how dare this whelp think for a moment he had ever abandoned Kagome. No she was like a sister to him, when she had first been torn away from racing he had done everything in his power to make sure that she was well taken care of. Now, even after his own brother's foolish mistake of breaking her heart, Sesshomaru had no choice but to dispatch each of his minions in a quest to learn where the miko had gone to and to make sure she was well taken care of.

Taking a deep breath the taiyoukai steadied himself, he was just on edge from the memo he had received this morning he knew. A memo that had informed him the one who started it all was just about to enter his fifth and final racing year that would send him over Kagome's record. Something he knew that the miko would rather die then have. Still with no way to locate Kagome and no time to do so, Naraku was sure to win this year. After all where would he be able to find another racer with enough skills to beat that damned hanyou… it couldn't be that easy could it?

"Tell me InuYasha did you know Naraku is one year away from beating Kagome's record?" asked Sesshomaru smirking.

Two doggy ears perked up at that as InuYasha spun around and faced his brother, his fangs flashing as he said. "That bastard who killed Kagome's brother is about to beat her record?"

"Indeed."

"No way in hell is he doing that!" shouted InuYasha then jumping to his feet. "That record belongs to Kagome not some lying, cheating, brainless hanyou!"

Shaking his head mentally at InuYasha, Sesshomaru watched silently as he waited for InuYasha to fall into his trap… or rather "plan". Surely if InuYasha was as good as those Americans believed he was he would easily be able to beat Naraku or at the very least get him something to focus other on other then this excessive moping. Glancing once more at his brother, Sesshomaru stiffened. It was obvious from the very way InuYasha now sat that he was clearly not about to agree, unless perhaps with one more push.

"Very well I shall start a team shall I? I hear that new racecar driver the McGraw's endorses is quite promising perhaps I shall recruit him."

"No." said InuYasha then causing Sesshomaru to smirk mentally. "Kagome would want me to beat that bastard."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. "you might want to start training and fixing my racecar."

With that the taiyoukai strolled out, wondering what InuYasha would do if he knew that the car he was about to fix up was none other then Kagome's.

: : : Eight Months Ago : : :

It had been three months of hell rebuilding the car, how could it not be when he had known every second that this very car had been responsible for killing Sota and bringing Kagome pleasure. Taking a deep breath he couldn't help but stare at the finish model, here was a car of beauty. One that he had been restored to its original design, nothing not even the stickers or the famous "sixty-nine" had been changed form when Kagome had raced it herself. InuYasha smirked at that Naraku would know revenge was coming to him when he saw this car soar past him on the track. Closing his eyes he lightly touched the cool metal smiling, already he felt closer to his mate.

"You know you are missing one thing." Came a voice then causing InuYasha to jerk his hand away from the car as he spun around.

"Kagome?" he asked softly staring at the woman before him.

She looked like Kagome, same build, same hair only her eyes were a paler shade of blue. The woman smiled at him then, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed once more at the car. Walking towards it she lightly ran her hand over the metal, being careful not to fully touch it before she turned and faced InuYasha once more. InuYasha sucked in his breath as he got a closer look at her face, there was only one woman in the world who looked like Kagome this much but had that many wrinkles and cracks around her face, her mother.

"Kagome would want you to have this." Said the woman as she slowly held out a sticker towards him.

Reaching out he took it as he stared into that face before he asked. "Why I thought you hated her because of what happened?"

"I did." Said the woman sadly. "But then I realized that because of my actions that day I had lost not one child but two."

With that she turned toward the door only for InuYasha's voice to stop her. "Wait, how did you know I knew Kagome?"

"Anyone who would put that much care and devotion into rebuilding _her _car instead of simply getting a new one shows how much you love her, but then I could tell that she feels the same way about you. Do not forget InuYasha, my daughters are not the only mikos in the family." She said softly. "Oh and for the record I do not approve of how you wooed my daughter."

Stepping out of the garage, InuYasha stared after her his mouth open. How had she known… shaking his head he glanced down at the sticker now in his hand before he froze. There in his hand was the shiny golden car that was surrounded by a pink jewel, the sticker that stood for the Higurashi racing family. The most sought after sticker in the entire racing world, and the only one he was missing from making Kagome's car complete. Closing his eyes he ran his hand over the sticker before he turned once more to the door, wondering what Kagome would say if she could see her mother's sorrow for what she had done.

: : : Outside : : :

"Do you honestly think that moron will be able to beat me?" sneered a voice.

Turning toward the voice Lee Higurashi scowled at the dark haired hanyou. "What do you want?"

"I am merely curious to know why you think that pathetic loser will be able to beat me? Face it Lee, this record belongs to me. Maybe then your daughter will realize what a fool she's been and come join me in bed." The hanyou sneered.

"My daughter is none of your concern." Snapped Lee as she glared at the hanyou. "Nor will my daughter ever join your bed… _Naraku_."

Staring at the ex racecar driver as she stormed away, Naraku grinned at that what did she know of her daughter? After all Naraku knew more about the lovely miko then she could possibly dream of. Grinning to himself he glanced inside the garage before he frowned at the white haired hanyou. This hanyou was all that stood in his way of gaining the record and Kagome. Licking his lips he thought about the luscious miko who had so bravely stood up against him. Oh how he would enjoy breaking that spirit until she was nothing but a mindless slave. Then once he had her he would move up to the grand prize.

"You know better then to be lurking around here Naraku." Came a cold voice then jerking him out of his thoughts.

Pasturing on a seductive look, the black haired hanyou slowly turned around as he faced the beautiful woman before him. "Tell me what would you do about it? Perhaps handcuff me to your bed and teach me a lesson?"

Disgust filled the immortal's face at his words as she stared into his crimson eyes before saying. "You know better then that Naraku, I do not harm those unless they mess with my family but take heed your pride will be your downfall."

With that she turned away leaving the hanyou to stare after her.

: : : Kagome : : :

"I suppose you've come to convince me again?" I asked in a hallow voice as I stared at the door.

She shook her head at me then as she walked over to the television and turned it on. Letting out a gasp of shock as the light from it hit my face, I blinked at the screen itself for a moment. There standing by my car was InuYasha, his face drawn tight as he announced in a hard voice that he would be racing for the Taisho corporation and for the Higurashi family.

"What does he think he's doing?" I shouted jumping up from my seat.

Staring at me for a moment, she spoke her voice harsh. "He is going to beat Naraku for you."

"Naraku will kill InuYasha if he thinks he has a shot at beating him!" I cried as I pawed at the image of InuYasha on the screen.

"It doesn't matter to him, he merely wishes to hold on your legacy." She said her voice cold. "Come Kagome, it is time that you fight for what you love."

Looking up at my mentor and best friend I shook my head before I stared at the ground, my hands falling. "No, he is better off thinking I am dead."

"You can not hide in here forever Kagome." She said then as she lightly stroked my face. "You know as well as I do that your mate is on line here. Perhaps its time that you stop worrying about what he will think of when he sees you to what he will feel."

"I know what he will feel disgust." I shouted as I batted her hand away. "He doesn't love me."

"If he didn't love you then why did he rebuild your car to the way you had it? Why is he going through all this trouble to beat Naraku? Why is he in the same agony as you are? Face it my friend, if you do not go back Naraku will kill him."

"No." I moaned softly as I fell to the ground staring at my scared hands. "No, I can't do this."

"You can and you will Kagome. You just don't know it yet."

: : : Present Day : : :

Staring up at the score board InuYasha smirked, he was now tied for first place with Naraku. Glancing over at the hanyou who now stood glaring from his place in second, InuYasha smirked. How he wished Kagome could see him now soon he would defeat Naraku and Kagome's record would be safe…


	26. Reviews Chapters 21 to 25

**Reviews**

_Hello, since we have started to do this and I know we have failed (or rather I have failed) to update in quit a few months that I once again apologize for it. Here you go my replies to the reviews we have received so far._

**Chapter 21: Reviews Chapters 16 to20**

**Kagome1314**

_It is funny now to go back and read her messages especially for the amount of spelling mistakes although I will say it was really annoying at the time. Although I loved Chris' rant about it, it was really funny especially his threat._

**Inuyasha's girl 1415**

_I agree with you completely we should but I have to say you are the first reviewer we have ever had who actually reviewed but hadn't read the story yet. It was kind of interesting feeling and I can't wait to hear your input about the story once you do._

**Wolfy the snow wolf**

_Ah okay, and yes I agree with you that it was not where I wanted to end it but to avoid the whining from Chris I have done a couple cliffhangers. I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, my personal life has well been kind of chaotic. Readers of fan fictions are awesome and we can not be contained. I agree with the reading less then before as well, since college started I noticed my writing abilities have gone down as well as my time to do them since all I seem to be doing is homework. Hope to hear from you a lot more!_

**Jennaha11**

_We always reply to you, I actually went to send you a pm to reply to your newest message but for some reason it won't let me. Since some of these comments are addressed to Chris, he (much to his annoyance) has been dragged over to the computer to reply as well._

17: Ya but I'm the better looking one and way more important she just writes the stories lol –Chris _/ That we did – Wolf_

18: Are you kidding Wolf's not nice especially when you wake her up in the morning! Hey! I meant that we worked damn hard on that and after everyone messaging us wanting to know when it would appear we kinda expected more reviews to it! – Chris _/ I always enjoy talking to you and would love to talk to you again – Wolf_

19: Well fine then! I don't love you anymore either! Lol jk – Chris _/ I am going to assume you mean him and say your not the only one. – Wolf_

20: Ya ok I'll agree with that one she does need a hug right now. What do you mean your never going to let me live it down at least I finally remembered my password ( ok so I found it on a piece of paper ) but still! – Chris _/ Thank you Jennaha11 that means a lot to me. Here is a virtual hug to you in return. – Wolf_

**Chapter 22: Pre-Race Chaos**

**Kagome1314**

_Thank you for the compliment and yes he does but I'm waiting till the end to explain what I'm going to make Jaken's "punishment" be. Although I can guarantee it will be very funny. Chris has informed me that thanks to you, he now has an excuse to nag me into producing one to chapters a day until I go back to school on Monday (my class was given some time off). At that point I'm allowed to go down to one chapter every two days. The story should be done though by the end of the first week in February although I am thinking about with holding the last chapter till Valentine's day._

**Chapter 23: Race to the Death**

No Reviews

**Chapter 24: Aftermath**

**Wolfy the snow wolf**

_I think you made me cry from that comment as well, trust me right now I think you made Chris and my ego swell. I'm sorry about the ending but after your review I had to update the next chapter that night just so that way you didn't die mentally. Although if you did and your parents did try to sue me all they would gain is my loaf of bread, my homework and my jar of peanut butter. I enjoyed our "chat" too and so did Chris, we also hope that you liked the newest chapter that I just posted. I just hope it is good enough to get that golden star._

**Jennaha11**

_Chris thought that perhaps a few cliffhangers would be able to get your attention and let you know that he finally found his password. Which for the record I made him change so next time I don't have to wait for him to remember it. I am sorry but the next cliffhanger is just as bad and the one for the fallowing chapter is just plain evil. Tell us what you think though, we always love hearing from you!_

**Chapter 25: Broken Hearts**

**Jennaha11**

_Sorry about that but Chris whined to get it. Blame him. He says "it worked" by the way! So tell us how did you like it? Any critiques I'll admit I'm a little nervous because I'm out of practice._

**Nine-roses**

_What did we leave you wondering about? I hope to update today. I just have one section that seems to be giving me trouble._


	27. Trouble At Turn Two

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #27 – Trouble at Turn Two**

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

I own nothing except my laptop, my ideas, a loaf of bread and peanut butter.

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

We managed to reach number sixty-nine on the day of InuYasha's race in the number sixty-nine car, I have to admit that its really amazing!

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

WE HIT 69! WE HIT 69! –dances- OH YA! GO US! GO YOU! GO ALL OF US! FAN FICTION READERS RULE! OH YA!

**: : : Trouble at Turn Two : : :**

She stared out at the scene before her, she had known that this day would come ever since that slut Kagome had managed to escape her death. Closing her blood red eyes, Kagura allowed her energy to fill the entire area, briefly touching the aura of her lover down below as he prepared to race. Glancing up at her he nodded his own crimson eyes meeting hers. A shiver filled her at the heated look in those eyes, a look that promised a great deal of pleasure and pain when he got off the track.

A frown filled Kagura's face then as she felt the stinging brush of pure energy, turning around she stared into a face that had been the object of her revenge. Staring into those eyes, she shivered wondering what she was doing here? This was the only person who had been able to defeat them.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" she asked her blond hair blowing in the wind.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Kagura sneered. "You aren't wanted here."

The woman took a step toward her then causing Kagura to step back, if she was here that it could only mean that the whore was here as well. Glancing around frantically she wondered silently where the whore could be. Staring back at the woman before her Kagura snapped sharply.

"Come to watch that hanyou get what's coming to him?"

"Tell me Kagura, are you trying to kill him because you want revenge on Sesshomaru or because he is about to beat Naraku?" she demanded then.

A cheer from the crowd caused Kagura to spin around to face the track, the race had begun! Smiling she watched as the race continued before she smiled at the sight of Naraku taking a early lead. Letting out a confident laugh she spun around to freeze when she realized that the blond haired bitch was gone. Narrowing her eyes at that Kagura wondered what the bitch could be up to, there was no way that she would be able to stop the death of InuYasha, Naraku had made sure of that.

: : : InuYasha : : :

He stared at the world in front of him, here he was about to save Kagome's legacy. The first hundred and fifty laps had been a breeze, his only rival Naraku battling him for first place. Staring out at the racing cars in front of him, he waited impatiently for the sound of his spotter to announce this last pit stop was finally complete. Smirking to himself he couldn't help but think that somewhere out there among the cheering fans Kagome was standing watching him. Taking his hand off of the steering wheel he fingered the spot where just below his firesuit where the ring he planned to give Kagome lay.

Tensing his muscles as his spotter gave the countdown, he smiled once more this was for you Kagome.

: : : Sesshomaru : : :

Emotions filled him as he watched his brother race, while his brother was good there was no denying that he lacked the grace that Kagome had, something that had caused a sort of beauty when she drove. Frowning he wondered silently why Naraku hadn't seemed to worry about the battle between InuYasha and him for the lead. What did that hanyou have planned?

"Do you think mommy will keep her promise?" came a small voice causing the taiyoukai to glance down.

Shippo stared up at him with brown eyes filled with hope. Rin stared at the small kitsune with horror as she immediately tried to silence her cousin. Kneeling down so I was eye level with the boy then I raised an eyebrow in silent question at the two small children. Had they be in contact with Kagome?

"What are you talking about Shippo?" he asked calmly before he glanced at his daughter. "Is Kagome here?"

"She was." Admitted Rin sadly. "Kagome said everything would be okay. She was here with grandma."

"Grandma?" asked Sesshomaru confused.

Paling slightly the small child froze before she said softly. "I wasn't supposed to tell grandma will be mad now."

"But everything is going to be okay now!" Shippo said happily. "Mommy fixed the car!"

"The car?" said Sesshomaru paling as he ran out of the box down toward the pit.

If Naraku had done something to the car, then InuYasha was in danger! Sure he didn't like his brother, but if he died then Kagome would be devastated! Rounding the corner the taiyoukai froze when he saw the squealing of tires before the car raced back onto the track. No! Racing toward the box he froze when someone stepped in his path.

"Hello honey." Said Kagura her voice calm.

"You." He said sharply loosing his emotionless façade. "What are you doing here?"

A icy laughter exploded from the wind demonesses throat then as she said softly. "Oh just visiting my daughter."

Taking a threatening step toward his ex wife then Sesshomaru bared his teeth before he warned. "You will stay away from her."

Smirking then, Kagura stepped forward before she lightly ran her hand down his chest. "Tell me baby do you miss me?"

"I will never miss you." Said Sesshomaru his voice cold. "Now remove your hand from this Sesshomaru."

Knowing she had pushed her ex husband too far she stepped back before she said coldly. "Do you remember why you mated me that day?"

: : : Flashback : : :

_I stared out with narrowed eyes at the partygoers around me, most of these humans were never invited. Closing my eyes, I wondered silently what they would do if they knew that I had only thrown this party to find a new suitable mistress. My past one, a beautiful demoness by the name of Lunar had discovered her soul mate and as one last act of friendship to his thousand year long mistress he had thrown this party in their honor. Scoring the guests I froze as a scent filled my nose._

_Impossible…_

_Taking another deep breath, I stiffened as I felt my inner beast purr out the one word I thought I would never hear._

_**Mate…**_

_Turning around I scanned the crowd, fallowing my nose as I sought out who ever carried that luscious scent. Like all demons inuyoukais had a way of telling who there mate was, for the dragons like Lunar it was by touch, yet for my clan it was by smell. Sniffing again I nearly ground, it was a odd mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. Breathing deeply, I wove my way through the crowd listening to my inner beasts calling of mate._

_Suddenly she was there, a demoness of beauty she stood facing another one whose back was to her. Glancing over at the two females, I dismissed the first, she stunk of humans. The other however, who as I got closer was the owner of that delicious scent and was a demon. A wind one if he was exact, wearing a light red dress that covered very little her black hair was pulled up in a bun while two feathers dangled from one ear brushing her shoulder._

_Stepping toward her, I introduced myself watching as the other female near my mate stared at me for a second with crimson eyes. Our eyes met for what seemed like hours before the human female shook her head and walked away leaving me behind. I frowned at that, who was that female? Shaking my head mentally from my thoughts I turned back to my future mate and smiled._

: : : End Flashback : : :

"You bore the scent of this Sesshomaru's mate." He answered coldly.

"Indeed I did." Smirked Kagura then. "Do you know why I held that scent? It was because I had just killed your mate to make sure you would be mine."

Rage flowed through Sesshomaru then as he pinned his ex wife to the wall by her throat. Allowing his inner demon to allow to show, he smirked as he watched her pale before he frowned as Kagura suddenly started laughing. It was then that a loud bang sounded, spinning around he faced the track watching in horror as InuYasha's car exploded into flames. Tightening his hand into a fist, the taiyoukai allowed some of his acid to emerge before he faced his ex wife.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sneered Kagura then. "Not if you want to see _our daughter_ again. You see Kikyo should have her by now and if I don't meet Naraku in the winners circle then she will kill the brat."

"You will pay for this Kagura." Vowed Sesshomaru.


	28. Revelations

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #28 – Revelations**

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

If you really want to read it go back to Chapter 27.

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

I secretly toyed with actually killing InuYasha off but realized that would be too mean to you. This chapter goes back to when Sesshomaru just saw him speed off. To Jennaha11 yeah you were the one who left most of the reviews, but it still made us happy.

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

Ya so InuYasha is dead, sorry for that… lol jk! He is alive and very much pissed off! Oh cookies to whoever guessed who the blond was last chapter! So ya I got told to say something funny here we go! My funny thing! _Boo!_ Ok all done! Love ya guys! Beware squirrels boys they will steal our girls! They have all the nuts! – waits for laughter – OH COME ON I'M TRYING HERE! – pouts – _(that was pathetic –Wolf)_ STAY ON YOUR OWN DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE WOLF!

**: : : Revelations : : :**

InuYasha stared at the race before him. Here he was in one away from the final lap, about to win. Frowning he listened as his spotter told him someone was moving up in the ranks. Shaking his head, he focused once more on Naraku before he sped up and took the outside on turn one. A yell of frustration emerged from the hanyou's throat then as a car suddenly swerved in front of him blocking his chance at passing Naraku.

"No!" he shouted as they entered turn two, only two turns away from the finish line.

Staring at the end of car nineteen as his spotter relayed to him he twisted his wheel as he attempted to pass him. Anticipating his move the car swerved over blocking him once more constantly between him and Naraku. What the fuck was this guy doing? Asking his spotter to find out if there was any chance this driver would win if he came in first, he froze at the relay of no. Surely if this driver knew he couldn't possibly win why would he risk taking us on? Shock filled him then, the only reason someone would be keeping between them was if they thought Naraku would do something but no, no one would care if something happened to him unless the driver was… Pounding on the gas, InuYasha fought desperately to come along side of driver as he drifted right and left blindly.

: : : Naraku : : :

No! That bitch behind him was going to ruin everything! Oh yes he reconigized that car, it belonged to none other then Kaguya's racing team. Which meant most likely that was Kagome in the car. She would not beat him this time! Suddenly smirking, Naraku reached toward his dashboard to push the button there only to swear as he was suddenly jerked forward. That bitch had hit him! Taking his foot off the gas then he slammed on the brakes the same time as he veered left bringing their cars side by side. Glancing over into the car, he frowned there staring back at him was a mass of blond curls. Who the fuck was this? It didn't matter, he thought silently as he slammed his cars into hers watching as she spun out toward the infield.

"Now on to the main event!" Naraku laughed again as he smirked before he froze when he saw the car straighten out and approach them from behind.

: : : InuYasha : : :

He stared at the car as it spun out before he let out breath of happiness, no the mass of blond curls that was bouncing out from beneath the helmet told him that the racecar driver was not Kagome just some rookie driver. Turning back to Naraku he sped up his car, knowing the end was within his reach. Soon he would win and Kagome would come to congratulate him. She just had too…

Smiling at the thought of seeing his beautiful angel again he drifted high watching in satisfaction as he became tied with Naraku. InuYasha couldn't believe this was happening, he was going to win! One more turn to go…

Going on the outside of the turn, he swore as suddenly he was shoved forward mere moments before Naraku slammed into where he used to be and now nineteen stood. Taking the blow on the left side of her car InuYasha watched as she drifted into the side of the wall. Instantly her car crumpled as physics took over, flames starting. Shock and panic filled him, that blow had been meant for him! His gaze drifted toward the front of the track where he knew Kagome and his victory was waiting… no Kagome would be disgusted with him if he left that racecar driver to die. Slamming on the brakes he spun his car around as he raced back to the scene ignoring whatever his spotter was yelling into his ear.

Bringing the car to a stop he jumped out, yanking his helmet off as he raced toward the car that was now almost fully incased in flames. Closing his eyes against the flames, InuYasha watched as a small form jumped out of the car weakly and let out a scream as it hit the pavement. Rushing forward he dragged the woman away from the wreckage before he yanked off her helmet and stared. Blood hair was streaked with blood and now hid most of her face from view.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I told you, you drive like a rookie." Murmured the woman then causing InuYasha to jump up dropping the woman onto the hard pavement. "Ow you asshole! That hurt!"

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked in a shaking voice.

Rolling over she slowly sat up, yanking the blond wig off her head as she stared up at him with heavily made up eyes. InuYasha let out a gasp as he fully saw her face, the entire left side was a mass of scars, scars that drifted down her neck to disappear below her firesuit. Scars, he knew that must have come form her race with Kikyo. Nodding she slowly stood up before she glanced away hiding her face. Walking over he slowly grabbed her arm and drew her into his embrace. Staring down at her face he smiled before he kissed her.

"We have a problem." Came a voice then.

Spinning around InuYasha frowned at the woman who stood there, she was beautiful there was no doubt but she smelled off… she stuck of being a human but also of something deeper something that screamed power. Jerking Kagome behind him, he let out a growl as he recognized her scent.

"I'll rip you to shreds if you come any closer!" he shouted.

Laughter bubbled out of the woman's throat then as she raised a hand, instantly a beam of white hot light hit his car causing it to explode. Crossing her arms then just below her breast, InuYasha stared at his car before he felt tears fall from his eyes. He had worked so hard to repair that! That did it this bitch was going down! Lunging forward he stopped as he smashed into the asphalt. Lifting himself off of the track, InuYasha glanced around before he stared at the woman who now hugged Kagome.

"Get away from her Kagome!" shouted InuYasha in warning lunging forward again only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

Turning toward him with cold eyes the woman spoke then. "It is only by my hand was Kagome able to save your life, don't make me regret it. Now take your place in the winners circle."

"Bitch." Murmured InuYasha then before he froze. "What the fuck do you mean? I lost!"

Shaking her head, the woman glanced off to where a group of interviewers ran toward them. Fallowing her gaze, InuYasha frowned before he glanced back toward his mate and the woman only to let out a bellow of rage at the empty track. Clenching his hands, the hanyou stalked toward the inner track only to freeze when a stout reporter jumped in front of him and asked in a hurried voice.

"How does it feel to win the race?"

"What?" InuYasha asked dumbfounded. "I lost."

The reporter frowned for a moment then before he shook his head. "No, you won. When you did that turn around your tire passed over the finish line."

"WHAT!" shouted InuYasha before his world went back.

: : : Rin : : :

The cage was small, made for a dog and gave her barely enough room to breath. Shaking with silent sobs, Rin prayed daddy and grandma would save her. Closing her eyes she envisioned her father coming to her rescue. Feeling herself being moved again, Rin struggled against the gag that had been placed on her to keep her quiet. Grandma had said this would happen but she had also told Rin to be strong.

: : : Flashback : : :

_I stared at Kagome's car, I knew it was bad that Shippo and I had snuck away from daddy but I just had to see it. Taking a deep breath I let out a startled yelp as someone touched my shoulder. Spinning around I waved my claws in the air, only to have my hands grabbed. Feeling trapped I opened my eyes to stare. There stood Kagome, her black hair falling around her shoulders. Smiling down at me I watched as Shippo launched himself into her arms._

"_Hello Rin." Came a voice then._

_Turning toward the voice I stared, was this an angel? The woman before me had black hair that rivaled Kagome's in waviness but hers was up in a ponytail but still fell a inch away from the floor. Tinted with blue it seemed to glow while her eyes shared the same colour. Purple lips pulled into a sweet smile, lips the same colour as her deep purple kimono. Standing just a hand shorter then daddy, the only thing that adorned her was a pink shash and beautiful mirror._

"_Why do you smell like-" I started to ask before she held up her hand silencing me._

"_Shh, right now I need you to listen Rin." The woman said softly. "When you uncle races today Kikyo is going to come and take you. You must not fight her okay? If you do I fear you will be hurt. Do not worry we will be there to rescue you."_

"_But why is Kikyo after this Rin?"_

_Smiling softly the woman leaned forward then before she whispered. "How about I tell you a secret."_

: : : End Flashback : : :

"Don't worry baby we will get them for this." Came Kagura's voice then jerking her daughter out of her thoughts.

Panic filled the young girl when she heard the next words out of a man's voice. "At least we have the brat, if those bastards don't do what we want we will kill her."

"Very well." Said Kagura then causing more tears to fall down her Rin's face. "Let's just make sure that the bastard will have a hard time identifying her."

"So heartless for a mother." Laughed a female voice Rin didn't recognize.

"What do you know of mothers Kikyo?" sneered Kagura. "Didn't your own mother choose your younger sister over you?"

"You bitch!" shouted 'Kikyo'.

"Enough!" shouted Naraku silencing the two cursing females.

"But she started it!" shouted both women at the same time.

: : : InuYasha : : :

Blinking he stared at the ceiling of his trailer before he jumped up knocking his head on the low hanging cabinet. Swearing he glanced around the trailer before focusing on his brother who sat hunched over by the table. Slowly standing up, InuYasha walked toward his brother before he smirked and said happily.

"So we won huh?"

"They have Rin." Came Sesshomaru's voice then causing InuYasha to take another look at his brother.

Tears were streaked down his face as he clenched his hands so tightly blood pooled underneath him. Horror filled InuYasha, if the news could drive such a emotional response form his brother he didn't want to know who they were and what they would do to Rin. Closing his eyes he sat across from Sesshomaru as he said earnestly.

"We will get her back Sesshomaru."

"Indeed you will and we are here to help." Came the bitch from the tracks voice.

Jumping up InuYasha stared as a blue vortex appeared in the room before Kagome and the woman stepped through it. Smiling Kagome ran toward him throwing herself into his arms before the woman was thrown against the cabinet.

"You!" shouted Sesshomaru as he held her up by the throat. "You started this!"

"Hello mate." Said the woman smiling.


	29. Revealing Pasts and Unknown Futures

**Love, Lies and Racing**

**Chapter #30 – Revealing Pasts and Unknown Futures **

**By: KuroTaiyoukai**

**Edited By: Catastrophic and White Wolf**

**: : : Disclaimer : : :**

Lawyers go back to Chapter 27.

**: : : Wolf's Notes : : :**

Okay so this chapter explains a lot about what happened and answers a lot of questions and ties everything together.

**: : : Chris' Notes : : :**

HEY "ANGRY" FROM CHAPTER 26 FUCK OFF! YOUR ANNOYING! GO AWAY! KAGOME AND CAR ARE (WE HAVE HAD THIS ARGUMENT BEFORE YOU MORON!) NOT SPELT WRONG AND DEMANDING WE DELEATE THIS STORY PISSES ME OFF! SO CUT IT OUT OR MY MOUSE WILL COME AFTER YOU AND TRUST ME HE WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN WITH THE MATCH I TAPED ON HIS BACK! To everyone else, you guys rule!

**: : : Revealing Pasts and Unknown Futures : : :**

Kagome stared at the image before her, her mind reeling from the shock; never before had she seen Sesshomaru's demon come out even when she had interrupted Kagura and him. Yet here was the image that rested before her eyes, Sesshomaru pinning the only person who had known she was alive to the inside of the trailer wall only for Sesshomaru –the most powerful demon she had ever known- to be blasted off of her by a blue energy ball. Silently Kaguya landed on her feet before calmly rubbing her neck only to be find Sesshomaru sniffing softly at her neck before jumping away like he was burned. Baring his fangs at her he hissed, reminding Kagome of a angry cat before he straightened and demanded emotionlessly.

"Who are you? How do you bare that scent?"

"My name is Kaguya and I am your mate."

: : : Kagura : : :

I couldn't help but stare at the _creature_ before me, disgust filling every fiver of my being. How could this _thing_ be so much like me, yet not. It was almost as though I was looking through a mirror back into the past, back when I was innocent. _It_ screamed of innocence, and oh how I would enjoy taking that away from _it_. Soon my daughter would learn what I had all those pain filled years ago, that no one was innocent. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before I spoke a small part of my mind wondering if the _thing_'s voice had changed and now resembled mine. We had not spoken since that day in court when Sesshomaru had claimed _it _and threatened me. Bile filled my throat I wasn't sure how but I secretly knew that _bitch_ had somehow planned it. _Kaguya_ always had the ability to turn everyone against me.

"Tell me _brat_, do you know why you were brought here?"

"Because you're mean!" shouted the _thing_ then _it's_ voice defiant as _it _struggled against the metal collar that Naraku had placed on _it_. "Daddy _will_ come for me. Daddy will make you sorry _Kagura_."

Fury flashed through me at those words, I was unsure why I was angry which only helped to fuel my anger more as I stared at the _creature _before me. Raising my hand I lashed out landing a vicious blow to _it's_ cheek watching in satisfaction as blood welled from the deep slashes I left. Reaching forward I watched as _it _flinched from my grip as I lifted _it _till we stared at each other in the eyes before I spoke, my voice etched with ice.

"Tell me have I ever told you what my own _mother_ did to me?"

**: : : Flashback : : :**

"_Mommy?" I whispered silently as I walked into the room._

_ Like always the bedroom was painted in dark colours, hues of purples and blues -the colours of my mother's clan- a clan that I had never met. Stepping further into the room, I stared at daddy in confusion. What was daddy doing here? Never before had I seen him in my mother's room, he chose to stay in his own with one of the females he had chosen. Still he now stood beside mommy's bed staring down at her as she lightly touched his chest before her arm fell away limp. Rushing forward I threw myself in daddy's arms so happy that I finally got to see him again up close. After all mommy would always send me to my room when he entered the castle saying it was for my 'safety'._

_ "Daddy!" I shouted in glee. "Are you going to stay with us daddy?"_

_ Laughter filled the air then causing me to step back as I stared up at the crimson-eyed man, this was not my daddy he had brown eyes not crimson. Who was he?_

_ "I am not your daddy Kagura, I am your brother Naraku. Our father is dead, he has been dead for months; mother killed him."_

_ "Mommy wouldn't hurt daddy!" I shouted in denial as I glanced at mommy._

_ Tears filled my eyes instantly as I took in the scene before me, the once beautiful demon was now laying covered in a splash of crimson her heart tore out of her body. Rage filled me as the image burned itself in my mind, mommy had broken her promise, she had promised that she would never leave me! I hate mommy!_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"It wasn't your mommy's fault!" cried my _daughter_ as she stared at me with disgust written on her face. "Rin's uncle is Rin's step-daddy? Ew!"

I leveled another blow on _her _face then before I snapped. "You sound just like her!"

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_ "I thought I had told you before to leave Kagome alone Kagura."_

_ I glanced over at my mother, fear filling me even as I pushed it down before I shrugged my shoulders demanding. "And why would you care for her 'mother'?"_

_ "I _care_ because you are going to cause your own ruin if you choose to fallow this path daughter." Mother said as she glared at me. "You have gone too far this time, you have even chosen to mate with your own brother! You have lied and manipulated to gain a husband who gifted you with a child only for you to abandon her! Now you have chosen to go after the innocent, I can see now that I have stood by idly for far too long, now it has come to an end."_

_ "Oh please mother dear," I sneered at the woman. "Naraku is by far one of the best lovers in this world and with his power I will become the most powerful woman, and you will be able to do nothing."_

_ Shaking her head, my mother stared at me for a moment sadness showing in her eyes before she said sadly. "When did you become so shallow my daughter?"_

_ Anger filled me at that look, how dare she feel anything for me! She speaks of my abandoning Rin, but isn't that what she did to me? Leaving me in the care of my brother while she ran off and played princess? Now she dared question my own actions? How dare she!_

_ "Perhaps it was the day when I found Naraku standing over your corpse! Maybe that was the day I came to realize that my pathetic excuse for a mother wasn't really as all-powerful as she said. If you were a real mother then you would have fought and slain him rather then allow your own _daughter_ to grow up without her mother."_

_ "You are right Kagura, I was weak. I chose to allow your brother and you to run wild for far too long. Take care my daughter, you will soon learn what _your own_ choices in life have brought you."_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"Grandma is not weak!" shouted Rin, her eyes flashing with hatred for me.

"Oh really _brat_?" I sneered then. "When have you ever met your grandmother? When has she ever chosen to help you? My mother cares for no one other then herself."

"Grandma was always there!" cried Rin, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"_Liar_!" I screamed, lashing out at my daughter again and watching in satisfaction as the blow split her lip. "Just like you, grandmother is _weak_."

**: : : Kaguya : : :**

I stared at my mate, waiting as patiently I could for the questions he would demand, knowing that we had little time for it. Long ago I had known that this day would come and how I had counted them down till I could finally reveal my true identity. After all these years I was here, finally back with him. Closing my eyes I fought back the tears as I thought of the price that had to be made in order for this moment to happen.

"What are you talking about Kaguya?" asked Kagome, confusion in her voice. "I thought Kagura was his mate, she had the scent."

"No she didn't, you see that day Kagura had decided to commit the only act that she knew would truly hurt me. She chose to claim my mate for herself." I whispered softly, the old rage filling me fueling my power.

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_ This party was my first chance to see him again after all these years, sure I knew that it was risky but I had to do it. Taking a deep breath, I tried desperately to calm my nerves as I stared at him from across the room. He still stood impressively with his back ramrod straight, yet now he wore a formal silk kimono so much like the one she had chosen. Sighing deeply I took in his beauty for a moment before I shook my head at my own foolishness, here I was an immortal gushing over my future mate like I was a love struck human! Still I knew what I had to do, no matter how much I knew it would hurt for me to do so. Oh how I wished I could be selfish just this once, but no I knew I couldn't dare._

_ "Hello Kagura." I said emotionlessly as the dark haired demon stepped beside me._

_ "Come to stop me _mother_?" demanded Kagura, her voice harsh._

_ "No, I must admit though it was quite clever the way you and your brother stole my blood." I admitted coldly. "But how long do you think it will take before he realizes that my scent only comes off of you when you swallow some?"_

_ "By then it will be far to late." Sneered Kagura. "Let me guess you will simply allow me to walk away with him today and do nothing? Just like you always do!"_

_ "You know as well as I do that while I can interfere I must not change the course of the fates." I whispered sadly. "No matter how much I desire to, your daughter must be born otherwise the world will be thrown into complete chaos."_

_ A snort escaped Kagura then as she stared at me before snapping. "Always so foolish mother, I will never have a daughter. You know that I can't he is not my true mate and as a demon I can only become pregnant by my __true__ mate."_

_ "You will see Kagura." I whispered sadly as he approached us. "Fate will always have her way."_

_ His aura brushed up against mine then causing me to shiver at the pleasure it sent through me, here was the one and only man who would truly be my equal and fate declared that I must step aside and allow him to grant my daughter with the gift of a child. Cursing the fates once again, I stared at him for a moment as he introduced himself his eyes meeting mine. Please I begged him silently, if you realize who I am then the fates are voided! Please! Frowning as he turned back once more to Kagura, I slowly stepped away resigned to my fate of having to wait._

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"The Fates? What do the Fates have to do with anything?" Kagome asked then her face filled with confusion. "Just who are you? I always thought that you were just a high powered demon but if you were then you wouldn't have known that Sesshomaru was your mate and you wouldn't have allowed Kagura to claim him no matter what."

"I was wondering that too, you smell like a human but you have the powers of a high level demon." InuYasha said as he tightened his grip on Kagome, preparing to run if need be.

I blinked then as Sesshomaru's voice came then causing shivers of pleasure to cascade down my spine once again. "If you knew what Kagura would do to Rin how could you simply _allow_ it?"

"To explain that I have to explain everything to you, first I will start with you Kagome. I believe that I owe you the answers that you have been longing for. My name was once Princess Kaguya and I am one of the Princess of the Moon…"

**Author's Note: Yes we are well aware that this is not Kaguya's real story but hey she's not nice either so bare with us. Wolf tried originally to use it but as you can guess it didn't go with the plot and her current character. Oh & we were going to make this the 2****nd**** last chap but I made her change the ending –evil laughter-**

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_ Glancing over at my guardian, I couldn't help but smile before I glanced down once more through the clouds down to the world we guarded. Like always Earth was the ultimate object of mystery and distain for all of the Moon People but especially those who were born of royal blood. Born of eternal female line, we alone had the ability to visit Earth when we reached mating age to claim one of the Earth begins who would father our children. Mentally I danced with happiness as I thought about what would happen today, finally after all this waiting I had reached mating age and would travel to Earth to create an heir. A frown tugged my lips then, the only thing that would make this perfect was if I was able to choose the male for myself; however as the law decreed the fates chose our mates for us to insure the Moon's survival._

_ "It is time Princess." Said my guardian._

_ Nodding at him I slowly stood making my way to the crystallized room, which housed the fates. Straightening my back I took in the sight that I knew I would only see again when my own child reached mating age. The fates, so unlike the ugly hags that the humans described them as were beautiful young woman. Each one having an almost alien beauty, the only way to tell them apart was there hair colour. Past had hair of gold, present the colour of the night and future fire. Walking forward, they placed their hands lightly on me running them over my skin as they murmured amongst themselves in an ancient language. Suddenly they hissed before jumping back and addressing the court of nobles, which had gathered for this joyous celebration. Confusion filled me as I stared at the fates, what was going on? This was nothing like what my mother had told me to expect of the choosing._

_ "Your mate shall bring destruction to this palace! Chaos is your gift! You bring to us the Queen of both Moon and Time!" the golden haired Fate screeched._

_ The red haired Fate spoke next, her voice blending effortlessly with the mournful howls of her sister. "Child of the Moon we expel you! Your mate is among the General of Dogs and with him you shall create the ultimate weapon!"_

_ "Take heed of our words _Princess_ for we curse you! You shall never be able to claim your mate until the one who is trapped frees you! You will suffer at the hands of all those who shall hold your heart!" shouted the night Fate before she held out her hand._

_ Pain unlike anything I had ever known filled my chest as light poured out of my before forming a small mirror. Wordless I opened my mouth struggling to ask the one question filling my mind… why?_

_**"No one shall be born with more power then we. You shall be unable to interfere until the child frees your heart and for that she shall be cursed."**_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"Since then anyone who held possession over my mirror had the power to control me and I found myself unable to stop whatever they wished or to be able to thwart anything that the Fates planned." I finished sadly. "That was how I originally met all of you, you see whoever holds my mirror suffers a horrible fate. Including Princess Izayoi, your mother InuYasha and the woman who would allow me to meet my mate for the first time."

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_ "Lady Izayoi you must leave now." I said as I emerged from the shadows anger coursing through my veins at the inability to protect her from her fate. A fate I knew that would cost her dearly._

_ Walking toward the bed, I let out a breath of relief as I felt the energy filling me, the Fates had not destined her to die at this time. I could heal her! Closing my eyes, I summoned my energy to me as I slowly ran my hand over her wound knowing that it would begin to close with a matter of seconds. Opening my eyes then I stared into the eyes of my most trusted friend, only to have her smile at me before withdrawing my mirror from beneath her pillow._

_ "You know that I can't leave this place, the baby is on its way." Izayoi said sadly._

_ "I know." I whispered sadly then as her fate suddenly flashed before my eyes, walking toward the window I stared out at the moon before I asked softly. "What is it that you wish?"_

_ "I wish for you to give this mirror to my love's eldest son." Izayoi whispered then._

_ Shock filled me then as I spun around to face my friend, confusion filling me. Why would she wish for me to give my mirror to his eldest son? The child who had been birthed by his first mate despised Izayoi for destroying his mother's life. So why would she choose to give a gift to him that could allow him dominance over the world itself? Shaking my head, I swore under my breath. I knew that the curse would allow me nothing else then to fallow her wish even if I sensed that great pain would come from it. Stepping toward her again, I pressed a light kiss on her brow before I took my mirror from her and turned toward the door before I froze at the sound of her voice._

_ "Tell me one thing Kaguya will my child be happy? Will he find someone who will love him for who he is not what he is?"_

_ Glancing once more at my friend, I stared at her womb for a moment before I stiffened. I could not sense anything from this child's future! Something that had only one meaning, this child's future was linked with my own. Could the child resting in her womb be my future mate? No, I knew without a doubt that it couldn't be the Fates had said that he would be a pure demon not a hybrid. Still, what could this child mean to me? Closing my eyes for a moment I schooled my features before I spoke a smile forming on my mouth._

_ "He will be very happy, he shall claim beautiful mate and have many pups."_

_ "Thank you my friend." Whispered Izayoi then as she closed her eyes, her face filled with a peace that I knew would be ruptured soon._

_ "Goodbye my friend." I whispered then, knowing that today would be the beginning of the end of her life and a change for mine._

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"Why didn't you warn her!" cried InuYasha then as he glared at me. "You could have saved her! You could have saved my father!"

"The curse placed upon me all those years ago prevented me from doing so." I whispered then before I faced my mate once more time.

"This Sesshomaru remembers nothing of your appearance."

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_ It had taken mere moments for me to journey from Izayoi's presence to that of the Western Castle, I couldn't help but allow a ghost of a smile to grace my lips as I ran my hand over the walls. Hundreds of years had passed since I had once lived here with my first master. Closing my eyes then I breathed in before stiffening at the feeling of a hot presence behind me. It couldn't be… no this was impossible! Spinning around I could only stare into the face of the white haired demon who could be no one other then Izayoi's lover's son. Though we had never met before, there was no denying that he was his son._

_ "Who are you?" demanded the demon then, his amber eyes glaring into my own._

_ Squishing down the shock I stared at the demon realizing that he was barely into his thousand year, a baby by their standards. "My name is Kaguya, I am here searching for the Lord's heir."_

_ "This Sesshomaru is him."_

_ "Lady Izayoi sends a gift to you my lord." I whispered then as I bowed to the demon, a demon who would grow up to become my mate._

_ "That wench is not the lady of this house and this Sesshomaru desires no gift from her." He snapped out then. "Take it and give it to the first human peasant you see."_

_ "Very well," I whispered then sadness and fear filling me. "I will see you again Sesshomaru."_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"If someone always owns the mirror then how is it that you now carry it?" Sesshomaru demanded, not mentioning anything about our first meeting.

Ignoring his question, I continued unsure of why I was so upset that he didn't seem at all disturbed that he forced me to belong to another man even though he was my mate. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to remember that Rin's life was at risk and they needed to understand before the time came for the curse to become complete.

"Thanks to your order, the first peasant I found I was forced to give the mirror to. From there he then forced me to give birth to his children, one of which foolishly tried to destroy my mirror in hopes of slaying me and gaining my power. My mirror however can never be truly broken and I simply found myself in a death like state until someone chose to repair my mirror. That being was a human woman by the name of Lee Higurashi."

A gasp sounded in the trailer then as Kagome stared at me with shock written across her face as she asked. "My mother? She had your mirror?"

"Indeed your mother, you see once Lee fixed my mirror I was once again able to awaken and the curse caused me to become her companion. Soon however, Lee feared her eldest daughter Kikyo would learn of my powers and try to claim me so she did the only thing she was able to and gave ownership of my mirror to her youngest daughter the day she was born."

"You mean I own your mirror?" asked Kagome after a moment of shock. "That's why you helped me all of these years?"

"Yes," I answered Kagome sadly. "and now I wish for you to use this power and wish for what you want most. For any order I must fallow even if it defies the fates."

"Anything?" asked Kagome. "So is there any limit to it?"

"No, you can wish for anything. Even if it means to be taken somewhere." I said a smirk written on my face as I mentally laughed at the fates. "Just try to be extremely specific."

Standing silently for a moment, Kagome took a step forward then before she said the words I longed to hear. "I wish that all of us; InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kaguya and Kagome were taken to were Rin –Sesshomaru's daughter- is currently being held."

"As you wish." I said as I opened a vortex once more, smiling at the screams of rage filled my head. _'Soon I will come for you Fates and you will suffer as I have.'_

"**We shall see."**


End file.
